


New Adventures

by negansdirtygirll



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Negan Smut Week, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirll/pseuds/negansdirtygirll
Summary: Negan meets a girl swinging a katana in the woods.





	1. The Beginning

          You walked slowly through the woods, leaves crunching underneath your feet. If you created too much noise, the herd of Walkers you were stalking would easily catch on to your location. You held your katana in your hands, ready to strike. You were a huge fan of the Kill Bill movies before everything happened, and once the apocalypse happened, the sword you’d bought for show became your weapon of choice. It took a lot of practice, but you eventually became very comfortable with the weapon. You now relied on it to keep you alive.

          With one misstep you snapped a stick beneath your foot, and this was enough to attract the attention of the Walker at the very end of the herd you followed. With a frustrated sigh, you rolled your eyes and quickly walked towards it. With a fast swipe of your sword, the Walkers head was split into two. The sound of the Walker’s body collapsing to the ground and crushing the leaves beneath it attracted the rest of the herd, and you knew it was time to be serious. It was times like this you wished the rest of your group was still with you. One by one they were picked off, either by malnutrition, a Walker bite, or a disagreement between them. You were the only survivor, your best friend of the group, Hannah, was bitten and shot herself before she could transition. You were now alone in this new world.

          You walked quickly toward the herd of Walkers, and as you swung your sword, the corpses fell to the ground. With thirteen corpses now on the ground, you forced your sword through the skull of the last Walker, and quickly pulled it out. The body hit the floor with a thud. You pulled a rag out of your back pocket and wiped your katana clean. As you were sliding it back into your sheath, you began to check the pockets of the Walkers to see if they had any weapons or ammunition when they died. It was then that you heard a whistle and a slow clap. You quickly spun around, pulling your katana out to defend yourself.

          A tall man, much taller than you, stood about ten feet away from you. You couldn’t believe you hadn’t heard him coming. He had dark hair slicked back, with a salt and pepper beard. He wore a leather jacket with a red scarf tucked into it, dark jeans, and black boots. He had a smile on his face, and his tongue traced his lower lip. He was holding a baseball bat that was wrapped in barbed wire, and it was propped up on his shoulder.

          “Whoa now, little girl. Why don’t you drop the fucking sword and calm the fuck down, alright?” He said, talking a few steps towards you. For every step he took toward you, you took a step back. You thought you’d be able to take him, but with the height he had on you, you honestly weren’t sure. “I’m not gonna fucking hurt you, I promise. I’m not into hurting women.” He said with a grin. “But men? I could waste them all the live-long.” You slowly started to lower your katana, and he lowered his bat to his side.

          “So, how the fuck did you learn how to use that sword like that?” He said, looking at the corpses scattered across the ground, and then looking back at you, completely unharmed.

          “I was really into the Kill Bill movies.” You said, simply, keeping hard eye contact with him.” He laughed, and it brought a big grin to his face.  
“Bad ass…” He said. “Well, come on, let’s get the fuck back to the Sanctuary.” He turned and began walking, tossing his bat back up over his shoulders.

          “Uhm, excuse me?” You said back after him. “What the fuck is the Sanctuary? Who said I’m going anywhere with you?” He stopped abruptly and spun on his heal back around to look at you. The smile had disappeared from his face.

          “First of all, sweetheart, how about a fucking thank you for not bashing your skull in? And next, a thank you for taking you back to my fucking compound and making sure you have a nice safe fucking place to rest your pretty little head at night?” He growled at you. You felt a wave of fear wash over your body. You knew this man was serious. You slowly slid your katana back into your sheath.

          “I’m not gonna thank you for not bashing my skull in, because I could take you. Second, I don’t even know your name. And what is the Sanctuary?” You looked into his eyes and stepped closer to him to close off the distance, so you didn’t have to speak so loudly.

          “My name,” he said, with a grin washing over his face, “is Negan. The Sanctuary is my compound. We’ve got a couple hundred people. It’s safe. And you’ll have a safe place to stay, unless you’d rather continue running around and cutting up Walkers to get what you need to survive,” he said, looking you up and down. You stuck out your hand for a handshake.

          “My name is Elizabeth. My entire group is dead; I’m all that’s left. Is your compound… safe?” You said, your voice cracking. He gripped your hand with his, which you hadn’t noticed also had a leather glove over it.

          “I’ll make sure you are safe. Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Elizabeth.” He smiled down at you, dropping your hand. “You are fucking beautiful.” It was something you hadn’t heard in years, it immediately made you blush. You didn’t think about this kind of thing in the new world. You were only 5’2”, you were easily a foot or more shorter than him. You were of average size, but you also had double D’s. You had long, dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. You weren’t a model, but you definitely weren’t a bad looking girl. You smiled back up at him, and thanked him.

          “Come on now, let’s get the fuck home. It’s getting late.” He said, turned around and began walking in the direction he had come from.

          “What were you doing out here if you have a safe compound?” You said, quickly moving to catch up to him. Every step he took was easily two or three of yours.

          “Every once and a while I gotta get the fuck outta there. Sometimes that place drives me fucking crazy. I wanna come out here and bash in a few fucking skulls. Seems you and I stumbled upon the same fucking herd.” He said, and smiled back down at you. This man was honestly terrifying. He was so gorgeous, exactly the kind you would fall for. You were younger, only twenty-two. But he was exactly what kind of man you would have chased after. You’d always been into older men. Though he was terrifying, he made you feel incredibly safe; safer than anyone in your group could have ever made you feel. It was crazy that you’d only just met this man moments ago, and somehow already felt like you could trust him.

          “You know, that was pretty fucking brutal what you did there with the sword. Pretty crazy shit. You are so fucking small; I thought you were a goner for sure. Then you walked out there and went all fucking samurai on them. It was fucking awesome.” He said, laughing at you. This made you blush. You knew you were very good with your sword.

          “So what is your story then, Negan? What’s with the bat wrapped in barbed wire?” You said, walking backwards, looking up at him. He got a devilish grin.

          “This girl here is Lucille. And she is fucking awesome.” He said, holding Lucille out in front of him. He then swung her hard in front of him, and you saw that he clearly had some power behind that baseball bat. He would not be someone who’s bad side you wanted to be on. It was easy to see that he could crack open your skull with just one swing of Lucille.

          “How did you give her the name?” You said, intrigued. You saw the smile fade from his face.

          “That my dear, is a story for a different time…” He said, trailing off. You could see you hit a sore spot, and quickly tried to change the subject.

          “So what will happen when I get to the Sanctuary?” You asked. He shook his head a little and you could see his attention come back.

          “Well, what’s gonna happen is you are gonna go get a fucking fresh set of clothes from the laundry room, get a shower, get changed and get some fucking food. Then you are gonna go find my man Dwight, and he is going to get you a room to stay in. Then in the morning, someone is gonna come get you up and give you a work assignment. In the Sanctuary you work for points, it’s your new currency. And that’s how you will buy things that you may want or need from the commissary.” You nodded.

          “That sounds fair. I appreciate you allowing me to come back to your compound. I will work for my keep.” You said, smiling up at him, still walking.

          “I think it’ll work out fucking aces for everyone.” He said, smiling and staring ahead as you came upon a huge factory building with fencing around the front. Here’s to a new adventure, you thought.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Negan arrive at the Sanctuary.

          As you arrived at the tall gates built around the massive factory building, you could see the lookouts on top staring down the scopes of their guns at you. It was clear that though they may not have recognized you, they certainly recognized Negan.

          Without a word, they opened the gates and kneeled with their heads down as Negan walked past. It made you feel nervous, as if you were in the presence of royalty. Should I kneel, too? You thought. You were looking around cautiously when Negan looked down at you with a devilish grin.

          “Don’t you worry, doll. You ain’t getting down on those knees unless we are in my fucking bedroom.” He said, and winked at you while his tongue traced his lower lip. Your cheeks turned a bright shade of red; you couldn’t really believe what he has just said to you. You were incredibly attracted to him, but you weren’t expecting such a direct response from him; and certainly not so soon. Seeing the redness in your cheeks only made his smile grow.

          “Come on now, doll, I can tell you fucking like what you see. And don’t you worry, I fucking like what I see, too,” he said, stomping his foot into the ground. You shook your head with an embarrassed smile on your face.

          “You know, you are kind of an asshole,” you said under your breathe so only Negan could hear you.

          “Oh trust me honey, I fucking know. But you still like me anyway.” He said with his illuminatingly white smile beaming down at you. “You know what; I’ve got a proposition for you, Elizabeth.”

          “Oh? And what might that be? Let me guess, you want me to teach you how to use my katana so you can be about half as much of a badass as I am?” You said to him with a sarcastic smile on your face, half laughing at yourself.

          “Damn you’ve got a fucking attitude. Normally I wouldn’t fucking put up with that shit, but I like it on you. It’s fucking sexy as fuck,” he said, very clearly adjusting himself in his pants for you to see. “But no, that isn’t my damn proposition. I want you to be one of my wives.” He said, now looking at you with a more serious look.

          “Uhm, what do you mean “one” of your wives?” You said with a dumbfounded look on your face, thinking he surely must be kidding.

          “I’ve got five wives; I want you to be number six. You are too fucking perfect to pass up, and I want to be able to have you whenever the fuck I want. You’d be the most fucking attractive of all of ‘em. You wouldn’t have to work for points, and you could do and have whatever the fuck you want. The only fucking stipulation is that you cannot fucking cheat on me.” He said with a very frustrated look on his usually smiling face. “Bad shit happens when one of my wives decides to fucking cheat on me.”

          “Uhm, I’m honestly still just trying to process the multiple wives thing? What do you mean you have multiple wives? Why the fuck do you need six wives?!” You said, exasperated.

          “Who wants to fuck one person for the rest of their life? Besides, when one of them is being a fucking bitch I can go see a different one instead,” he said with a proud look on his face. Your heart had sunken into your stomach. You’d known this man for less than an hour, and in that time you’d started to develop a small crush for him. He “proposed” to you, if you could even consider that a proposal. And then, he decided to inform you that he has five other wives?! There was no way this kind of a relationship would work for you, you were far too jealous for this. When you were with someone you were very possessive of them, and there’s no way you would be okay with him fucking another woman just because you were in a bad mood that day.

          “I don’t think I can do that, Negan.” You said with a very small voice, completely unlike your usual outgoing self. He stopped walking and looked down at you with a serious look.

          “And why the fuck not, Elizabeth? I thought we were having a good fucking time? Why wouldn’t you want that shit to continue? It would all work out aces for you anyhow. You wouldn’t have to work for points, and you could do whatever the fuck you want, whenever the fuck you want. And not to mention, you and I could fuck any-fucking-time.”

          “I’m just… I’m not the kind of girl who likes to share, if you know what I mean.” You looked up at him with a half-smile. He continued staring down at you with a hard look on his face.

          “Well, Christ. If you are fucking expecting me to get rid of all my wives for a girl I’ve known for an hour, keep fucking dreaming doll, because it’s not gonna happen. But if you change your mind, just fucking let me know. 'Cause I really hate the fucking idea of you passing me up. You have no idea how not cool that shit is.” What he said to you stung, as if you’d known him your whole life. It immediately pissed you off. Who did this guy think he was? Who did he think you were? Fuck no you weren’t just gonna be okay being another notch on his belt.

          “Well, please, don’t fucking let me get under your skin.” You said, looking up at him with absolute frustration. “Don’t you fucking worry about me, I’m used to working to keep myself alive, and I’ll be just fucking fine working for my points. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go find this Dwight guy so maybe I can stop being harassed and get some clean clothes, a shower and a meal, and go to sleep. Thank you ever so much for taking me into your "sanctuary.” You said, spinning around and walking in the opposite direction of him. You had absolutely no idea who Dwight was, but you figured asking around would have to be better than dealing with Negan’s condescending taunts. As you were walking away, you heard Negan shout after you.

          “Yeah well come find me after you are done being a total fucking asshole, doll! That shit isn’t fucking cute or attractive coming from your little ass at all!” You rolled your eyes. Fuck off and go play with one of your wives, then, you thought. That’s what they are there for anyway.


	3. Learning the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Elizabeth had a fight with Negan, it's time to figure out her way around the Sanctuary. And that begins with finding a guy named Dwight.

          As you stalked away from Negan, you couldn’t believe what an absolute asshole he was being (and you didn’t mean it jokingly this time). It was incredible what an ass he was to you just because you told him you didn’t want to be his wife. His ego was clearly out of control. You were furious.

          You started looking around, but it was obvious that this guy named Dwight wasn’t gonna be leader of the damn welcome wagon with a name tag, so you figured it was time to ask someone. You stopped to ask the person closest to you. She was a beautiful girl with light brown skin, and her dark, curly hair with blonde tips pulled up into a messy bun. She held a handgun down to her side and barked orders at men unloading heavy plastic containers from a box truck. “Excuse me,” you said, walking up to her slowly.

          “What do you want?” She barked back at you. She then turned to look at you. “I’ve never seen you around here before, are you new or something?”

          “Yeah, my name is Elizabeth. Negan brought me here. I was wondering if you could possibly tell me who Dwight might be? I need to find him.” She looked you up and down with curiosity.

          “Negan brought you here but didn’t take you to Dwight?” She laughed a little. “Well what the hell did you do to piss him off?” Was it really that easy to see? You wondered with a sigh.

          “If turning down his offer to be one of his apparently many wives could do it, I’d say that was it.” You said looking down and scratching your right temple. She laughed.

          “Yeah honey, that would probably do it. Negan doesn’t like being turned down. He’ll get over it, but don’t expect him to give up on it.” She held her hand out to you and slid her handgun into the holster on her hip. “Nice to meet you Elizabeth, my name is Arat.” You took her hand and shook it firmly, happy to have met another friendly face.

          “It’s nice to meet you,” you said back to her with a smile.

          “Come with me, I’ll get you to Dwight.” She started walking toward the factory building and you followed. “Now when you first see him, don’t freak. Half of his face is kinda melted and disfigured pretty bad. That’s what happens when you fuck around on Negan; keep that in mind if you do ever decide to be one of his wives.” She said, smiling back at you.

          “Yeah, I don’t think that’s a part of my plans anytime soon. I’m just happy to be in a place where it seems like I’ll be able to get by.” You continued walking behind Arat without another word until she finally came to a stop in what seemed to be a cafeteria.

          “Hey Dwight,” Arat said to a man with dirty, messy blonde hair, “I’ve got a newcomer for you.” The man turned to face her, and you could see what she meant about the burn on the side of his face. It made your stomach turn. You wondered what he could have possibly done to piss Negan off so badly.

          “Oh, the new girl that came in with boss today. Damn, you pissed him off pretty good, girl.” He said, laughing at you. He stood up and picked up his now empty tray.

          “So I can tell. If it counts for anything, he pissed me off, too.” You said back to him, with a half-smile. He walked toward the kitchen counter and set his tray down.

          “Unfortunately sweetheart, it don’t matter.” He said, looking down at you. “Come on now, let’s get you some clothes and get you to a shower.” You smiled at Arat and thanked her for helping you find Dwight. You then began to follow behind him as he led you to a laundry room. The girl behind the counter asked your sizes and handed you a clean pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and some new underwear, a bra, and a clean pair of socks. You were so thankful to have clean clothes, you could hardly wait to get into the shower and get dressed. You thanked the girl behind the table and she waved a hand at you while she began helping the next person in line.

          Dwight then led you down a long hall to a room with multiple showers in it, just like you had in the gym locker room when you were in high school. Thankfully each shower had a curtain around it; you were super uncomfortable being naked in front of others.

          As Dwight left the room to allow you to shower, you turned on the water and began to get undressed. When the warm water touched your skin you squealed because of how wonderful it felt. You hadn’t had a real shower in years; you usually just washed up in whatever decently clean water you could find. You scrubbed the soap Dwight had given you all over your body, the brown water swirling down the drain beneath you. You soaped up your hair with the little bit of shampoo you were given and scrubbed underneath the water until all the suds were gone.

          You wanted to sit in that shower for hours but you knew it wasn’t possible. You quickly got out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel. You peaked your head out of the bathroom and Dwight said, “Come on, let’s get going. I’ll get you to your sleeping quarters and you can get changed and we’ll go back down and get you some food.” You nodded and followed quickly behind him, thankful that there was no one else in the halls to see you wrapped up in your towel.

          He stopped in front of a room and said, “Go on, get dressed and we’ll keep moving.” You jumped into the room and closed the door, thankful to be able to get dressed. Walking down those halls in your towel made you feel freezing. You quickly pulled on the fresh underwear and the clean bra, clasping it into place. You then pulled the black t-shirt over your head and pulled your hair up into a wet bun on top of your head with the hair tie around your wrist. You hiked the pants up to your waist and buttoned them into place, thankful that the woman who got you the pants noticed how short you were and made sure your pants weren’t too long. You pulled on your clean socks and boots and you were ready to go. You hung the towel on the hook on the back of the bedroom door and walked backed out into the hallway.

          “Alright now, let’s go get you some dinner. It’s kinda late now so I can’t promise much is left, but we’ll see what we can scrape together for you to at least hold you over until tomorrow.” He said, beginning to walk back down the hallway.

          “Thank you so much,” you said, smiling at him. You followed behind him until you returned to the cafeteria room and he managed to get you a ham sandwich and an apple. It may not have looked like much to anyone else, but you were so hungry due to not having had a real meal in months, that you didn’t even care. You quickly grabbed the sandwich and apple from him and began stuffing your face. He laughed and you with wide eyes.

          “Alright then, good to see you ain’t picky I guess. Do you remember how to get back to your room?” He asked. You nodded with your mouth full of sandwich. “Alright, when you are done here, go ahead and head back up there and get to sleep. I’ll be back there in the morning to wake you up and get you a job assignment. I’ve got some other business I have to go attend to right now. Have a good night, stay outta trouble.”

          “Thank you again!” You mumbled over a mouthful of sandwich. It was the best thing you’d eaten in such a long time. Once you were done, you asked for a cup of water, which you gratefully chugged to wash down the last bits of your sandwich. You decided to take your apple back to your bedroom to eat. What a strange thought, having a bedroom again.

          As you walked back down the long hall, you noticed a man move out of one of the rooms at the far end of the hall, followed by a woman in a short black dress. Once you heard the whistling and saw the bat swing down by his side, you recognized it was Negan with one of his wives. You fucking asshole, you thought, immediately angry again. Why did this man, who you barely knew, cause so much anger and frustration for you? You shouldn’t even care. At least you have a safe place to live now; you shouldn’t be so worried about what he was doing. But you couldn’t help it; something inside of you yearned for his touch.

          Once you reached your room, you slipped inside and shut the door. You set the apple down on the night stand beside a bottle of water, and slipped your boots off beside the door. You then took off your socks and pulled off your pants. You unhooked your bra and slid it off under your shirt, ready for sleep. You neatly laid out all of the clothes on top of a chair that was in the room so they would be ready for you to wear tomorrow morning.

          You pulled the covers back on the bed and slid into it. You hardly remembered what it was like to even sleep in a bed. You covered yourself in the blanket and lay there, staring out the small window in the room at the sky, sparkling with stars. You tried so hard not to think about what Negan and his wife were doing, but you couldn’t help but imagine he were with you instead of her.

          Your mind couldn’t help but to travel to what you didn’t want to. You slid your fingers over the skin of your thighs, bringing goose bumps. You imagined it was Negan’s touch. You felt his rough hand glide over your legs and up your sides of your stomach to your chest. You began to imagine him planting kisses all over your stomach, up to your chest around the fabric of your bra.

          One of his hands then slid back down the side of your stomach and over the fabric of your panties, to your clit. You were already soaked through your panties just from his simple touches, but he knew how to make you even wetter. He slowly began to rub his thumb over your clit, making you moan as you tried to stay quiet. But Negan didn’t want you to be quiet, he wanted to hear you. He began kissing and biting at the sensitive parts of your neck and applying more pressure to your clit.

          You imagined running your hands through his dark black hair and tugging on it, he was driving you wild. It was then that he slipped one of his fingers in between the lips of your pussy and began to trace it up and down, before shoving his middle finger deep inside of you and curling his finger up to your g-spot when he ran out of room. You moaned loud, not being able to control yourself any longer. The more you moaned the more fingers he put inside of you – one, two, and then three.

          You felt an orgasm beginning to burn in your abdomen, making its way out. You were gripping the bed sheets hard when you let out a final moan and came. You were breathing heavy; you hadn’t had an orgasm in such a long time. It was then that you heard a laugh coming from the door.

          It scared you so much that you pulled the blanket up to cover yourself even more when you realized it was the man you’d been imagining.

          “I see you are fucking enjoying yourself, doll. I was coming to check and make sure you’d gotten fucking settled in okay, but I could hear you the second I got to your door. God damn, I gotta tell you, you’ve got me rock fucking solid. And I thought I just took out everything I had on Sherry. Are you fucking sure you don’t want to be my wife?” He said, licking and biting his lip, very clearly turned on at the sight of you toying with yourself.

          “God damn you!” You said, embarrassed and frustrated. “How long were you there watching me?! Don’t you know anything about personal space, or knocking?!”

          “Oh, just a couple minutes, but don’t you fucking worry, I got a fucking eyeful, doll.” He said, winking at you. “And as for knocking, well, I don’t really gotta fucking do that seeing as how this is my compound. Anyways, how about a fucking answer to my question. Have you changed your mind about being my wife yet?”

          “No, as a matter of fact I haven’t. And I think you can tell that I’m clearly doing perfectly fine without you!” You said. You may not have needed him, but you definitely wanted him. Not that you were gonna give him the satisfaction of you saying it.

          “Yeah, okay doll. Whatever you fucking say…” He said, looking down. “Just come let me fucking know when you can’t take it anymore, because I’ll be fucking waiting. My room is the last on the left in this hall. Have fun.” He winked at you with a smile and closed the door.

          You rolled over in the bed with your back to the door, frustrated. No matter how much you wanted that man, he infuriated you like no one else. You couldn’t believe he stood there and watched you get off while you thought of him. But you hoped he got an eyeful. You hoped it drove him absolutely crazy every day from here on out that you made him wait for you.


	4. Work and Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight gives Elizabeth her job assignment, and Negan decides he needs to have a little talk.

          You woke up the next morning to a knocking on the door. “Hey, new girl, it’s time to get up. We got work to get done.” It was Dwight, bright and early as he’d promised the previous night. Today was the day you’d get your work assignment. You decided you were going to make the most of this new situation and torment Negan every way you possibly could without getting yourself into too much trouble.

          “Hey D, let me just get dressed, I’ll be right out!” You shouted to Dwight. You got up out of bed and pulled off your shirt so you could slip your bra back on, and pulled your shirt back on over it. You then pulled your pants up over your legs, buttoned them, and pulled on your socks and boots. After you were dressed, you combed through your messy hair with your fingers, and pulled your hair back up into a sloppy bun on top of your head. You slipped out the door and greeted Dwight.

          “Yeah, good morning to you too, sunshine. Boss was in a better mood this morning; you finally agree to be his wife or something?” Dwight questioned with a goofy smile on his face. You rolled your eyes.

          “Not exactly,” You said, frustrated. You blew a strand of hair that had fallen into your face out of your eyes. Dwight just laughed.

          “Well, whatever it is, keep it up. He was pretty pissed yesterday. No one has fun when Negan is pissed.” You gave him a half-smile and two thumbs up.

          “No worries, I’ll work on it.” You said weakly, as though you didn’t quite believe yourself.

          “Alright then,” Dwight said. “Let’s get going. You are gonna be working armory duty with Arat. You guys seemed to get along alright; figure that’ll be a good place for you to start so you can get a feel for how this place runs.” You breathed a sigh of relief with the great news Dwight had just given you.

          “Thank God, dude.” Dwight laughed at you.

          “Hey now, just cause you are with Arat don’t mean she’s gonna go easy on you, she’s a hard ass. Don’t you fuck up that inventory, or it’ll be your ass on the cutting board, and she’ll make sure Negan knows it. Arat takes her position here very seriously.”

          “I suppose that’s fair,” you said as you walked outside into the Sanctuary with Dwight towards the armory. You saw Arat loading guns on a table underneath a tent.

          “Alright now, this is where I’m leaving you. Don’t have too much fun. Once it hits 2PM, you are free to go get some lunch and do whatever you want for the day. Just stay outta trouble. Make sure you are back on time tomorrow; we’ll come by and knock on the door to wake you up. I’ll see you around, Elizabeth.”

          “Sounds great, thank you D!” You shouted after him as he walked away. You turned back to face Arat and walked the remaining way over to her.

          “Good morning, Arat! I’m with you for a while, this is my job assignment.” You smiled up at her; everyone here was so much taller than you.

          “Hey Elizabeth, good morning. Alright, we’ve got no time for fooling around, I’m gonna need us to get started as soon as possible so it’s done before Negan gets back with the guys from their run to Alexandrea. We need to have this place cleared out so we can work on the trucks tomorrow.” She never looked up, but kept her eyes focused on the weapons she was cleaning and preparing.

          “What is Alexandrea?” You asked her, unsure. You picked up a weapon and began to load it.

          “Alexandrea is a settlement we came across. Their people killed a shit ton of our people. Their leader is a fucking piece of work, too. Let me tell yah. His name is Rick. If you ever hear boss bitching about Rick, that’s who he’s talking about. But not to worry, we’re breaking the moral of that place down decently.” She said with a smile on her face. Good, you thought. This was a much easier way of living than the way you’d been trying to do it. You were almost thankful that Negan was such a pain in the ass, it was making things a lot easier on you and everyone else who got to live in his Sanctuary.

          “Alright, so what do you need me to do, Arat?” You asked, looking around.

          “We need to start unloading that truck that’s sitting there, it’s full of weapons and other goods. Anything that isn’t weapons we need to separate so the other areas can come and pick it up and take it to their spots. All we take in is weapons, but unloading the trucks is a part of our job. So go ahead and get to that.” You nodded and walked to the box truck. You climbed inside and began handing plastic storage bins down to Arat for her to put on the ground. Once you were done, the both of you went through each bin, separated, and organized the goods.

          Around 1PM the front gates opened, and two of Negan’s trucks pulled in and backed up to your location. These would be the trucks you were working on tomorrow. Negan hopped down from the passenger side of the first truck and swung his bat over his shoulder. He gave you a gleaming smile, clearly still happy about what he’d seen of you last night.

          “Well hello to you, doll. Good to fucking see you got your job assignment.” Negan said, looking from you to Arat. “Hey, Arat. If she gives you any fucking shit, you just let me know. I’ll shut that shit down.” He said. You gave him a sneer, and he laughed quietly to himself.

          “You got it boss, anything you need?” Arat said to Negan, with the utmost respect. You could tell Dwight was right about how seriously she took her job. She looked up to Negan as if he were a respected military general or something.

          “Actually, yeah. There is something I need. Elizabeth is leaving her work duty a little bit early today; she and I need to have a little fucking talk.” You looked Arat with a kind of “oh shit” look on your face. She nodded and looked at you.

          “Go on ahead, I’ll finish up here. See you in the morning.” She said, respecting and hanging on every word Negan said. You gave her this look that clearly said “damn you,” and she just smiled at you.

          “Let’s fucking get moving, doll. I ain’t got all day.” He started walking toward the building, and you followed a few steps behind.

          “And how might I serve you today, master?” You said in a sarcastic tone, staring at the ground kicking a stone along as you walked.

          “You’d better cut that attitude shit out with me, I’m not fucking having it today.” He said in a frustrated tone. Well alrighty then, you mouthed to yourself. His mood was clearly all over the place today. You decided to follow in silence until you arrived wherever he was taking you. You were in the hallway where your room was located, and it was then that you realized you must be headed toward his bedroom. He did tell you yesterday it was located at the end of this hall.

          He arrived at his room and pushed the door open, and walked inside. You followed in behind him and quietly shut the door behind you. He set Lucille down on a chair close to the door and immediately walked over to a table that had a bottle of whiskey and a glass on it. You stood nervously by the door, waiting for him to say something. After a few moments and a swig of the whiskey he’d poured for himself, he looked at you.

          “Well, you can stop being so damn awkward and walk into the room. No one is gonna fucking bite you. Well, maybe.” He said with a quick lick of his lower lip and a smile at you. You immediately felt back at ease. Though he was making his usual quirky comments, you’d rather see that than him so tense and angry. You felt your body relax and you walked into the room, looking around. For a man in the apocalypse, the room was beautifully decorated. You had the same taste. His room was incredible.

          “You want a drink?” He offered. You turned around to look at him.

          “Really? Are you sure you don’t want to save that? I’m sure you don’t come across much of it.” You said; you hadn’t seen alcohol in so long. The last time you drank was before the apocalypse, when you and your friends were still too young to drink, and you had to sneak it.

          “Oh, don’t you fucking worry; I’ve got plenty more where this came from.” He poured the whiskey into a glass and handed it to you. You took it, and took a sip from the glass. It felt like fire in your mouth, and as it chased down your throat into your stomach. You immediately felt your body warm up.

          “So, do you wanna talk about what’s bothering you? Or are you just gonna pretend you aren’t pissed off anymore?” You knew it was a risky question and the answer could go either way with him, but thankfully he responded with ease.

          “Well, today we went to a fucking settlement I’m dealing with called Alexandrea. Their leader Rick is a real fucking shithead. And his kid gives me the same fucking stink eye that he gives me. That little shit has some balls though, I’ll tell you what. Always fucking standing up to me. Today I caught him in their fucking pantry threatening one of our men with a gun, so I took all their fucking guns. I’ll give it to him, I’m more afraid of the fucking kid than I am of Rick.” Negan said with a smirk, taking another swig of his whiskey. “But, honestly I brought you back here because I don’t really want to think of my fucking day today. I wanna enjoy some company, and get to fucking know you better.”

          “Oh, is that so?” You smirked. “So you want to get to know me after you proposed, and watched me masturbate. Well, you’ve got an interesting way of doing things, I’ll give you that.” You laughed and took a bigger drink of your whiskey. You began to feel that it was making you feel more at ease and comfortable with talking, it was a very relaxing buzz.

          “That shit was an innocent mistake; I was just coming to check on you. You were the one having a grand fucking time on your first night in your new bed. You didn’t waste any fucking time breaking that thing in.” You laughed loudly.

          “Yeah, I guess that’s true. Alright then. We’ll each ask each other a question, one after the other. We’ll get to know each other.” You said. “You first.”

          “Alright, how did you end up alone? What happened to your people?” Negan asked seriously. That was a sharp question, and it cut like a knife.

          “Well, before I had a group. I had my family, and my best friend and her family. My best friend’s name was Hannah. Each one passed in their own way. When my mom got sick and died, my dad couldn’t stand the pain of losing her. I was the one that had to kill her. After about a week of being without her, he couldn’t take it anymore. My dad shot himself. My best friend and I were all that was left of our group after a while. One day when we’d left our shelter to get food, Hannah got bitten. We’d gotten separated and I didn’t find her until later when it was already too late. She shot herself so she wouldn’t have to turn. I’ve been alone ever since, I didn’t want to go back to the house we were held up in, so I’ve been wandering for the last few months by myself, staying wherever I find shelter.” You were looking down at your boots – they were Hannah’s. You two had shared everything. You took hers so you would have a pair when yours were done in.

          “Damn, that shit is pretty fucked up. So you’ve just been alone for months? Well, I’m fucking glad you are here now, if that makes any difference.” You gave him a small smile and thanked him. “Alright, your turn. Go ahead and ask me a question.” You looked him dead in the eyes.

          “Why do you want me to be one of your wives? You barely know me. Why have you taken such a shine to me? Everyone else can see it, too, so what’s the deal?” This made his brow furrow; he got a very serious look on his face.

          “Honestly, you remind me a lot of someone I used to know. And I think you have a fucking good personality, and I like that you don’t take shit. And I like that you are a fucking bad ass. And you know what else I really liked?” Negan moved closer to you. “I really liked seeing you fucking make yourself moan while you were thinking of me last night in that bed.”

          “Oh, and what makes you think I was thinking of you?” You said, starting to feel the wetness soak your panties.

          “Just a fucking hunch. But I know I’m right, I’ve made plenty of girls moan like that before. You could always just fucking let me do it for real.” He walked toward you and backed you into the wall, putting his arms up on the wall to cage you in. You were breathless.

          “I, uh, I can’t, I just-” You stuttered, trying to find words when his lips crashed into yours. You felt a spark ignite the liquid fire you’d been sipping in your stomach, and you couldn’t hold yourself back. You let your lips move against his, your tongue parting his lips and slipping into his mouth. You kissed him deep, pushing the glass you were holding down onto a close table and running your fingers through his dark hair. He wrapped his arm around your waist and hiked you up, and you wrapped your legs around him. He carried you to a nearby couch where he sat back and you sat on his lap, grinding against the solid cock you could feel pressing against you through the two layers of denim.

          You pushed his leather jacket back off of his shoulders and let it fall behind him. Your kisses moved from his lips down to his neck, where you started to bite and kiss on the sensitive skin below his right ear. You felt his hands grab onto your ass cheeks, but before you could get any further, he pulled you back. You pouted as he stopped you, you didn’t want to stop.

          “Whoa, doll. Listen, you have no fucking idea how fucking bad I want to bury my cock in you right now, but that wouldn’t fucking be right. You’ve had a drink and you are just a small little thing, and that shit could be affecting your judgement and I wouldn’t feel right about that.”

          “Oh, shut up. Please don’t be a good fucking person right now. I’m really counting on you not being a good person right now. I want you.” You said, trying to fight your way back to kissing his neck. But there was no budging; he was definitely a lot stronger than you.

          “I fucking want you more than I’ve ever wanted any of those fucking wives of mine. And if you still feel that way tomorrow, I’ll fucking have you. But it wouldn’t be right of me.” He said with a sigh of frustration, laying his head back on the couch. Giving up, you slumped over on the couch beside him.

          “Why did you have to decide to be some great person today?” You said with a sigh.

          “Hey now, doll. I’m always a great fucking person. Very gracious. Honest to God, I’m fucking awesome. Let’s be real.” He smiled and you pushed his arm. “You know,” he said, “I really fucking hope you change your mind about being one of my wives.” He stared up at the ceiling.

          “You never know,” you said quietly, “You just might get me to change my mind.”


	5. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth wakes up after a night of heavy drinking, and Negan asks her to return tonight.

          The first thing you remember of the next day is the splitting headache, and the sun shining brightly through the window into your eyes. Last night, after Negan shut you down on the sex front, you instead decided to provide him with exactly what he’d asked you there for to begin with: company. The two of you finished off that bottle of whiskey, and he had one of the cooks bring you both up dinner to his room. He had a large table in his office that the two of you sat at and ate the pasta that was made that night.

          Afterwards the two of you played cards and talked for a few hours, getting to know each other better. You realized that even though he could be such a sadistic asshole, he could also be kind of an amazing person. He was incredibly intelligent, he told you he’d read all the books in his collection at least twice. He told you why he named his baseball bat, and what happened to his first wife, Lucille. You couldn’t believe what this man had gone through and survived. His will impressed you, and made you feel stronger.

          But right now, all you could feel was the splitting headache. Negan had walked you back to your room last night to ensure you made it back safely, and no one gave you any problems. Thankfully it was your scheduled day off of work duty today and you wouldn’t have to spend your day counting guns. You rolled over on your side to look at the nightstand to find there were two full water bottles sitting there with a little folded over note that read, “You are gonna need these, doll.” You smirked. Always such a gentleman.

          You grabbed one of the bottles and ripped the cap off, drinking every last drop of water inside. Though you were finally quenched, you still had the splitting headache. You figured you’d better go get some breakfast on your stomach. You got up and put on a fresh new outfit that was sitting on your desk folded neatly for you. Someone must have delivered it to your room yesterday. You put the dirty clothes you were wearing in a small clothes basket in the corner.

          As you began your walk down the long hall from your room to the breakfast hall, you heard a whistling. It made you smile, you knew who it was immediately and turned to wait for him.

          “Good morning, baby doll. How are you feeling?” He said with a smirk.

          “About as good as a girl who drank a half bottle of whiskey could feel I suppose.” You smiled. “Thank you for the water bottles you left, they were greatly appreciated when I woke up this morning.”

          “Not a fucking problem, darling. You know me, I’m a fucking gentleman.” He said confidently, swinging Lucille up onto his shoulder. “So, how are you thinking today? Still want to fucking maul my face off? Or back to your normal, playing hard to get self?” He questioned, smiling down at you.

          “You know, believe it or not, I think I still kind of want to maul your face off, even though playing hard to get is a fun option.” You said, winking at him.

          “Oh come on now, baby girl. Don’t you fucking tell me that before I gotta work. You are gonna fucking have me rock hard all day waiting to get back to you tonight.” He said with a groan.

          “Maybe that’s exactly how I want you.” You said with a devilish little grin. “I love the idea of having just a little bit of power over the toughest guy around.” You giggled to yourself. “So, you are spending tonight with me, too? Your wives are gonna start getting jealous.”

          “Yeah, you get your fucking laughs in now. I’m gonna fucking punish you tonight, you’ve been very fucking bad, doll. And I don’t really give a shit what the fucking wives are jealous of or bitching about. I do what I want, and it’s always fucking been that way. They know that.”

          “Well, I hope that punishment is a promise and not just an empty threat.” You said, winking at him again.

          “Alright darling, listen. I gotta get my fine ass to work, going on another run today. I’m gonna expect to hear you knocking on my bedroom door tonight at 7, you fucking be there and be ready. Every fucking inch of you is gonna be mine tonight.” You moaned to yourself, you loved the sound of belonging to Negan. You loved the way he talked dirty to you.

          “Don’t worry; nothing in this world will stop me from being there.” You purred. With that, he smacked you on the ass and gripped it before walking out of the building toward his men and trucks. You smiled and continued on to the cafeteria for your breakfast.

          You got a small bowl of oatmeal and another apple, which was fine to you. You ate it gratefully and sat at a table with Arat to talk before she got to her work duty. After you finished, you dropped your bowl at the dish counter and took your apple with you. You went back to your room and grabbed your journal and pen, which you’d brought with you to the Sanctuary in your bag.

          It was beautiful and warm outside, so you decided to spend the day there, and get some much needed fresh air. You were no longer used to being inside for such a long period of time. You found a wooden picnic table and stopped there to write and enjoy your apple.

          Sitting outside with the sun beating down on your skin was a wonderful feeling. It was amazing to have time to actually just relax and not have to worry about your safety, or what could be waiting behind any corner. You finally felt safe. Negan would ensure your safety. He cared about you, and it was already very well known around the Sanctuary.

          As you wrote about your recent experiences in your journal, you happened to look up for a moment and noticed a group of women standing and looking towards you, talking. It was then that you’d realized they must be Negan’s wives. They were too beautiful not to be; all done up perfect, and all in gorgeous black dresses. Don’t be jealous, you thought to yourself with a smile.

          After a while of sunbathing and writing in your journal, and enjoying your deliciously sweet apple, you decided it was time to start preparing yourself for tonight. You went inside to your room, stashed your journal underneath your pillow, and you noticed there was a box sitting on your desk next to your new clean outfit for tomorrow. You slid it open and turned bright red. Negan had a beautiful new lingerie set delivered to your room, complete with black lacey panties and a black lace bra. There was a note inside the box that said, “I expect you’ll be wearing this for me tonight.” Some kind of gentleman, you laughed to yourself. He was so bad.

          You took your soap, shampoo, razor, and toothbrush and toothpaste to the bathroom with you, grabbed a towel, and got into the shower furthest away from everyone else. You shaved everything smooth, bare, and pristine. You scrubbed every inch of your body and your hair. After you were done bathing, you brushed your teeth and headed back to your room in your towel to get dressed.

          You slipped on your new lacey lingerie, and the outfit you’d worn today. You then braided your long hair while it was still wet so it would dry with perfect waves.

          After you were dressed and ready for Negan, you went down to the cafeteria to burn the rest of your time until 7PM. When you got to the food counter, you were given a bowl of beef stew and a slice of bread. You said at a table with Dwight and some others and chatted until you were finished with dinner, and it was about 6:45. When you were done you took your bowl to the dish counter, and with that, you headed towards Negan’s bedroom.

          You were suddenly incredibly nervous. This man was much older than you, and clearly much more experienced. But you couldn’t wait to have your lips on his body. You couldn’t stop thinking about how amazing he would feel inside of you. You quickly pulled your hair out of the braid and combed through it with your fingers, revealing long, beautiful waves.

          You arrived at his door, and gave a light knock. Within a few seconds Negan opened the door with his devilish, radiant grin. “I’m glad to see you fucking listened, perfectly on time. I like it when people fucking listen.” He took your hand and led you into the room, shutting the door once you’d entered. “Did you get my present?” You turned a bright shade of pink.

          “Yes, I did. It was a pleasant surprise; I haven’t had anything this nice in a long time. It almost feels like I’m back in a normal world for a moment.” He lifted your head with a finger underneath your chin.

          “This is gonna be your world from now on, baby doll. Are you gonna be my wife?” He asked, running his thumb over your cheek.

          “I think I could do that.” You said with a small smile escaping your lips. This seemed to bring a lot of joy to him. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist, and your arms around his neck.

          “It’s about fucking time; I didn’t think I could take any more of you fucking holding out on me…” He said, kissing softly at your neck, with his beard gently scratching over your skin. You let your head fall back so he could have full access to your neck.

          “I couldn’t handle holding out on you anymore, Negan…” You whispered. As he held you up he pushed your body against the wall and put his arms on either side of you, caging you in. He continued biting and kissing at your neck and the slight bit of your chest that was exposed by your shirt.

          “I fucking love hearing you say my name, baby doll.” He groaned. He pulled you off of the wall, walked you through the office, and threw you unceremoniously down onto the beautiful black bed. You could sit up only for a second to pull your shirt off before he moved down on you, kissing and biting at your soft chest. He took a breast in each hand, squeezing and kissing each, giving them both equal attention. He stood up and kicked off his boots and socks, giving you time to do the same. He then pulled off his white shirt revealing his toned, tattooed chest and unbuttoned his pants.

          He returned back to you, unbuttoning and unzipping your pants before sliding them off of you, leaving you only in the lacy lingerie that he’d given you. “Somehow, you pull that shit off even better than I’d imagined you would. You look so fucking perfect.” He said. He had you scoot all the way back on the bed so your head was on the pillows, and he got down in front of you. He began kissing and nibbling on your chest again, making his way down your stomach and to your panty line. He planted kisses all the way along your lacy panties before kissing down on your thighs and parting your legs.

          He kissed and bit on your thighs, making you moan quietly. You felt yourself soaking your panties, and he began rubbing on your clit with his thumb, gently and slowly in circles. You began combing your fingers through your hair as he bit onto your panties and pulled them down with his teeth.

          Your smooth, sweet pussy was in front of him for the taking. He began to slip his finger between your lips, letting all your wetness escape. “God fucking damn baby, are you really this fucking worked up already? Just enjoy yourself, relax.” He said to you, pushing a finger deep inside of you. You moaned loud and tried to relax yourself as he asked, but feeling his finger curling up into your g-spot made your back arch; you just couldn’t help yourself, it felt too amazing.

          Finally you felt his tongue on your clit and you knew he would push you past the point of all control. He began sucking on your clit while he pumped two fingers in and out of you. You were digging your fingernails into the bed, moaning his name. “Fuck baby, keep saying my name. You know I fucking love hearin’ you say my name.” He growled, sucking on your clit harder. You began feeling the burn of an orgasm in the pit of your stomach – he definitely wasn’t wasting any time in getting you to come.

          “Negan…Please, I’m going to come already… Please fuck me…” You groaned at him, writhing against him while he held you down to the bed.

          “Oh don’t you fucking worry doll, this is only the first orgasm you are gonna have,” he said, smiling into you. He started sucking and licking even more until you couldn’t take it anymore. You came, and you could feel him sucking up all of your juices, completely cleaning you. He slid up your body and kissed you, slipping his tongue into your mouth and letting you taste your sweet juice. He pressed his solid cock against your pussy, and it made you squirm.

          He finally pushed his jeans and boxers off, and slipped the head of his cock in between the lips of your pussy, covering himself in your slick. He pulled your limp body to the edge of the bed and stood there. He made you put your legs up over his shoulders, and unhooked your bra and grabbed ahold of your uncovered breasts before slowly pushing his thick cock deep into you, allowing you adjust to his size.

          Your pussy was still so sensitive that this almost sent you over the edge again, but you managed to hold your second orgasm back. He began pumping his dick in and out of you, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed on you. You gripped the bedsheets hard, moaning and screaming for him.

          “I want you to scream my fucking name for this whole fucking place to hear. I want the wives to hear you; I want everyone to know that I fucking own you. You are all mine baby doll.” He continued to crash deeper into you.

          “Oh, fuck. Negan! Please don’t stop! Negan!” You shouted, feeling your eyes rolling back into your head. Pleasure had completely taken over your body; all you could feel was euphoria. You couldn’t hold back your orgasm any longer; your walls flooded and Negan’s cock was covered in your juices. He groaned, loving the feeling of you covering him, and loving that he made you have another orgasm.

          After a few more pumps he pulled out of you, coming all over your chest. He collapsed beside you for a moment, catching his breath. “Holy fucking shit doll. I can’t believe how tight you were, I haven’t had anything like that in a long fucking time. You are so fucking perfect.” He said, pushing your hair out of your eyes. You laughed a little, your body exhausted from the orgasms.

          Negan got up and went into the bathroom of to the side of the bedroom, and returned with a hand towel soaked with warm water, and cleaned his cum off of your chest, planting kisses on the sensitive spots and bite marks he’d left on you earlier. Once you were clean, he tossed the towel off to the side of the bed and slipped you both underneath the covers. You rested your head on his chest and he slowly caressed your arm.

          “You and I are gonna take a fucking nap, because I’m fucking exhausted and I can see that you are, too. And after a nap, I say we get back up and go back for round fucking two…” He whispered to you, kissing your cheek.

          “Anything for you, boss.” You smiled, drifting to sleep on his chest.


	6. Morning Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth wakes up in Negan's bed after her first time with him, and decides to take a shower in his bathroom.

          As your eyelids fluttered open, thick with sleep, you realized you were still in Negan’s bed. When you moved the slightest bit you realized that Negan was still there, too. His arm was securely wrapped around your waist, holding you close to him. You smiled. You knew that none of Negan’s wives were allowed to stay the night, and a lot of them weren’t even allowed in his room.

          You got up out of bed, realizing you were still naked. You really wanted to get a shower so you decided to tip-toe your way into Negan’s bathroom. You were impressed you hadn’t woken him by moving his arm, he was usually so alert. He must have felt incredibly comfortable with you, or he was just exhausted.

          After you’d snuck into his bathroom you closed the door behind you so you wouldn’t wake him. You pulled one of his plush gray towels off of the shelf along with a matching wash rag. You turned on the water to let it warm up and realized that his shower actually had hot water. You squealed with joy. You laid the towel beside his beautiful glass shower and slipped in with the wash rag, not needing any time to adjust to this much more acceptable temperature.

          The glass around the shower fogged up almost instantly; you closed your eyes and allowed yourself to enjoy the hot water rushing over your skin. You were enjoying yourself so much you hadn’t even noticed the door to the bathroom open. The door of the glass shower opened, scaring you half to death. You immediately relaxed once you realized it was Negan, coming in to join you.

          “Damn doll, didn’t fucking take you long to get comfortable.” He growled at you, backing you up against the shower wall, putting out his arms to close you in once again.

          “Well, I, uh, I didn’t think you would mind if I-” you fumbled over your words. He interrupted you with a soft kiss on your lips. You blushed slightly and looked up at him.

          “Anything you want in this fucking place is yours, baby doll.” He whispered into your ear. “And if you are in this room with me, anything in here is yours, too. You can do whatever the fuck you want. You are a fucking Queen, now.” You let out a pleasured sigh as his hands ran over your wet body.

          The roughness of his fingertips grazing your skin sent electric shocks through your body. He bowed his head down into the crook of your neck and began planting gentle kissing and bites over the marks he’d left there last night. He held your back up against the wall and slipped his fingers down between your legs, and you let out a gentle moan.

          He moved his mouth to yours and began to kiss you deeply, and began to pump two fingers in and out of you while rubbing on your clit with his thumb. The heat of the water, the depth of his kiss, and the feeling of him hitting your G-spot with every exit and entrance of you was the most incredible combination of feelings you’d ever had.

          He bent you over so you could hold the wall for support and entered you doggy style. He pushed the head of his thick cock in slowly at first and then began to gain speed on you, grabbing onto your breasts and holding them while he pumped deeper and deeper into your body. You could feel yourself screaming, both in pain from the soreness you felt from last night and in pleasure from the way he was making you feel right now.

          “Fuck, Negan!” You shouted. “Please fuck me harder, daddy! Don’t stop!” And there it was, you’d let the word slip: Daddy. You’d only ever shared this kink with one other man, and he thought you were incredibly strange for it. But Negan didn’t seem horrified at all. It was quite the opposite, actually. A wicked smile spread across his handsome face.

          “So that’s the kind of fucking girl you are,” he laughed. “This shit just got so much fucking better.” He wrapped your hair around his fist and pulled your head back so that your back was flush against his chest. “Now you listen here, baby girl. You are gonna fucking be a good girl, and you are gonna take everything daddy gives you. And then, when I’m done, you are gonna fucking thank me. You got it?” You nodded, biting your lip. He had no idea what a turn on this was for you. You’d never been with anyone who was okay with your kink.

          He pulled his removable shower head down and turned the water up a little bit hotter, switched it to the massage setting, and put the shower head in your hand. “Now, I want you to hold that right over your clit while I’m fucking you until you can’t fucking take it anymore. I want you to scream loud as fuck, and I want everyone to know what I’m doing to you in here. Got it?”

          “Yes, daddy.” You said quietly to him, taking the shower head and holding it down over your clit. The rushing water immediately felt incredible pulsing over your clit, but Negan pounding into you took it to a whole new level. You couldn’t help but scream out in pleasure as Negan had his way with you. He was so rough with you, but you loved it. You weren’t a slow, gentle sex kind of person. The feeling of him controlling your body was the biggest turn on in the world.

          You shouted his name louder as you could feel your climax nearing its way out. “Daddy, I’m going to cum!” You shouted at him.

          “Good fucking girl, you come all over daddy.” He growled back at you, groaning from his own intense pleasure. When your body could no longer take the intense stimulation, you came all over Negan’s cock, and nearly at the same time he pulled out of you and came all over your ass.

          You spun to face Negan and you felt your exhausted body rest on the shower wall. He got close to you, placing another gentle kiss on your lips, and took the shower head from you. He left it on the massage setting, and began to soak your body as he pulled you to stand in front of him. He took a bar of soap sitting on a small dish and began to rub it all over your body, washing you and rinsing you off.

          This made you smile. You’d never had a man who was so perfect. He was a little sadistic, but he clicked with everything you wanted. He was so loving and attentive to you. As he washed your body you closed your eyes and let yourself feel his hands and the water travel and search your body. Once he was satisfied with your clean body, he laid the bar of soap down in exchange for a palm full of shampoo.

          Standing behind you he began to massage it into your scalp. The last time someone had ever cleaned your hair for you, you were in a salon getting your hair cut and colored. You thought about how you took those luxuries for granted back when you could just pay someone to do it. Now you understood that it was purely out of want, and possibly out of love.

          He took the shower head to your scalp and began to wash the shampoo out of your hair. Once he was done he did the same with a palm full of conditioner. You couldn’t believe how amazing it felt, and how relaxed it had made you. You were almost sad when he was done, not wanting that feeling to end. You decided then that it was his turn. You began to rub the soap over his body, cleaning him while he leaned in and kissed you. You pressed your body into his, the slipperiness of the soap between you making your skin glide across his.

          You pulled away from his kiss, smiling and took the shower head to run the water over both his and your body. You shampooed and conditioned his hair, and as you were finishing up rinsing him off, you could feel the water beginning to get colder. He shut the water off, and you stepped out of the shower, grabbing your towel and wrapping up in it, and grabbing a towel for him to wrap into.

          “Now that’s the kind of way I like to fucking wake up in the morning. Today is gonna be a productive god damn day!” He said, seeming excited.

          “Oh, and what is happening today?” You said, squeezing the towel around your long hair.

          “Today, we are gonna make another little trip to Alexandria, and you my dear, are fucking coming with me.” Your eyes widened. “What? Don’t want to go on a fucking run with me or something?” He growled.

          “No, I would love to go with you! I just heard you’ve been having problems with that group.” You said, walking out into the bedroom.

          “Well, don’t you fucking worry about any problems coming from Rick the dick. I got that shit taken care of. I took the liberty of having your clothes brought here last night, ‘cause I knew you weren’t fucking going back to that room of yours.” He winked at you. “Go ahead and get dressed, we’re leaving by 9.”


	7. Alexandria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Negan make their trip to Alexandria.

          You were fully dressed and ready to head out. You pulled your long, still slightly damp hair into a messy bun on the back of your head and followed Negan out of his room. You were thankful to have your katana close, this would be the first time you’d left the Sanctuary since you’d arrived, and you were honestly a little nervous. It was easy to get comfortable with not having to worry for your safety every five seconds.

          You continued behind Negan until you reached the front gates, where there were two large box trucks waiting for you. “Alright baby doll, you are fucking riding with me. Dwight and the boys are gonna take the other truck. Let’s get moving.” You nodded, and smiled and waved over at Dwight. He nodded his greeting back to you.

          Negan held your hand as he helped you up into the passenger side of the tall box truck. Once you were in he shut your door for you, walked around and climbed into the driver’s seat. He set Lucille on the ground in between the two of you, and you rested your katana beside the bat.

          “Alright darlin’, let’s get this fucking show on the road.” He said, starting the engine. The men guarding the gate opened it up, and you drove out back into the world. It was strange to be in a vehicle again. You hadn’t really relied on vehicles to get around since the apocalypse began; you were so used to being on foot. You allowed yourself to sink back into the seat and relax while you watched out the window. The leaves were just beginning to change for fall. It was absolutely beautiful.

          “Now when we get here, I don’t want you to fuckin’ talk to anyone that isn’t a part of our group, alright? I don’t trust a single fucking one in that group. Last time we were there some of the guns were missing from their fucking inventory. I had to threaten to kill one of the fucking people to get them to find those missing guns. Threatening to kill someone seems to be the only way to reason with these assholes.” He said, staring hard at the road over the steering wheel. You looked at him and gripped his leather gloved hand over the center console.

          “Don’t worry; I’m following your lead. I trust you; I believe in you. I have all the faith that you will keep your group safe and fed.” You said, smiling at him.

          “Well, that’s not something I hear very fucking often,” he said with a chuckle. “Gotta admit, it feels good to hear that shit.” He said, running a hand over his salt and pepper beard. He continued the drive along for a while as you continued staring out the windows, until you could see a large gated in area in the distance. There were a few old houses outside of these gates, and a large box truck partially blocking the road. There were a few Walkers outside the gates.

          As your truck neared closer, you could see the people at the top of the gates, watching you come. They were shouting down to someone, probably to have them come open the gates and warn Rick that Negan was back. Negan parked the truck and you both took your weapons, ready to take out the few Walkers that were attracted by the sound of your trucks arrival.

          You hopped down out of the passenger side and unsheathed your katana, ready to feel it work once again. You’d actually almost missed using this katana in your day to day routine; it had kept you alive through so much. You jumped at the opportunity to kill, running to the first Walker you could see and splitting its head into two. You looked to your left and saw Negan swing his baseball bat with such force, the Walker’s head flew off of its shoulders. He dropped the bat down to his left side and tugged his hand down in victory. Seeing Negan like this made you smile, it was almost cute.

          As he finished out his victory, the gates to Alexandria were pushed open by a man with a mullet. He simply stared in silence as you all walked inside. “Alright you sorry shits, where’s Rick?” Negan said staring at the man with the mullet and the other two gate guards behind him. The man with the mullet almost looked like he could’ve cried; he must’ve been very sensitive.

          “Rick’s out gathering for you. He left this morning; we don’t know when he will be back.” This brought a wicked smile to Negan’s face.

          “Well now, ain’t that just fucking golden? I guess we will just have to wait here then, huh?” Negan said tauntingly, smiling over at you. You smiled back at him. It was clear how much he loved toying with people.

          “Well, uhm, I don’t know-” The man with the mullet said to Negan, but was quickly cut off.

          “What the fuck don’t you know? We are staying here until Rick gets back, and that is fucking that. Do any of you fuckers have a problem with that? If so, I think Lucille is feeling kind of thirsty today.” He said, putting his bat up over his shoulder. “I surely wouldn’t fucking mind letting her take a swing at you all.” The group shook their heads, and the man with the mullet looked down.

          “No, sir. I’m sorry, it won’t be a problem. We have a couple of empty homes that are furnished if you guys would like to go there to wait.” Negan shook a finger and the man.

          “Oh no, we won’t be waiting in any old house. We’ll be waiting at Rick’s house. So how about you show us where that’s at. And don’t you say another fucking word in protest, or so help me God; I will bring Lucille down on your fucking heads.” The man nodded and walked ahead of you all down the suburban road towards Rick’s home.

          Within a few minutes of walking, you arrived at Rick’s picture perfect suburban home. It was gray and trimmed with white, a two story home. It was beautiful, something you would have loved to own before the Apocalypse, something you would have dreamed of. You felt a tinge of jealousy for Rick and his group.

          You’d worked and struggled so hard in this world just to survive the Walkers, and then there are people living like this; in a beautiful suburban home with running water and air conditioning. Not that you weren’t thankful for the Sanctuary, but come on. This place almost made you feel like the world was normal again.

          “Thank you, uh, what the fuck was your name again?” He said, looking at the emotional man with the mullet.

          “My name is Eugene, sir.” He said with a straight face, looking at the both of you.

          “Yeah, that’s it! Eugene. Thanks Eugene! Now you can fucking leave and we’ll get on with our business. Make sure and let Rick know where we are when he gets back, I don’t like to be kept waiting.” He said, giving Eugene a dangerous smile. It clearly frightened the Eugene; he gave a quick nod and walked away as fast as his feet would carry him.

          Negan looked down at you, laughing to himself. “What the fuck is up with that guy and his fucking hair?” He said, pointing at Eugene. You shrugged with a smirk.

          “I don’t know, weird guy though. He seems so nervous.” You said, watching him walk away. Negan ascended the stairs to Rick’s home and had his hand on the front door.

          “Yeah, you oughta seen him when I fucking killed two of their men.” He laughed to himself with a devilish grin. It brought a smile to your face, seeing how proud he was of himself.

          Negan pushed Rick’s door open and stepped inside with you following behind. The first thing you saw was a teenage boy with a sheriff hat on. He had a bandage over his right eye. He quickly stood up from the dining table where he sat and had a gun drawn, pointed dead at Negan. Negan began laughing and looked back at you.

          “You remember what I told you about Rick’s kid’s man sized balls? Yep. That’s the fucking kid.” He said, pointing at Carl and chuckling to himself. He turned back to the boy. “Alright now, Carl, put the fucking gun down, or else we’ll make it ugly out there for the rest of your fucking group.” As he said this, Carl dropped the gun down to his side and slid it into a holster. It was strange seeing such a young kid as comfortable with the gun as he was, but that was just the way of the world now. It was clear by the bandage on his eye that he must have been in some type of altercation.

          “Now that’s more like it, kid. About time I get some fucking respect around here, damn…” He said, walking further into the house and looking around. You closed the front door behind you and followed close behind Negan.

          “Why are you here, Negan? It hasn’t been a week, and my dad isn’t home.” Carl said with a stern, angry look on his face. Negan smiled at him.

          “I can come here whenever I fucking please, kid. I own this place now, and you fucking people work for me. Don’t you fucking forget that.” He said, stopping in front of Carl, and looking down at him.

          “Yeah, trust me, I get it…” Carl grumbled and sat down at the kitchen table. Negan looked back at you and flashed toothy smile. He pulled out one of the chairs at the dining table and sat down beside Carl, motioning for you to join him. You pulled out the seat beside Negan, across the table from Carl, and sat down. Carl looked at you curiously, and then back at Negan.

          “So, who is this? Another girl from some poor group you forced to be one of your wives?” He said with a sarcastic tone. Negan chuckled and ran his hand over his salt and pepper beard.

          “I hardly fucking forced her to be my wife. Fuck, if anything, she forced herself on me. I’m the fucking victim here.” He said, making himself laugh. You looked at him and rolled your eyes. Carl looked at you with a disgusted look on your face.

          “What is wrong with you, why would you ever want to be with that lunatic?!” He said, clearly angered by your choice.

          “First of all, kid, my name is Elizabeth. And yeah, I chose him after a lot of nagging to be a wife.” You said, glancing back at Negan. “And I chose him because he is fucking fun. He is smart, and he is a natural born leader. He knows what needs done and how the fuck to get it done. And I can appreciate that. He isn’t bad to look at, either.” You said, feeling yourself blushing lightly.

          Negan’s face lit up at your description of him. “God damn! That’s the nicest fucking thing I’ve heard anyone say about me in a fucking while.” His tongue traced his lower lip while he grinned at you.

          Carl looked back and forth at the both of you, shaking his head in disbelief. “You people are both lunatics. Seriously.” Negan just chuckled again.

          “Alright, kid. Give us the grand fucking tour; I’m getting bored waiting around here for your shithead dad.” Carl just stared back at Negan blankly. “Don’t make me ask a second time.’ Negan growled to Carl. With that, Carl stood and you both stood to follow him.

          He walked you through the kitchen, and the living room. Then he took you upstairs and showed you his room. It was a typical teenager’s room, messy, he had books all over his bed, and there were posters on the wall. It was then that you saw a dart board, and holes in the wall all the way around it. Poor kid, you thought to yourself. That eye really has his aim fucked up. Negan squealed with enjoyment when he saw it, clearly not caring about the holes in the wall.

          "I’ve got great fucking aim, watch this.” He said to you both. He picked up a dart and walked across the room. With one swift throw, he hit a bullseye. Negan had a personal celebration while Carl glared at him, clearly infuriated and visibly annoyed.

          After Negan finished priding himself, Carl walked you down the hall and showed you both Rick’s bedroom and bathroom. At the end of the hall there was one more room with a closed door.

          “Alright, what the fuck is in that room?” Negan said, slowly walking towards it. Carl had a sudden look of fear on his face.

          “Oh – that? It’s nothing, th-that’s just a laundry room. Nothing important.” He stumbled over his words, trying to say anything to get Negan to forget about that room. Negan smirked.

          “Yeah right, kid. I’m looking in that fucking room. Do you fuckers have a gun stash hidden or something?” He said angrily, his hand grasping the doorknob and turning it.

          Once he walked into the room you heard a shocked gasp leave him. You couldn’t see past him, but you heard Carl mumble, “Shit…” You pushed past Carl to see what it was, and you were shocked when you realized why Negan had gasped. It was a toddler. She was a beautiful little girl with ringlet curls and she stood in the crib, looking at all of her new guests.

          Negan’s eyes were lit up. “Look at this angel…” He said, picking the baby girl up and holding her in one arm, resting her on his hip and holding Lucille with the other hand. You laughed to yourself. This was quite a sight to see. You never thought Negan would be the kind of man that loved kids.

          “Come on, now. We are gonna go sit on the porch with this little angel and get some fresh air.” He said, staring into the baby’s eyes and gently bouncing her on his hip.

          You all descended the stairs to the first floor, and headed towards the front door towards the porch.

          “Carl, you make some lemonade for us all, and bring this little angel a bottle. What is her name?” He said, watching Carl while still holding the little girl.

          “Her name is Judith. Just please, don’t hurt her… She’s all we have left.” Negan laughed at him with a shocked look on his face.

          “What kind of fucking man do you think I am? I’m not gonna hurt a damn baby. Get the lemonade and the bottle I said. Now.” He said giving Carl a very serious look. Carl nodded and Negan, you, and the child headed out to the front porch.

          You pulled up two rocking chairs and a small table, and the two of you sat in them. He sat Judith in his lap and bounced her gently on his knee. She smiled and laughed happily.

          “This is a side of you I never thought I would see.” You said, smirking at him.

          “Hey now, I have a soft spot for kids, especially adorable, well behaved kids. And as long as they aren’t mine, and I can fucking give them back, they are great.” He laughed. “You know, before all this I was a fucking school teacher and a coach. And a used car salesman, if you can’t fucking tell by all my natural charm.” He winked at you, making you laugh. It was then that Carl walked out onto the porch with a tray that had a pitcher of lemonade, three glasses, and Judith’s bottle. Negan took the bottle off of the tray and began to feed Judith. Carl set the tray down and poured the lemonade into the three glasses. 

          You and Carl both took a glass and Carl sat on the steps of the porch, watching you and Negan closely to ensure Judith was safe. You enjoyed the lemonade; it had been a long time since you tasted something so refreshing. You watched the people walking around the community, and though it was clear that they feared you and Negan’s presence, you could help but feel how normal everything felt again.

          After Negan finished feeding Judith, she began to dose off. Negan caressed the side of the baby’s face lovingly until she fell asleep. It was the cutest sight. Once she was asleep, Negan whispered to Carl. “Hey, take her and put her back in her crib so she can get her rest.” Carl nodded, looking relieved that Negan was done with his bonding time with the baby. He took Judith and carried her into the house, closing the door behind him.

          “So what the fuck are you thinking, doll?” Negan said, looking over at you and finally taking a drink of his lemonade. You rested back in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth, still sipping on your lemonade.

          “Well, I think I like it here. It feels so normal. It reminds me of my old neighborhood from when I was a kid.” Negan smiled at you.

          “Maybe we’ll get us a fucking vacation home here or something.” He said, rocking back and forth, closing his eyes. It was then that you heard someone running up the street towards Rick’s house. Negan opened his eyes immediately, as if he sensed what was coming. He stood up.

          “Welcome home, Rick. It’s about fucking time you showed up, you know how much I hate waiting around.” Negan said with a huge grin on his face. You looked to the man who’d run to the house and was now standing on the porch in front of you, his eyes locked on Negan. So, this is Rick, you thought.

          “Why are you here, Negan? It hasn’t even been close to a week.” Rick looked deep into Negan’s eyes with an angry look on his face. Negan eyed him suspiciously.

          “You better be careful how you’re looking at me, Rick. This is no way to treat a guest at your fucking home. You haven’t even said hello to my favorite fucking wife, yet.” You stood up beside Negan. “This is Elizabeth.”


	8. Alexandria Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan continues his talk with Rick, and Elizabeth does something that means getting punishment from Negan.

          Rick gave you and Negan a frustrated, serious look. “Rick, what the fuck did I tell you the night that I killed number one and number two? Huh? Do you happen to fucking remember? I’m pretty fucking sure I told you to be very fucking careful how you are looking at me. And I really don’t fucking like how you are looking at Elizabeth. So you better fix that shit so I don’t have to fix it for you. Or maybe I should just kill another one of your fucking people, is that a better idea?” Negan said loudly, almost shouting his authority at Rick.

          Rick quickly dropped his blue eyed gaze to the ground, tapping one of his feet. He looked back up at Negan with a much more reasonable face. “Why are you here, Negan?” Negan grinned his beautiful white toothed grin. When he smiled like this he almost reminded you of a wolf.

          “Now that is more like it, Rick. That’s the kinda fucking look I like to see coming from you. I’m getting real fucking sick of that stink eye you are giving me. Did you teach your kid that or something? Because he’s always giving me that same shitty look.” Rick began to look impatient, making Negan chuckle. “Alright, alright. Don’t get your fucking panties in a wad, Rick. I’m here because one of your fucking people has been snooping around at my home, and I’m not fucking cool with that.” Negan said, his face now turning grim. You looked at Negan with a slight confusion, he hadn’t told you this.

          “What do you mean someone has been sneaking around? Who?” Rick said with a terrified and urgent expression hit his face. You could tell he was afraid Negan would kill this person.

          “I believe he said his name was Spencer, or something? You know, I’m not really good with names. Hey, Dwight,” Negan hollered over his shoulder to Dwight who had been keeping guard outside of Rick’s home, “Go get that Spencer guy, we need to have a little fucking chat.” Rick gulped hard.

          “His name is Spencer Monroe, his mother used to be the one that run this place up until-” Negan cut Rick off.

          “Up until you got here Rick and then his whole family died, blah blah fucking blah. Yeah, I’ve heard the whole fucking sob story. Well, you wanna know what he fucking told me, Rick? He told me that you don’t place so nice with others. He told me he thinks that I should fucking kill you, and put him in charge. He’s a ballsy little fuck, isn’t he?” Negan laughed. As Negan spoke, Dwight walked the man named Spencer up to the home with his hands tied behind his back. There was a distinct look of fear in his eyes.

          “Oh, well hello to you Spencer Monroe. I was just telling Rick here about how you’ve been snooping around the Sanctuary and how not fucking cool that shit is. I don’t like it when people come to me and invade my fucking privacy, I’m the boss! You don’t fucking get in my way. You fucking wait for me to come to you!” Negan shouted, sliding a knife out of the sheath on his belt. He walked down the stairs to Dwight and Spencer on the road and stood in front of them, the knife still by his side. “So why don’t you fucking tell Rick what you think should happen, rather than sneaking behind his fucking back like a child.”

          “I should be in charge,” Spencer said to Rick, staring him straight in the eyes. “I am my mother’s son; I know what I am doing. And I know I can run this place a hundred times better than you can, Rick. You couldn’t listen, and that’s why Glenn and Abraham died. I can listen, and I can follow the rules.” He said coolly. A huge, wicked smile crossed Negan’s face while you stood on the porch beside Rick.

          “Well now Spencer, that was quite the fucking testament. Isn’t it Rick?” Negan asked, pointing the knife to Rick. Rick nodded back, a clear amount of fire in his eyes at Spencer’s words about his deceased friends. “But you see, Spencer, I’ve got a bit of a fucking problem with how you handled this shit.” He said, walking behind Spencer, he cut the ropes that were tied around his wrists. Spencer rubbed his wrists, clearly in pain.

          “If you want to be in charge, then why don’t you just fucking kill Rick and take over?” Negan questioned, walking back around to the front of Spencer. Spencer started stuttering a response but Negan cut him off. “You see, Spencer, every fucking day Rick is out gathering shit for me, and swallowing his hatred for me because he doesn’t want to see anyone else get fucking hurt. And you know what, that takes some guts. But then there’s you, Spencer.” Negan pointed to Rick. “You waited for your leader to be gone, so you could run to his boss’s house, and beg me to take care of your fucking Rick problem for you. So, it begs the question, why couldn’t you just take care of Rick yourself? You know what I’m thinking, ‘cause I have a guess. It’s because you’ve got no guts.” With a swift movement of his knife, Negan cut deeply across the man’s belly, and his organs began to fall out of his stomach. He grasped at them, looking down with a horrified gaze, but there was nothing he could do to stop his fate now.

          Rick took a step forward when he saw Negan’s cut, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. He stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face, tears falling from his blue eyes. Here was a man who was just told of one of his people’s plans to take him out and take his place, and yet he was still crying for the loss of that person.

          And then there was you. You watched in disbelief at what Negan did, but somehow the gore didn’t twist your stomach the way it usually would have. Blood had sprayed up from Negan and gotten on his left cheek. He turned back to face you and Rick with a wicked smile. “Would you see that, guys?! He did have guts. I’ve never been so wrong in all my life.” He wiped the blood off of his knife onto his black jeans and slit it back into its sheath. He walked back up the stairs and stood in front of Rick.

          “You see that, now I just did you another fucking service. That man wanted you dead, and I took care of him for you. That’s one less fucking mouth you have to feed.” Rick just grimaced and looked down, tears dripping off of his face.

          “I think it’s best if you all leave, now. We will have your shit ready for you at the end of the week. Please, just go.” Rick pleaded.

          “First, I just want to hear those two magical fucking words, Rick. I just provided you a motherfucking service, and I think that is the least I fucking deserve.” Negan said, giving Rick a serious look.

          “Thank you.” Rick said weakly. “Now please, just go.”

          “Well, alright then. Let’s get going baby doll,” Negan said motioning towards you to follow him. You walked down the stairs in front of him and he wrapped his left arm around you while he popped Lucille up onto his right shoulder.

          As you walked toward the front gate, Negan shouted at his men to gather at the front gates and get the trucks ready to leave. Once you got there he helped you back into the passenger side of the truck before getting into the driver side. As Negan began to drive through the opened gates of Alexandria, you closed the distance between you two by sliding over into the middle seat. Negan looked at you with confusion, but a smile.

          “And just what the fuck do you think you are doing, doll?” He said to you smiling. You slid your hand over his clothed leg where Spencer’s blood had dried onto his pants and looked up at him.

          “I gotta say, watching you deal with Rick and Spencer really turned me on.” You said, running your fingers from his knee back up to his crotch. “It really made me want to take you into one of those houses and fuck you there.” You said, biting her lip. A mischievous grin crossed Negan’s face; he was clearly enjoying how you felt about what happened.

          “So it fucking turned you on when I cut that guys stomach open? That’s pretty fucking twisted, even from you, baby doll.” He said to you, still grinning.

          “Well, maybe I am twisted.” You whispered into his ear, giving him a little kiss on his most sensitive spot directly below his ear. You heard his one handed grip tighten on the steering wheel and a low growl escaped his throat.

          “God fucking damn it baby doll I gotta drive this fucking truck until we get back I can’t fucking have you right now. You are gonna fucking drive me crazy.” It was then you slipped your hands back over his crotch and began unbuckling his gun harness belt, as well as the belt holding up his pants.

          “Oh, don’t worry daddy, I’m not asking you to.” You said with a little smile painted across your lips. You unbuttoned his pants and pulled them open a little so you could get to his now solid cock.

          “Jesus fucking Christ darlin’, you are my dream girl. I swear to fucking God.” He ran his right hand through your hair as you pulled his boxers back and began kissing lightly over the head of his cock. When you were ready, you slipped the head of his dick into your mouth and swirled your tongue over it, hearing him let a moan escape almost instantly.

          Then you slipped the length of him into your mouth, swirling your tongue and sucking hard as you came back up to his cock’s head. While you sucked you teased him with the tip of your tongue, making sure he could feel every little movement you made. As he continued the drive to the Sanctuary, still strangling the steering wheel, you continued to suck in faster succession until he finally couldn’t handle the pleasure anymore.

          You heard one last guttural moan escape his body before you tasted his savory seed fill your mouth. You continued to suck gently until you were sure every last drop had escaped into your mouth before swallowing it all, and planting a gentle kiss on the head of his cock.

          When you sat back up and smiled at him, he had a goofy pleasured look on his face, and you couldn’t help but laugh. You started to button his pants back up and buckle his belts, and he just laughed a goofy laugh.

          “I’m gonna be completely fucking honest with you darling, I haven’t ever had a single fucking woman be willing to do shit like that with me driving. And that was a major fucking turn on for me. The second we get back to the Sanctuary, daddy is gonna take you to his fucking room and punish you.” He growled with a wicked smile on his face.

          “Why would you punish me?! Did I not do good enough daddy?” You said in a seductive voice that you knew would make him want you even more.

          “Because, you didn’t fucking ask daddy if you could do that. And now you need to be taught a mother fucking lesson, baby girl.” He gripped your inner thigh with his right hand as he continued driving on.

          “Okay daddy, you are right. I’ve been bad and I think I do deserve to be punished.” You said, smiling at him.

          As you arrived to the Sanctuary you could feel yourself getting wetter at the thought of what was about to happen in Negan’s bedroom. As you both hopped down out of the truck, there was no time to talk to any of the Saviors; you followed him close into the building and down the hall to his bedroom.

          Once you entered his room and he closed the door behind you, you both tossed your weapons into the chair and pulled your boots off. Once you weren’t preoccupied he picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him, his lips immediately crashing into yours. You slipped your tongue into his mouth and kissed him deeper than you ever had before. He pushed you into the wall, still holding you up against it with his body while his arms caged you in.

          You pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it onto the floor and his lips instantly traveled over the exposed flesh of your breasts, kissing and sucking. You let your legs loose from around him and slid down the wall back to your feet. You pulled his shirt over his head and wrapped your arms around him, kissing his lips again and dragging your nails across his back, which was obvious that he loved the feeling of.

          You began walking towards his bedroom and into his bathroom again. You pulled off all of your clothes as you entered the bathroom.

          “What the hell do you think you are doing there, darling?” He said, already down to his boxers.

          “We’re gonna clean Spencer’s blood off of you, and have a little bit more fun in the shower while we are at it.” You said, grinning at him. He raised his eyebrows.

          “That’s just gonna be to fucking start.” He growled as he went in for the kill. He grabbed your face and began kissing you again, and you pushed his boxers down his legs. You stepped backwards and pulled him with you into the shower, and turned the water knob to hot.

          He pressed your back against the wall as he continued kissing you and your neck and the water began to spill out of the shower head. Before you could stop him he spun you around so that your breasts were pressed into the wall and your hands were open on the wall on either side of you.

          You felt him slide his cock into you, not hard at first, but he quickly began to thrust deeper into you. The pleasure of the water running over your body was second to what he was making you feel. The thickness of his cock was more than your pussy was used to handling; it was incredible. He rubbed your clit with his thumb as he thrust harder in and out of you, and pulled your hair so your head was back with his free hand.

          He continued pumping in and out of you as you screamed his name until you couldn’t stand it anymore. He made you cum quicker than usual, but as he said, this was only going to be the beginning of what they would do tonight. Once he was satisfied that you had cum, he pulled out of you and rinsed you both off with the shower head, and then shut the water off.

          “Now, baby girl, get the fuck out of here and get your little ass in my bed. And no drying off, either. We are gonna stay wet and you are gonna receive your fucking punishment.” He said as you stepped out of the shower and he followed you. He pulled his belt off of his pants that were lying on the ground and followed you into the bedroom.


	9. Fury and a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After continuing her fun with Negan, the two get into a fight.

          “Bend your ass over that bed baby girl; it’s time for you to get your fucking spanking.” Negan said, pulling his belt tight in between his hands. Still naked and soaking wet, you did as you were told and bent over the side of Negan’s perfectly made bed.

          “You’d better hold onto the bed, this is gonna fucking sting a little baby girl. Each one of these you are gonna fucking count out loud for me, got it? You are getting ten tonight. Get ready.” You squeezed the bedsheets tight between your fingers and a scream escaped you as he landed his first spanking.

          “One!” You shouted to him, knowing if you didn’t count he’d whoop you even worse. A grin spread across his face as he heard you. You felt the sting of the belt cross your bare ass yet again and shouted, “Two!”

          As he continued to bring the belt down on you, you continued to count out to him. Once he was done with your punishment, your ass stung more than it ever had from any “spankings” you’d ever received prior. Negan was relentless on you, but even though it hurt, you were still in ecstasy over him being in control of you.

          Negan rubbed his hands over your ass and helped pull you up off the bed. He spun you to face him and slid his hands up your hips and waist until he could put them on either side of your face before planting a kiss on each of your cheeks and then on your lips.

          “Now, are you ever gonna fucking cross daddy again, baby doll?” You shook your head, your ass still hurting a little. Negan smiled.

          “Good, that’s what I fucking like to hear.” He put your back to the bed and laid you down, easing down over top of you. He planted kisses all over your stomach, up to your chest and around both breasts, then up to your neck and finally started kissing you deeply. He ran his hands over your body, electrifying your senses.

          You scooted further back onto the bed and he stayed over top of you, before finally sliding his cock deep into your already soaking wet pussy. You moaned out his name and you felt him smile into your flesh. You knew how much he loved that he could make you say his name like you’d never say anyone else’s. He loved knowing that he could bring you such deep pleasure. Your nails dragged up his back as he pushed himself deeper into you.

          “Daddy…” You moaned out to him. He pulled almost entirely out of you leaving just the head of his dick inside of you before pushing himself back in. You couldn’t stop the moans escaping your lips. He was never this slow and sensual with you – it was always a quickie or rough. This was the most intimate you’d ever felt with him. He was clearly rewarding you for being so good about taking your punishment.

          He continued pumping himself slowly in and out of you and you continued moaning, drowning in the pleasure he was providing you with. You pulled his head down to yours by his hair and kissed him deeply, your tongue tangling itself around his. It was almost as if he could reach your very soul.

          You could feel the warmth of an orgasm forming in your pelvis before it shattered your reality and shook through your whole body. He felt you cum around him and he couldn’t take much more of your pussy contracting around him before he pulled out of you and came. He grabbed a towel he’d brought from the bathroom with him and cleaned you both off.

          “Shit, baby doll. As much as I’d love to lie down and fucking nap or some shit right now with you, I can’t. There is still way too much day light to burn before I get to fucking relax.” He said on the edge of the bed beside you, running a hand through his hair.

          “Don’t worry,” you smiled at him, “I understand. That’s what being the boss is. Are we on for tonight?” You asked, sitting up to look at him. He sighed heavily.

          “Honestly darling, the other wives have been driving me up a wall for spending so much fucking time with you and neglecting them, so I may have to stay away from you tonight and screw Sherry instead.” He said, looking over at you with his head hanging.

          The immediate pang of sadness and anger you felt overwhelm your body crushed you. You’d had a great day with him, and you even felt like he was starting to develop deeper feelings for you after the sex you just had. But you realized now that you’d clearly thought wrong.

          Without a word, you got up and angrily stormed into the bathroom to find your clothes. Negan followed you close behind.

          “What the fuck is your problem all of a sudden?” Negan said angrily, watching you fuss with your clothing, working to get it back to normal from being inside out and dressing yourself.

          “Oh, I don’t fucking know, Negan. You know maybe it just sucks that I start developing feelings for you, and then you let me know that you are gonna fuck some other bitch tonight just because she’s jealous you are spending time with me. But don’t fucking worry about me, it’s whatever.” You snarled at him, angrily pushing past him fully clothed and walking towards his bedroom door back to the hall.

          “Well, you fucking know what darling; you knew what you were signing up for. You knew I had other wives and you knew I wasn’t about to fucking get rid of them. I made that shit abundantly fucking clear so if you didn’t get that through your pretty little head, that’s on you. So you go ahead and fucking walk your pissy ass back to your room and stay there until you get a fucking change of attitude and maybe a fucking apology figured out.”

          After hearing this, you turned to face him with one hand on the door knob, and you flipped him off before opening the door with your katana in hand, walking out into the hallway and slamming the door behind you. You heard him start to yell, “I know you didn’t just fucking-” But you were too far down the hall before you could hear anymore.

          As you continued your angry stroll down the hall toward your room, a woman peeked her head out of a door a few rooms down from Negan’s room. You quickly recognized it was Sherry, one of Negan’s wives.

          “Wow, sounds like you two had one hell of a day, maybe that means I’ll actually get a turn at him tonight, he loves it when I cool him down after a bad day.” Sherry smiled vindictively. You stopped dead in front of her door and stared at her hard for a moment before finally speaking.

          “Shut the fuck up, Sherry. You can fucking have him, I used him all up today anyway.” You said, before continuing to walk down the hall towards your room without another word. Sherry scoffed and went back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

          Once you finally reached your room, you walked in and tossed your beloved katana onto the dresser in your room. You kicked off your boots and laid back on freshly made bed. You stared out the small window in the corner of the room. He is the most inconsiderate motherfucker I’ve ever met, you thought to yourself. But deep down you knew you were in the wrong for what you’d said to him. He was right. You did know what you had signed up for, and he did make it clear that he wouldn’t be getting rid of any of his wives just because you decided to become one of them.

          But still, did he really have to tell you that that’s what he planned on doing tonight? He could have just told you he wanted to be alone, or that he would be busy with something, he didn’t have to tell you to your face after having the most intimate sex you’d ever had with anyone that he was going to fuck a different girl tonight. It crushed you to hear that; you couldn’t help how you reacted.

          You shook your head, attempting to stop thinking about it and closed your eyes. The sun peeking through the window felt good across your face. You felt yourself dosing off, until finally, you were out.

           You awoke to a loud bang on your door, almost as if someone had fallen through it. Your room was pitch black, you must have slept for a lot longer than you’d intended to. You scrambled to your feet, feeling down your wall to find the light switch. Once you finally found it you lit the room and opened the door.

          You wouldn’t have believed what was outside if you hadn’t seen it with your own eyes. Negan was sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him, Lucille across his lap, and he was staring up at you from across the hallway.

          “Hello there… Darling…” He said, looking up at you with a stupid grin on his face.

          “Negan, what the hell are you doing? You scared the hell out of me, I was asleep. Why are you on the floor?” You said with a confused and frustrated look on your face.

          “You fucking know what, baby doll?” He said, slurring his words. “What you said to me earlier today really fucking hurt my feelings. I think I’m pretty fucking good to you, aren’t I?” He said, putting Lucille’s end to the ground and using her as a crutch to help himself up.

          “I think I treat you fucking awesome.” He said, stumbling past you and into your room. He collapsed down onto your bed, giggling.

          “Oh my God,” You said, staring down at him with your arms crossed. “You are absolutely trashed, aren’t you?”

          “Oh please, don’t fucking scold me mommy.” He said, still laughing and slurring his words, holding his hands up in peace.

          “What the hell are you doing at my room, Negan? Why aren’t you with Sherry, or one of the other wives?” You said, a stern look on your face. Though seeing him like this was funny, you wanted him to know that you were still pissed at him.

          “I told them to fuck off for the night. I can divide the time however the fuck I want. But you know what, you were pretty fucking mean to me earlier, and I honestly didn’t want to fucking spend tonight with you either, after how you fucking spoke to me earlier.” Negan said, still heavily slurring his words together.

          “So instead of spending time with one of your wives, or with me and us talking about what happened, you drowned your sorrows in a glass of whiskey?” You said.

          “It was more of a bottle than a glass.” Negan said, laughing. “But yes, that is exactly what I fucking did. I thought, maybe I’ll be able to figure out why I just get shit on, maybe this alcohol will help me reach a deeper fucking realization. But no, no, no. I still haven’t figured that shit out. And I gotta fucking tell you baby doll, it wasn’t fucking cool how you treated me today.” He said, staring up at you.

          “Well, you wanna know what else wasn’t “cool,” Negan? It wasn’t cool how you had intimate, loving sex with me, and then brought up fucking other women tonight. Yeah, I fucking know what I signed up for, but you don’t have to rub it in my face. I try not to think of it as much as possible, and then you just throw it up in my face. So fuck you.” You said angrily, your arms still crossed in front of you.

          “Well, I’m sorry you fucking got all these feelings about it sweet heart but you are gonna have to figure out how to fucking deal with that shit without flipping out on me. At the end of the fucking day I am still in charge of this place, and how you fucking talked to me today was disrespectful as hell.” He said, almost sounding sober again with that statement.

          “Listen,” you said, “I know I was out of place with how I handled it, and for that I apologize. But I would appreciate it if you could refrain from bringing it up to me from now on. I’ve got a bit of a fucking jealousy problem and I don’t play well with other girls if they are getting in my way. By the way, I told Sherry to fuck off today. So, I’m sure you’ll hear about that if you haven’t already.” Negan smiled at you and laughed a little.

          “You are funny as hell, baby doll; getting all fucking fired up over me. I mean I know I’m pretty fucking fantastic and shit, but you can’t just be running around telling people to fuck of because of it.” He said, still chucking.

          “I can, and I will. Just a fair warning.” You said, a smile finally breaking onto your face. You held out your hand for him to grab so you could help him up.

          “Come on now; let’s get you back to your room. It’s late and you really should sleep off that whiskey or you are gonna feel like shit tomorrow.” He took your hand and you assisted him in getting up off the bed. You walked at his side making sure he didn’t fall over or smash himself or Lucille into anymore walls.

          You got him in his room and set Lucille down in her usual spot. You had him push off his boots beside the door and you left yours there as well. You got him into the bedroom and got him to strip down into his boxers before pulling back his blankets and helping him get into bed.

          “Wait here for a second, I’ll be right back.” You said, and walked to his small fridge and got a couple water bottles out. You brought one back to him. “Alright, drink as much of this as you can, you’ll be glad you did in the morning.” He chugged the full bottle and you threw it in the garbage. You set two more water bottles on the nightstand beside him.

          “Alright, get some rest; I’ll see you in the morning.” You said, moving to get up but he pulled you back down.

          “Just stay tonight. This whole fucking room is spinning and it would be nice to have someone in this bed with me to reassure me that I’m not on a fucking boat.” He said, rubbing his eyes with both hands. You smiled.

          You pulled off all your clothes down to your t-shirt and panties and laid down in the bed under the covers with him. You turned out the light on the nightstand and the room went dark.

          Well, I guess I did end up with him tonight, after all, you thought to yourself with a smile.


	10. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth wakes up to Negan having left for a run, so she decides to make herself feel useful.

          The warmth of the light hitting your eyelids woke you that morning. You rolled over to wrap your arm around Negan and were saddened once you realized he wasn’t there. You sat up looking around, but he was nowhere to be seen. You couldn’t believe he’d woken up before you after the fun he’d had with a bottle of whiskey last night.

          You stood, walking around the room, checking the bathroom and walking out to the main room. You noticed Lucille was gone along with his leather jacket. This meant he was definitely gone, he didn’t go anywhere without Lucille.

          Feeling hungry, you rummaged through his cupboards until you found a granola bar you could eat for breakfast. You decided since Negan was gone, you’d might as well get moving and make yourself useful, since you’d been less than useful lately.

          You went back into Negan’s room and pulled on your pants, and made a pit stop in the bathroom to brush your teeth. You used a brush you found in his bathroom to come your hair back to its smooth, soft state. Once it was brushed you braided it and let it fall down your back.

          You headed towards the door, pulling on your boots and grabbing your katana. You pulled his door closed behind you as you left; checking to make sure it was locked. Negan’s room always had to be locked, no exceptions.

          You walked down the hall to get outside, finally reaching the yard. You looked out at the man working the Walker fence; he had an A spray painted on his dirty white sweatshirt. His long hair was dirty and sweaty and stuck to his face. You almost felt bad for the man, but he must have done something to put himself there.

          You walked up to the gate and noticed a man you recognized as Simon there. Simon was Negan’s right hand man; he was always left in charge when Negan was away.

          “Hi Simon, where is Negan? I woke up and he was gone.” Simon turned to you and ran his fingers over his mustache.

          “So, you are Negan’s new little wife. Alright,” he said, looking you up and down, “I see what he was going for.” He laughed. “He went on a run for today, he should be back tonight.” You nodded to him and looked down.

          “Alright, so is there anything I can do to help? I hate just standing around being useless.” Simon looked at you with confusion, but eventually shrugged.

          “Here, you can stay here and help clear the gate of Walkers.” He tried to hand you the gun he was holding and you shook your head.

          “I don’t use guns,” you said, tapping your katana over your shoulder. “Just open the gate and let me go through, I’ll take care of your Walker problem.” Simon slowly started shaking his head and stepped back.

          “Listen, I know you are a little bad ass and everything, but that shit ain’t gonna work. Negan would kill me if you got hurt, seriously. If you ain’t gonna use the gun then you ain’t gonna help.” He said, matter of factly.

          “Oh, is that right?” You said smiling and eyeballing your escape route. While Simon was nodding at you, reminding you that he was currently in charge, you made your run for it. You ran up the ladder to the lookout spots on the wall before Simon could stop you. You heard him shout, “Hey! Wait!” But by the time he reached the ladder, you were already jumping over the wall.

          You landed feet first on the ground with a thud, immediately attracting the Walkers at the gate with the sound you made. You quickly stood and smiled, and began working. Every slice you made, another Walker hit the ground with a thud like the one you’d made.

          As you continued clearing the Walkers out, you heard Simon yelling over the wall. “God damn it! Elizabeth, get back in here, quick! They are behind you!” You smiled; it was so funny how he thought you were helpless, like you couldn’t handle yourself.

          I was then you felt something pierce your right calf. It almost didn’t hurt, you were in shock. You looked down at your calf and noticed the red soaking your pants. All of the sounds around you were suddenly muffled, as if all sound was being canceled out. You could hear the yelling, but you couldn’t understand anything. Your whole body felt hot.

          You looked up and saw people running at you. One woman had a gun pointed at you. She had dark hair and a military styled cap. The other woman was a beautiful African American woman, with long dread locks held back with a headband and, to your surprise, a katana. The rest were men, you couldn’t quite make out all their faces because your vision had begun to get blurry. You could barely make out a voice, but you realized it was Carl, Rick’s son.

          You’d never had a super high pain tolerance, and you felt your brain decide to shut off. As your vision turned to black, you felt your body hit the ground and felt the vibrations of the people surrounding your body.

          There was a throbbing pain in your leg, and then you realized that someone was digging into it. You shot up off of the ground you were laying on and screamed in agony, grabbing for your leg. You were immediately grabbed and pulled back down to the ground, your arms were being held down and there was a woman digging in the wound in your leg.

          “Calm down, my name is Tara. I’m definitely not a doctor, but my girlfriend was. Well, before your people killed her.” She said, looking down. “You have to stop squirming so I can get this bullet out of your leg, or else you are going to get an infection.” You clenched your teeth and squeezed your fists, trying your best not to scream or fight.

          “Why am I here? What the fuck did I do to you people?!” You said. You looked at the person holding your right arm and recognized it to be Rick, the person holding your left arm was the beautiful woman with the katana. Rick spoke first.

          “It’s not about what you did, but you are in a group of people who have messed with us for the last time. And I’m thinking it’s time for us to send a message to Negan. You are one of his wives, right? We were coming to get you, but it just so happened you were playing around outside of your fences, so it was a lot easier than we thought it would be.

          “And what the fuck is taking me going to prove to Negan?” You said between gritted teeth.

          “Well, I could see how he was with you when you were here. He seems to treat you a little different than the others, especially different than his other wives. He wouldn’t let the rest of them out to play with the Walkers, now would he?” You laughed a little through the pain.

          “Well, technically he didn’t let me out to play with those ones, I just made a choice and he happened to not be home.” You said.

          “Damn, so he isn’t even home yet. Well, that gives us more time to prepare, he won’t know about what happened until at least dusk, and he’s gonna be pissed about those lookouts we killed.” Rick said to the woman holding your other arm.

          It was then you remembered that Simon was on that wall, screaming to you when everything happened. A pulse of anger went through your body. “You assholes better not have killed Simon, I swear to God if you did I’ll-” You were interrupted by the woman holding you.

          “You’ll what? Please, enlighten us.” Rick touched the woman’s arm.

          “Michonne. Not now, okay. There will be plenty of time for is later. Right now we just need to make sure she’s okay, can’t have her getting infected. We are going to need her.” Michonne nodded to Rick.

          Tara finally pulled the bloody bullet from the meat in your leg. “Okay,” she said, “Now we’re gonna have to disinfect it and wrap it up. Fair warning, this is probably really going to hurt.” Without letting you prepare, she dumped rubbing alcohol into the wound and you screamed out in pain. You heard her mumble, “That was for Denise.”

          Once you finished crying and calmed yourself down from the shock the pain of the alcohol gave you, Tara bandaged and wrapped your leg.

          “Okay now, what was your name again?” Rick asked.

          “Elizabeth.” You said, annoyed.

          “Elizabeth, you are gonna stay here. We’ll bring you food and water, but for now you are a prisoner here.” It was then that you looked around the concrete room you were sitting on the floor of and realized that it was a large jail cell. You looked back to Rick.

          “Are you fucking kidding me?” You asked. “You realize that the second Negan realizes that I was taken, you’ll be fucked, right?”

          Rick smiled a little, looking down at his watch. “Yep, should be any minute now.” He said, and with that, turned and walked away to leave you alone. You looked out the small window in the cell and noticed it was sunset.

          Later that night Carl came into the cell bringing you dinner, which consisted of a peanut butter sandwich and a bottle of water. That was at least nicer than the dog food sandwiches Negan’s men give our group’s prisoners. Carl handed you the tray through a slot in the door and gave you a hard look.

          “Go ahead and say what you gotta say kid, I can tell something is eating at your mind.” You said, biting into your sandwich, happy that it wasn’t made with dog food.

          “How could you stand beside Negan? He is a monster. Don’t you have any feelings? Didn’t he kill any of your people?” As you chewed on your sandwich thoughtfully, he waited for your response.

          “Actually, no, he never killed any of my people. My family and friends were all dead when he found me. I was by myself. And I was fine by myself. But Negan found me, and sleeping in a real bed didn’t sound like a bad deal. And I denied being a wife, at first.” You said to Carl, continuing to eat your sandwich.

          “Okay. So he never hurt any of your people. Regardless, you’ve seen what he does to people. How can you be with such a monster? You saw what he did to Spencer. I’m sure he’s done plenty more in front of you. How can you just be okay with that?” Carl looked frustrated by the fact that Negan’s ways had little to no effect on you. You shrugged.

          “Negan does what he sees fit to keep our people safe. Yeah, he’s a dick, but he takes good care of us and we are safe, just like your dad does for this place. Everyone’s got their demons, kid. Unfortunately, some of us have more than others. I am okay with Negan because I see that. But I also see a good side of him that most don’t, so maybe I’m a biased opinion. Either way, he makes me happy, and I don’t give a shit what he does. He’s in charge.”

          Carl just stared at you dumbfounded, as if he couldn’t believe what you’d just said to him. You continued to eat your sandwich and look back at him without words between the two of you. After a little bit, you heard Rick shout for Carl, and without a word, Carl got up and left.

          Things continued on like this for two days. It was always Carl who brought you your meals, and occasionally Rick would escort Tara in to check your bandages. There was never any conversation, and you spent your time alone sleeping, or being pissed at Negan for not having shown up to get you back yet. Until finally, it happened.

          Days at Alexandria were very quiet; they made sure not to make noise so that they did not increase the Walker threat. That’s how you knew when you heard the gunshot that Negan finally showed up. A twisted grin crossed your face as you sat with your back on the wall, facing the door to the cell. You heard a lot of yelling, though you couldn’t really make out what was being said. You heard Negan’s voice yelling louder than the rest; this made you smile all the more.

          After about ten minutes of the voices yelling back and forth at each other and the single gunshot, you heard the door to wherever they were keeping you open. You listened as the sound of his boots slowly walked down the hall to your cell, and finally stopped dead in front of your cell. He turned to look at you with his wicked smile, and you smiled back up at him.

          “Damn, baby, you look like hell. Which one of those fucking assholes shot you?” He asked, now fumbling with a set of keys, checking each before finally finding the right one.

          You stood, holding onto the wall for support. “Pretty little dark haired girl with a green military cap on from what I can remember.” You said to Negan, he put your arm around him for support and you began limping out of the cell beside him. He walked you outside and you noticed a lineup of Rick’s people, including him and Carl. It was clear by the looks on their faces that this wasn’t the first time this happened to them.

          “So, by the way you described her, I’d say the bitch who shot you in the leg would be Rosita,” he said, pointing to the girl with the cap. “Would I be correct baby doll?” You nodded your head, grinning at her.

          “Well then, you all fucking know how I feel about my people getting fucking killed. And I already took care of that situation,” he said, looking to the dead body on the ground a couple yards away that you hadn’t noticed before. Negan had effectively smashed the persons head in with Lucille. “But you don’t ever fuck with one of my wives, that shit just isn’t gonna fucking fly.” He pulled the knife he used to gut Spencer out of the sheath on his hip and handed it to you.

          “Now, since my beautiful wife’s sexy, smooth leg is never gonna be smooth again thanks to that big ass bullet hole wound, she gets to make sure you aren’t ever gonna get that fucking luxury again either.” He said with a sinister laugh. You knew what he wanted you to do. “Can I get some fucking hands to hold that little bitch down?” Negan said, looking to Dwight and another one of his men. Rosita immediately tried to jump up and escape but the two grabbed her and forced her back down.

          You walked forward with a twisted smile creeping onto your face and crouched in front of her. “So, why’d you shoot me? I figure I should at least know before I destroy your beautiful, smooth skin.” You said, running the side of the knife over her cheek. Rosita hissed through her teeth.

          “I did it because of what your fucked up boy toy over there did to Abraham and Glenn and Spencer.” Rosita spit at you, and you quickly dodged. “Fuck you!” She shouted at you, struggling against the men holding her. Negan chuckled a bit.

          “Man that little girl has got a fucking fire in her if I’ve ever seen one; meaner than shit.” He said, and nodded at you to continue. As Rosita struggled, the rest of the group on their knees around you watched in horror as you took the blade to her face, cutting a line diagonally across it, not deeply, but enough to leave a scar. Her blood mixed with the tears streaming from her eyes, and you wiped the knife off on her pants.

          You stood to face Negan and he had his mouth covered in excitement and awe. “You know, if you weren’t feeling up to it I was gonna let Arat do that, but it was way fucking better getting to watch you take your fucking revenge on that little bitch.” You smiled and handed the knife back to him, and stood by his side. Carl stared at you as though you were evil, and you stared back at him, reminding him that you might be.

          “Alright Rick, now you are in a serious fucking hole. I don’t know what the fuck you don’t understand about me being in charge, but you need to get it through that thick fucking skull of yours. I will kill another one of your people every fucking time you fuck up, and if any of your fucking people ever hurt her,” he pointed to you, “or any of my fucking people again, I swear to fucking God I will end all of you sorry shits. Now do you fucking understand me, Rick? Am I making myself perfectly fucking clear this time?” Rick was clearly shaken and crying. He nodded his head quickly and continued looking at the ground. He was obviously horrified at the problems that his disobedience had caused.

          “Alright then. Baby doll, you come with me. The rest of you, get the fucking trucks ready. I’m sick of sitting in this fucking dump.” Negan wrapped his arm around you and you started walking with him back to the truck.

          “You know,” you said, “I was starting to worry you might not be coming for me, and I was gonna have to talk to that Carl kid every day about why I don’t hate you like he does.” You smiled at him.

          “Well, shit baby doll I came as fast as I fucking could. I got back from that run a little late and then I found out about you fucking jumping the fence to play with the Walkers. Simon made sure I knew about that so don’t fucking think I don’t.” You felt a sudden jolt, you’d completely forgotten about checking to see if Simon was okay. You felt relieved knowing he was still alive and you hadn’t gotten him killed.

          “And then after I heard it was fucking Rick’s group, I had to get my men together and get the fuck down here. I’m just fucking happy you are okay. Simon said he knew for sure you were shot, but he couldn’t fucking tell where. He said after you got shot you just kind of hit the fucking ground and he couldn’t see. And he was in the middle of a fire fight with Rick the Dick’s brigade, so he lost track of you and then you were fucking gone. Honest to fucking God, I’m just glad you are okay. Because if they fucking killed you I was gonna have to kill every single one of those sorry shits.” He said, gritting his teeth. This made you smile.

          “Don’t worry, Negan. I’m okay. I just want to get home and get a shower. Preferably in your shower, if we could made that happen. I’m gonna be honest, I’ve had a shitty couple of days.” You said with puppy dog eyes. Negan laughed to himself.

          “Yeah, I think we can fucking make that happen, darling.”


	11. Disobeying Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is back at the Sanctuary, and Negan decides it's time for her punishment for jumping the gates.

          Returning to the Sanctuary was one of the best feelings you’d had in a long time. Negan left you to his room to get cleaned up; he had other things he needed to attend to before he could be done for the day.

          You entered his room, closing and locking the door behind you. You propped your katana on the chair beside the door and slipped off your boots. You spent so much time in Negan’s room; it almost felt like it was your room, too. You walked to the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water and quickly chugged it; the cold was incredibly refreshing after being kept in a cement jail cell in the middle of the summer in Georgia.

          After you finished your water and tossed the bottle, you headed for Negan’s bedroom. Once you reached the room you took off your dirty clothes, tossing them into a laundry basket on the floor in his closet. You definitely needed a fresh set of clothes, and those jeans were going to have to turn into a pair of shorts after the bullet hole that got put through them.

          You walked into Negan’s bathroom and looked at yourself in the large mirror over his sink. You looked like hell, he was right. Your face was covered in dirt. You took a black washcloth from the shelves with the black towels and began to wash your face with a bar of soap.

          Once you were finished you got into the shower, bathed, and shampooed and conditioned your hair. You dried yourself off and wrapped your hair up into the towel to dry. As you went to get dressed, you remembered you didn’t have any clean clothes. You went into Negan’s drawers and snatched a pair of his boxers and a white t-shirt and slipped them on. You wrapped the bandage back around the wound on your leg and pulled the towel out of your hair, hanging it on a hook in the bathroom.

          When you walked back out into the bedroom you were brushing your hair with the brush you found in Negan’s bathroom, and there was Negan, standing in the doorway looking dead at you with a look of shock on his face.

          “Baby doll, what the fuck are you wearing?” He said, looking you up and down. It was clear that he wasn’t angry, but that he liked what he saw.

          “Well, no one left me any clean clothes so I had to wear something…” You said, looking down at yourself, still brushing through your hair.

          “Well you just went ahead and fucking made yourself comfortable, now, didn’t you?” He said, stepping towards you. He’d already taken his boots and coat off, and was left in his jeans and t-shirt. There was still blood on his jeans from whoever he’d killed back in Alexandria. You pointed to his blood stained jeans.

          “You must have one hell of a laundry bill.” You said, smiling up at him as he walked closer to you. He got close to you and put a hand on either side of your face.

          “Yeah, I probably would if I didn’t run this fucking place.” He said, placing a kiss on your lips. He put his hands on your shoulders and spun you around so that your back was against him, and he held both of your wrists. You dropped the hairbrush to the ground.

          “You know, you are going to fucking get punished for that jumping over the wall bullshit. Did you really fucking think I’d just forget about that shit?” He growled into your ear. An electric shock ran through your whole body, and electrified your clit. You could feel yourself slowly start to soak.

          “I’m sorry, daddy. I just wanted to make myself useful, I was feeling so lazy and-” Negan cut you off.

          “So you disobeyed my fucking orders and went over the fucking gate I had built to keep all of you inside and safe?” He asked you angrily.

          “Well technically I disobeyed Simon’s orders…” Negan clicked his tongue three times.

          “No no no, baby doll. That’s where you are fucking wrong. You see, when I’m not fucking here, Simon’s orders are my fucking orders. And you don’t fucking disobey my orders.” He said. He walked you forward to the bed and you swallowed hard. You knew what was coming.

          Negan pushed you down over the side of the bed and pulled the boxers down so that your ass cheeks were bare. You heard him unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of the loops.

          “Alright, baby doll. Now we are gonna fucking do this just like the last time, but this time you are gonna fucking get ten more. Get ready to count.” You nervously said okay, and with that, he landed the first blow. It stung like hell, and you screamed out your count with every spanking he dealt. Once he finally got to twenty, your face was red and wet with tears and your hands were tired from clenching onto the bed.

          “I’m so sorry, daddy… I learned my lesson, I won’t do it again.” You groaned, in pain and feeling exhausted now. It was then that Negan took your hands behind your back and you felt him wrap his belt around your wrists.

          “You know what darling, you are right. You definitely are not going to do that shit again. But you are wrong about one thing, you definitely haven’t fucking learned your lesson yet and I intend on making sure you fucking do.” He pulled the belt tight on your wrists.

          He pulled the boxers you were wearing the rest of the way down and they fell around your ankles. You knew then that you were in for it. You heard him unbutton his pants and push them down along with his boxers and you felt the flesh of the head of his penis brush against your pussy. You took in a deep breath and felt his head penetrate you.

          As he slowly pushed himself into you, you felt your wetness ooze out around his dick, and he knew he didn’t have to wait for you to get wet. He held you by your wrists and continued in and out of you hard and fast as you were yelling out his name. You couldn’t believe how great he felt inside of you even through all the pain you felt with him pushing against your now bruised ass cheeks.

          After a few minutes of him pumping in and out of you harder and harder, he felt you tighten around his dick and knew you were cumming, and pulled out of you and came on your back. After he was done, he said in a gravely tone, “There, now I think you fucking learned your lesson baby girl.”

          After he cleaned you both off he pulled the belt off of your wrists and you pulled the boxers that were fallen around your ankles back up and sat on the edge of the bed before he crawled over top of you like a lion taking down his prey and laid you on your back and kissed you. He rolled over and lay beside you and you both laid there in silence for a while. You mindlessly ran your fingernails gently over his arm and you could tell he loved the slight tickle of your touch. He laid there with his eyes shut, relaxing and enjoying the moment.

          “You know what?” You quietly said to him after a few minutes had passed. He opened one eye and peeked at you.

          “What is it, darling?” He asked, still relaxing and enjoying your touch.

          “I think I’m in love with you.” You said to him, staring up at the ceiling, afraid of what his answer might be. There was about thirty seconds of silence before you heard him speak.

          “Yeah, I fucking know you are.” He said, with a smile on his face. “Hard not to fucking be in love with me.” He said, cockily. You turned your head to him and stared.

          “Is that really all you have to say back to me?” You questioned in a hurt tone.

          “Listen, babe,” Negan said to you, sitting up and pulling you to face him. “I’ve only fucking known you for a few weeks, less than a month even. That’s a lot of fucking feelings to catch in a short amount of time. And you know being in love with one person isn’t really my fucking style. You specifically asked me to not fucking bring it up to you anymore, if I do recall correctly.” You nodded to him, looking down.

          “Yeah, I guess I understand.” You said somberly. He pushed your head up with a finger under your chin.

          “Don’t fucking worry your pretty little head, alright? Let’s get some sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning, and we’ll go get your leg rebandaged. Don’t forget, you are still my fucking favorite out of every wife in this place.” You nodded with a half-smile and both lay down, and he covered you up with the blankets. Your feelings were hurt, but you were too exhausted to think about it much. You fell asleep very quickly, but Negan stayed awake for a while longer, unable to fall asleep so easily.

* * *

 

Negan’s Perspective:

          As Elizabeth drifted off to sleep with her head on your shoulder, your mind raced. You couldn’t believe it when you heard her say the words to you. “I think I’m in love with you.” You hadn’t heard those words in such a long time. None of your wives at the Sanctuary spoke to you that way, they knew the deal was merely business. That last person who said those words to you was Lucille. Oh, Lucille… You thought. What the fuck would you think of me now?

          But you couldn’t help but hear Elizabeth’s words ringing in your head. You shut her down, you couldn’t help it. You were terrified of the word love. You couldn’t handle hearing her say that to you, so you brushed it off in the only way you knew how: with a cocky fucking attitude. 

          The honest truth was that you were afraid of being in love again. You were afraid of being in love and having to lose that person again, like you’d lost Lucille.

          But here was the real problem: You are in love with Elizabeth, too. You fucking loved that girl. You loved her sassy fucking attitude. You loved how much of a smart ass she was with you, and how brave she was. I mean, fuck, she jumped down over a wall into a group of Walkers, disobeying everyone’s orders, and started fucking taking Walker’s out. From the second you fucking met her you knew she was a little badass, and she impressed the hell out of you.

          But therein lies the problem. She was brave, but she could also be reckless, and her recklessness could get her killed. You couldn’t handle losing the one you love for a second time.

          You continued to brush your rough fingertips over her cheek while she slept on your shoulder. It was such an incredible feeling having someone to love again, and it was amazing having someone who loved you.

          You put up a cocky, badass facade in the beginning of this Apocalypse so that no one would ever get close to you again. You wouldn’t build up feelings or friendships, and you wouldn’t get hurt again. But then you ran into a tiny blonde girl in the middle of the woods, fucking cutting up Walkers with a god damn sword, and when she turned to look at you that day, she broke through every fucking wall you’d put up to avoid feeling again.

          You started to feel yourself getting sleepier, and you whispered to Elizabeth, “Baby doll, I’m sorry for fucking upsetting you. I’m sorry for hurting you. I do fucking love you, but I have to do this. And I’m sorry that I can’t fucking tell you that I love you. I’m so fucking sorry that I’m breaking your heart. I’m sorry I’m a piece of shit.” She continued her slow, sleeping breathes as you dosed off with your arms wrapped tightly around her.


	12. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth finally gets to start a new side job.

          That morning when you woke, the sting of Negan’s words the night before was still there. He was still in bed with you, which was unusual for him. He’d usually made his way out into the Sanctuary to begin his days work by now, but this morning was different. He laid there beside you with an arm wrapped around your waist, holding you against him protectively.

          You decided not to fight it; this is probably the closest to Negan’s actual loving side that you would ever have the pleasure of knowing. As you lay there, his words swarmed around your head. You understood that what happened with his wife had truly crushed him, but you didn’t understand how him refusing to love anyone ever again was going to fix that pain, or help him get past it.

          You continued to lay there and stew on his words for a while until Negan finally spoke in a whisper. “Are you awake baby doll?” You waited a moment before you responded.

          “Yes, I’m awake.” You said flatly. He rolled you over onto your back and looked down at you as he leaned over you. He looked at you hard.

          “You don’t sound okay. What’s wrong?” He had a look of genuine concern now spread across his face. You didn’t want to bring up why you were upset so he could crush you again, so you elected to fake a smile.

          “I don’t know what you are talking about, I’m fine.” You said, reaching towards him and giving him a little peck on his cheek. He still didn’t quite look like he believed you; he had a pretty good sense for when you were lying to him.

          “I don’t fucking believe you even a little bit, but if you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine. Just know you can if you want to.” He said, planting a kiss on your lips. His rough beard brushed against your cheek and you relished in the feeling for a moment. Now if he would just be okay with only being with you, he would be perfect.

          You began to get up, slipping out of his grip. “I really need to get up and get going.” You said to him. “As I said before Rick’s group kidnapped me, I would like to start being more helpful around here.” You started looking around, realizing that no one had left you a new outfit yet. “Can I borrow something to wear for today until I get back to my room? No one has brought me any clothes and I really don’t want to wear all that bloodstained shit from yesterday.”

          He motioned you towards his large dresser and pointed at the bottom drawer. “My jeans aren’t gonna work, but I’ve got some sweats with a drawstring in them you could probably get to fit around your tiny ass.” He said, laughing and smiling. You gave him a sarcastic mean look and pulled out a pair of dark gray sweat pants. You pulled them up over your legs and they were way too big on you, but with the drawstring you could at least make them stay around your waist. You left on Negan’s white t-shirt that you’d stolen the night before and started heading toward the door to the hallway.

          Negan noticed you weren’t saying much or really looking at him and called you out on it. “Babe, are you sure something isn’t fucking bothering you? You are being pretty fucking weird with me today, and I’m not fucking liking it.” He said with a frustrated look. You turned back to him with a bright smile illuminating your face yet again.

          “No Negan, really. Nothing is bothering me.” You walked up and kissed him again, with a hug. “Really, don’t worry about it.” You turned and headed back for the door.

          “Well, I still don’t fucking believe you. But alright.” Negan said, still clearly frustrated. You slipped on your boots and grabbed your katana, and opened the door.

          “I’ll see you whenever, come find me when you wanna see me.” You said with a half-smile. You closed the door behind you, and as you walked away, you heard Negan lock it.

          You continued on down the hallway toward your room, happy to find it the way you’d left it. There was a new outfit folded nicely on your desk and your dirty laundry basket was empty. You happy took off Negan’s clothing, ready to get him out of your head for a while, and pulled on the new, freshly cleaned outfit left for you. You tossed Negan’s clothes into your laundry basket.

          Once you were dressed, you slung your katana over your shoulder with the strap and began making your way out to the courtyard in the Sanctuary. Once you got outside, you spotted Dwight and made your way over to him. He was standing with Simon.

          “I’m glad to see you are doing okay, Simon. I was worried about you.” You said, looking to him. He gave you a glare.

          “I don’t know what the hell you were thinking, I told you no, Elizabeth. Don’t you have any fucking respect?” He growled at you.

          “Hey, I’m sorry, okay? I already got my fucking talking to from Negan, don’t worry. It isn’t gonna happen again.” Simon clenched his jaw, and nodded at you.

          “I’m just glad you are okay, if something worse had happened to you, Negan would have fucking killed me.” You laughed. “I’m glad to know you are just happy I’m okay so you didn’t get your ass kicked.” He grinned at you.

          “Every man for himself.” He said. You laughed and looked over to Dwight.

          “Is there anything extra around here I can do? I know I can’t have an actual job as one of Negan’s wives, but I’m bored out of my damn mind. There’s gotta be somewhere you need some extra help.” Dwight thought hard for a moment before speaking.

          “You a good cook? You could always help out in there so we don’t have to keep eating the same shit every day. Maybe you could spice up the menu if you know any recipes or something.” You got excited. You used to love to cook for your family and friends, and you were an incredible baker.

          “Yes, I would love to help out in the kitchen! When can I start?” Dwight looked down at his watch and laughed.

          “Well shit, I’d say right about now. It’s gonna be dinner here in a few hours. Hop to it then.” He said, shooing you away. You laughed and thanked him, and made your way to the kitchen.

          When you arrived, there were three people rushing around the kitchen and bumping into each other. An older lady with an apron on stopped and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes that had fallen there. “What do you want?” She said gruffly.

          “Oh, Dwight sent me to help you guys. Said you could use an extra set of hands.” You said, holding yours up. She nodded.

          “Yeah, alright. Wash your hands in the sink and throw on an apron, we’ll get to it. I hope you know what you are doing, I don’t have time to coach people today.” You nodded and told her you were perfectly comfortable in a kitchen, and did everything she asked you to do. You learned that her name was Vicki.

          As you finished up dinner with Vicki, the boy in the kitchen that was helping, Robert, and the other little girl, Theresa, you helped them take the food out to the serving line. Once you were finished, Theresa and Robert took their leave, and Vicki held you back.

          “You know, you aren’t half bad kid. I’d heard a lot about you, being one of Negan’s wives and all, but you aren’t bad like they think you are.” You looked at her confused.

          “If you don’t mind me asking, who thinks I’m bad?”

          “Oh, Sherry is down here all the time bitching about you. Talking about how you are taking up all of the Negan time. But before you came along she was bitching about having to be with Negan all the time and having to bring him his dinner like she was "some kind of slave.” A little drama queen, that one is. But out of all of Negan’s wives, you are the only one I’ve ever seen ask to work, and that impresses me. The rest of them sit on their pretty little asses all day. But I like you, Elizabeth.“ She smiled and patted you on the shoulder. You smiled back and thanked her for letting you help out.

          "Will you be back to help with dinner again tomorrow, then?” She asked.

          “You can count on it, Vicki. I’ll see you then!” You said. Vicki decided to stay in the kitchen to eat her dinner and you headed out to the cafeteria to eat. It was just a simple pasta dish, but it’s a lot harder to make when you have to make the bulk amount that you just had to make. You ate a small bowl and headed back towards your room.

          Once you arrived at your room, you looked at the clock and noticed it was already 8PM. You couldn’t believe Negan hadn’t come to get you yet. You laid on your bed in the silence and wondered why he wouldn’t be coming to get you, until you heard a clicking coming down the hallway. Once it passed your door, you cracked the door and peeked out.

          What you saw made you see red. It was Sherry, holding a tray with the food you’d just cooked, walking towards Negan’s room. The clicking you’d heard was her heels. You clenched your teeth and closed the door, throwing yourself back down onto the bed angrily.

          That fucking asshole, you thought. He seemed so worried about me this morning, yeah; he’s clearly really fucking worried about me.

          Whatever, you thought. You picked up a book you had borrowed from Negan’s personal stash, Memoirs of a Geisha, and laid back down on the bed. You opened to page one, trying not to think of Negan or what he and Sherry were doing in his room.

          You read for what felt like days but were actually only about four hours. It was now midnight and you couldn’t hold your eyes open any longer. Negan never came to check on you, and that still really bothered you. But you forced yourself to ignore the thought, exhausted. You folded over the page you stopped on in your book and sat it on the nightstand. You slipped off your jeans and bra until you were in your t-shirt and panties, and let yourself drift to sleep.

* * *

 

Negan’s Perspective:

          As you lay in bed with Sherry at your side, you didn’t hold her close to you or anything. You felt no connection to that woman, she was just someone to sleep with and bring you dinner. You didn’t feel for her like you felt for Elizabeth.

          You couldn’t get yourself to sleep with her in your bed. You shook her gently. “Sherry, you are gonna have to go.” She woke up confused.

          “Negan what are you talking about, this is our first night together in weeks!” She said, angrily.

          “Sherry. I said you are gonna have to fucking go. Do not make me repeat that shit again.” She got up angry and continued to yell at you, but you tuned her out completely and continued to think about Elizabeth.

          You didn’t even know why you asked Sherry to come to your room tonight. Maybe to escape your thoughts for a few hours. That sure didn’t fucking work. Sherry continued bitching and yelling at you while she gathered her clothes and put her heels on. You got up and walked into the living room with your boxers on and Sherry followed you out.

          “Negan. Why are you doing this to me? You’ve been ignoring me for that new bitch for weeks, it’s not fair.” She said angrily as she stood at your door.

          “Sherry, I’m not gonna fucking explain myself to you. What I do in my free time is none of your god damn business. I can bring whoever I want to this fucking room. And if I bring Elizabeth to this fucking room every night for the next year and don’t even say fucking hello to you once, I don’t wanna hear a fucking thing about it? Do you fucking understand me?” You said angrily, she’d finally fucking pissed you off.

          “You are an asshole, Negan.” She said, staring at you.

          “Yeah, and you are a fucking bitch. Ain’t that perfect? Now get the fuck out.” She gave you an offended look, and turned and left, slamming the door behind her and you locked it.

          About fucking time, you thought. At least Elizabeth wasn’t that much of a pain in the ass. I should fucking apologize, you thought. You got on a pair of sweats, a white t-shirt, and you slipped on your boots, leaving them untied. You grabbed Lucille, and headed down toward Elizabeth’s room.

          You stopped outside her door, thinking about what you would say, and finally cracked her door open. “Elizabeth…?” You whispered. You looked in and with the streak of moonlight across your face; you could see that she was asleep. You bit your lip in frustration, and quietly shut the door.

          You angrily swung Lucille around on your way back to your room, and once you got there, set her down in the chair beside the door. You kicked off your boots and locked the door behind you.

          You climbed into your bed and laid there with your thoughts piling up in your head. I can’t fuck things up again. I fucked things up for Lucille, and I made her fucking miserable. I can’t fuck things up with Elizabeth, too, you thought angrily.

          You decided to do your best to push the thoughts out of your head for now, you were fucking exhausted. You were gonna need your sleep anyway. You took a pillow from the other side of the bed and covered your face with it, forcing yourself to sleep.


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan forces Elizabeth to come back to his room for a talk.

          You woke up to the sound of whistling and boots walking down the hallway towards your room that morning. You sat up with your blanket still pulled over you and listened closely.

          After about ten seconds, the sound of the boots and the whistling stopped, and you heard three knocks on your door.

          “Who is it?” You shouted out, awaiting a response.

          “Who the fuck do you think it is darling? Better not have any other fucking men coming to wake you up in the morning.” Negan growled.

          “Come in.” You shouted, suddenly feeling nervous to see Negan even though you were so angry at him last night. Negan opened the door, walking in and closing it behind him. He moved your katana off of the chair in the room and sat down, laying Lucille across his lap. Negan smiled at you with his usual devilish grin.

          “You look so fucking cute with your hair all messed up, but waking up.” You blushed a little with a smile, but then managed to straighten your face. You were still angry at him, you couldn’t let yourself fall victim to his charm right now.

          “Yep. Did you need something?” You said, getting up out of the bed. With the blanket no longer covering you, Negan saw that you were only wearing your t-shirt and panties, and you could feel his eyes on you, even with your back turned to him. You searched for your pants and quickly began pulling them on. He began to talk as you were pulling your bra on underneath your shirt.

          “I, uh, actually came to talk to you. I’m sorry I didn’t come get you and bring you back to the room last night, I-” You cut him off.

          “Yeah, don’t worry, I get it. The other girls need company, too.” You said, throwing a fake smile at him. “Don’t worry, I am keeping myself company. I went ahead and asked Dwight for a job assignment so I’m working dinners in the kitchen with Vicki, now. No worries.” You said, still smiling at him. He looked befuddled.

          “Damn, that didn’t fucking take long. Well, how about you come back to the fucking room tonight so we can talk?” He asked. You pondered for a moment.

          “Yeah, I’ll see if I can find some time for that after I help with dinner tonight. I’ll let you know, okay?” You said, giving him a peck on the cheek and pretending everything was okay. “Honestly, I gotta get going, I have a lot to do today.” You began pulling on your boots, and when you were finished you pulled your hair up into a messy bun. You slung your katana over your shoulder and grabbed the door knob. “I’ll see you later maybe, okay?” You said to him, still fake smiling away.

          “Yep, I’ll fucking make sure of it.” He said gruffly, standing and following you out of the room, closing the door behind him. He headed back towards his room and you almost felt yourself running out towards the courtyard of the Sanctuary. Anything to get away from how he was making you feel. You couldn’t shake what he said to you. “I’ll fucking make sure of it.”

          Once you were outside you noticed Arat sitting at the picnic table with her eyes closed, soaking in the sun. It must have been her day off of working; she looked so peaceful. You walked over and sat down across the table from her.

          “Hey you, how’s it going? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you around!” You said happily. She opened her eyes and looked at you.

          “I’m glad to see you are okay, Simon said he couldn’t tell where Rick’s group shot you at, we feared the worst honestly. How are you feeling?” She said, leaning in towards you, obviously worried about you.

          “Yeah, I’m okay.” You pulled your leg up on the table, moving your pants and showing her the bandage. “Just a calf shot thankfully. It could’ve been a lot worse.” You put your leg back down, but Arat was still looking at you with a worried look. “What?” You asked.

          “You don’t seem like your usual happy, snarky self. What’s going on?” She asked.

          You told her everything. You told her about how close you and Negan had been getting. You told her about you telling him how you felt and him shutting you down, and about how you’d been avoiding him.

          “And the worst part was that he acted so concerned about me yesterday, and then never said another fucking word to me. He had Sherry spend the night in his room instead.” You said frustrated with your arms crossed in front of you.

          “I understand why you are frustrated.” She said, taking a bite out of the apple she’d pulled from her bag. “Just so you know, I did hear them arguing last night though, around midnight. Sounded like he kicked her out, I heard her stomping down the hallway back to her room.” She said, taking another bite of her apple and chewing.

          “Well, that’s an interesting development I guess.” You stared off at the sky, wondering what they would have been fighting about. He hadn’t said anything to you about it this morning.

          You and Arat continued to talk for a while and eventually went to the cafeteria for lunch. It was a simple sandwich but it tasted good, you were hungry and you’d skipped out on breakfast that morning when you were trying to get away from Negan.

          After lunch you and Arat played cards for a little bit and continued to bond. It was nice having a girlfriend around here again instead of always being surrounded by men. It was refreshing to gossip and laugh with someone for once.

          Around two you realized it was time to start working dinner prep so you said goodbye to Arat and started making your way to the kitchen. When you arrived there, Vicki had just finished washing her hands and was tying the apron that hung from her neck around her waist.

          “It’s good to see you showed up!” She said, walking up to you and squeezing both of your cheeks. “We’ve got a lot of work to do today. We’re gonna be doing pork chops and mashed potatoes, corn, and bread for everybody. I’m gonna let you get started on the potatoes and I’m gonna get to work with the pork chops. We’ll leave the corn and bread to Robert and Theresa when they get here. Those two are fools in love, they are never on time.” This made you laugh a little, but you quickly got to work.

          You began peeling the potatoes and filled a large pot with water and waited for it to boil. You then threw the potatoes in, and went to help Vicki while you let them boil. Robert and Theresa did eventually show up, and Vicki tasked Robert with the corn and Theresa with baking the bread.

          Once your potatoes had finished boiling, you got a few large mixing bowls and your tool, and began smashing the potatoes and mixing the butter in with them.

          When you were finally finished, your arm felt like it was going to fall off. You were used to making mashed potatoes for a family, not a colony. Vicki seemed impressed though, she liked them when she taste tested them. As you were all beginning to clean up and take the food out to the line, Dwight entered the kitchen, looking at you.

          “Hey Dwight, what’s wrong?” You asked, worried something had happened.

          “Boss wants you to make you both a dinner plate and bring it to his room, said he needs to talk to you.” Shit, you thought. He was definitely going to make sure you didn’t avoid him tonight. You nodded and Dwight left. You got two dishes and began to make you both plates while Vicki, Robert, and Theresa continued clean up silently.

          Once you were finished, you pulled off your apron and hung it on the hook you’d taken it from and turned to face them. “Well, if I mysteriously go missing, you guys know who took me.” This seemed to lighten the tension in the room a little, and Vicki smiled at you and gave you a hug.

          “Thank you for your help honey. You be good, I’ll see you tomorrow at two.” She said, and squeezed you tight one more time. She almost reminded you of your mother; it was nice to have someone in your life like that again.

          With no more time to waste, you took both of the plates and began walking towards Negan’s room, much like you’d watched Sherry do last night (minus the high heels and little black dress).

          When you arrived you knocked gently, and Negan was quick to answer the door. “Well that was pretty fucking quick, you must have missed me.” He said, smiling down at you with his beautiful glowing teeth. You rolled your eyes with a smile and walked inside. He was wearing sweatpants and one of his white shirts. He could make anything look good, he still looked so attractive.

          You set the plates of food on the counter in his small kitchen. “What’s the use in having your own kitchen if you don’t ever cook your own food?” You said to him sarcastically. He smiled and began to step towards you.

          “Sometimes I do fucking cook my own food. Why, you want me to cook for you one of these nights baby doll? I’ll tell you what; I make a hell of a plate of spaghetti.” He winked and put his hands on your hips.

          “How about you catch something and make me a real dinner and then we’ll talk.” You smiled, looking up at him. You couldn’t help but be drug in by him, he was too much.

          “Oh, I see. You’ve got expensive taste. No cheap fucking date here.” He kissed your cheek, and you forced yourself to pull away. You walked to his couch and sat down.

          “So, what did you need to talk about?” You asked, staring across the room at him.

          “We’ll save that conversation for after dinner, how about that?” He said, picking up the plates and motioning for him to follow you to the open table in his office. You sighed, but stood and followed him.

          You sat at the table, and he got two glasses and poured you each some wine, and you began to eat the dinner. “Damn, did you make this? It’s fucking good.” He said, taking another bite.

          “I made the potatoes, but I made your meal last night.” You said, staring down at your plate and continuing to eat. Negan didn’t respond to that, he could tell you were sore about him not speaking to you last night.

          You ate the majority of your meal in silence. When your plates were empty, Negan took them and rinsed them off in the sink in his small kitchen. You followed him and sat back down on the couch.

          “So, what was it you needed to talk to me about?” Negan was quiet for a moment, and finally turned to you. He walked to the couch and sat beside you.

          “What was wrong with you yesterday? Why wouldn’t you tell me yesterday morning?” He gave you a hard look.

          “Wow, well it sure didn’t seem like you gave a shit about what was wrong with me when you asked Sherry to stay with you and didn’t say another fucking word to me all day. So why do you give a shit now?” Your words burnt your tongue as they slipped out of your mouth. They were cruel, but you were hurt and you couldn’t help yourself. Negan looked shocked at what you said. He finally spoke.

          “I needed to… Think about how I was feeling.” He said, uneasy. This was a side of Negan you’d never seen before, but you were still seeing red.

          “And did you think about it real fucking good while you were fucking Sherry, and she was sleeping where I slept, while I was right down at the end of this fucking hallway?!”

          “Listen to me, Elizabeth! I do fucking care about you, okay! I fucking love you. And you know what, I love you a lot, and it’s fucking scary for me! There isn’t a lot of shit that fucking scares me, but this shit does! When I figured out you’d been taken, I felt like Lucille had died all over again! I never wanted to fucking feel like that again! I fucking love you, okay? Are you happy?” Negan growled, loudly and angrily.

          You were absolutely stunned. You stared at Negan with a dumbfounded look on your face. You couldn’t believe that he’d just admitted his feelings to you, and you definitely couldn’t believe that he’d compared them to Lucille. Lucille was the love of his life, there was no one that would ever compare to her.

          “Aren’t you going to fucking say something?! Don’t just sit there and fucking stare at me, say something!” Negan said angrily, clearly frustrated by your lack of response. You didn’t have words, you had actions.

          You pushed him back, crawling on top of his lap. Your lips crashed hard into his and you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him deeper than you’d ever kissed him before. He tangled his fingers into your hair, responding to your kiss.

          He stood up, picking you up with him, and began walking you both to his room as you continued kissing him.

          When you arrived in his room he threw you down on the bed, immediately coming down over top of you, pinning you to the bed in place. There were no words to say to him. You could only show him what you were feeling.

          You pushed him up, sitting up to reach him and peeled his white shirt off of him and he pushed down his pants, leaving his gorgeous, toned body bare. He unbuttoned your pants and pulled them off of you, along with your panties, and you pulled off your shirt and bra.

          You were already soaking wet when he shoved his fingers into you, continuing to kiss you. You moaned into his mouth, and he was relentless. He continued pumping his fingers in and out of you until he could feel your body start to tremble.

          He then climbed over top of you and slid his thick cock deep into you, and you felt yourself contract around him. He gave you a moment to adjust to his size before he began pushing himself in and out of you, but not hard like he usually did. He wasn’t super gentle, but he held eye contact with you as he pushed and pulled himself in and out of you.

          You couldn’t stop moaning. You dug your finger nails into his back, dragging them across it leaving marks. He was moaning as he continued pumping into you, and you finally couldn’t stand it anymore.

          “Oh my God, Negan… I fucking love you! Fuck!” You were screaming his name; you couldn’t handle how much pleasure he was providing for you. He got down and kissed and bit your neck right below your ear.

          “I fucking love you too baby girl. Now scream for me.” With that, he gave you a hard pump, and you screamed out. It was enough to push you over the edge, and you felt yourself cum all around his dick. Within a few more pumps, he came into you, collapsing down over you, and kissing you more. After a few minutes of you both catching your breath and lying beside each other, he turned his head to look at you.

          “Are you fucking happy now, darling? You got what you wanted out of me.” He sounded exhausted.

          “Just one thing… Do you actually mean it? Or are you just saying it because you think I’ll stop being pissed at you?” You said, turning your head to look at him. He put his hand on the side of your face.

          “I swear to God, baby doll. I mean it, even if it scares the shit out of me. But listen, I’m not going to change everything all of a sudden. Last night when I was with Sherry, I realized I couldn’t fucking stand her. She isn’t intelligent, she isn’t fucking fun. She just agrees with everything I fucking say, there’s no fucking personality. It’s like fucking a plastic fucking doll. There’s no passion or fucking emotion. I kicked her out of my fucking room, I couldn’t take it anymore. That’s when I really fucking knew. You are changing me. And the rest of my wives are just like that. But I can’t just go in there and tell them all it’s over. I don’t want anyone to fucking think that one person can influence me. That can put you and this whole place in danger. But it will definitely put you in danger. You saw what Rick’s group did just because they could see I fucking favored you.” He was clearly being serious; he stared into your eyes with every word he spoke.

          You closed your eyes and smiled. You looked back at the ceiling. “I’m glad to hear it,” you said, “because I really wanted to fucking hit Sherry when I saw her walking to your room last night. But I understand. I’m just happy to hear that you do feel the same as I do, because I was starting to feel like a fool.” You said to him, he laughed.

          “You don’t need to fucking worry darling, cause I’m pretty sure that I’m fucking all yours now. You know, if you’re agreeable to it.” He slipped his hand around yours, holding it.

          “Yeah,” you smiled, “I think I am.”


	14. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Negan wake up to disaster.

          When you woke that morning you felt happier than you’d felt in ages. Negan was nuzzled up in your neck and you felt the prickle of his beard up against your skin. The sun that made its way in through the window was bright and warm on your cheek.

          For a moment you almost forgot that you were in the middle of the apocalypse. It was almost as if life was normal again. Like you were in a normal, happy relationship and there wasn’t a care in the world. But this wasn’t like that, and you were still in the apocalypse.

          It was then that you heard the banging on the door.

          “BOSS, BOSS PLEASE HURRY UP OPEN THE DOOR! THE WALKERS ARE BREAKING IN!! THERE IS A HERD, HURRY!” You heard Dwight continue rapping on the door and Negan jumped up. Your perfect moment was officially gone - now you were in fight mode.

          You and Negan both jumped up out of the bed without words, pulling on your clothes. You ran do the door and both pulled on your boots. You grabbed your katana and handed Negan his beloved Lucille.

          “Let’s get to fucking work, baby doll.” He said gruffly. You nodded and ripped the door open. Dwight, with a panicked expression, began jogging down the hall, and you both followed close behind. In the hall, there were Saviors telling people to stay in their rooms, and rushing those who were outside to their rooms.

          You and Negan followed Dwight out into the Sanctuary courtyard, and saw bodies everywhere. There were men on the ground screaming, being overtaken by Walkers. There were corpses, both of men killed and Walkers. You looked around the courtyard horrified, trying to see where they were coming in.

          It was then that you noticed the hole in the wall, where a large, military style vehicle had driven through. This hit had completely knocked out a section of the wall, and there was a whole herd of Walkers coming to the Sanctuary. You could see them for miles.

          You looked to Negan, and for the first time in your life, you couldn’t believe that he actually looked scared. When he looked down at you, his face immediately straightened with his normal, hard look that he gave you.

          “We’ve got to get this fucking hole closed up. This had to have fucking been Rick’s group. They are the only fucking ones who have fucking retaliated.” You nodded to him and began looking around for what could block the hole.

          “All I can think is to find a way to hold off the Walkers long enough to get the box trucks in front of that hole.” Negan nodded at you.

          “Good fucking thinking, baby doll.” Negan began shouting to his men. “Get this fucking yard cleared out, we’ve got to get the fucking trucks moved in front of that god damn hole!” Everyone looked to Negan, clearly horrified at what was happening.

          “Don’t just fucking look at me, get your asses fucking moving!” Negan screamed, bringing Lucille down through the head of a Walker. The men quickly followed suit, attacking the Walkers that continued to flow through the opening in the wall.

          You quickly made your way to the trucks, cutting down Walkers as you went. When you finally made it to the trucks, you were relieved to see that the keys were left in the ignition. You climbed up into the truck, reminiscing for a moment on when Negan would help you get into the trucks. But now wasn’t the moment for happy memories; now was the time for action. You noticed Dwight about twenty feet away and shouted to him.

          “Dwight!” He turned to look at you. “I need you and the men with guns to start shooting at the Walkers coming in; everyone else needs to take care of the Walkers that are already in. We gotta get that hole cleared out so I can move this truck in front of it!” You shouted to him. He nodded, and you were almost surprised that he followed your orders without question.

          He began shouting your orders to the men with guns, and the men without continued to attack the Walkers who’d already made their way inside, while the men with guns began to shoot at the Walkers coming in the hole. As the men shot, the corpses piled up right outside the wall and began to block the Walkers path in. As they began crawling in over the dead, you quickly got the truck moving and headed towards the opening.

          You heard the other truck fire up and figured it was Negan, ready to pull the second truck up beside this one as reinforcement. The men continued shooting until you were too close and you pulled truck in front of the hole as close as you could get to the wall. You immediately began to feel the truck jerking as the Walkers began to push on it.

          You quickly scooted across the seat and jumped out of the passenger door and slammed it shut, running out of the way so Negan could get the other truck against the first to reinforce it, ensuring the Walkers wouldn’t push their way through. Negan also slid out of the passenger side of his truck, and you both got to work on taking out the rest of the Walkers that were in the courtyard with the Saviors. Once the last Walker fell, everyone fell silent, exhausted, with the roar of the herd of dead just on the other side of your wall. You looked to Negan.

          “What the hell are we going to do? There’s no way we have enough ammo to kill that many Walkers, that herd goes on for miles.” Negan looked down and shook his head, scratching his beard with his gloved hand.

          “I don’t fucking know, darling. But we better fucking figure it out soon, because we don’t have much fucking time before that wall is coming down. And I hate to think of the damage that is gonna be coming to those trucks the longer we leave them there.” Negan said, frustrated. You all sat quietly, grasping at any ideas you could come up with on what to do.

          “I can only think of one option.” Everyone turned to look at you. “If we can get on the other side of this herd with some motorcycles or anything noisy, we could draw the herd in a different direction.” Negan stood, looking at you with the usual hard look on his face. It was clear he was deep in thought.

          “You know, darling, that might just fucking work. The old satellite outpost Rick’s group cleared out is out a few miles that direction. I bet all the fucking motorcycles and vehicles are still there.” Negan grabbed your face and kissed you on the forehead.

          “Now you see, that’s why I fucking keep you around. You are God damn intelligent.” Negan winked at you, and you smiled, knowing he meant that he loved you.

          He quickly began rounding up men to send out to the outpost to begin the job. As he was running around, gathering men, you realized he hadn’t made any plans of taking you with him.

          “Negan, I’m going with you.” You said, sternly. He looked at you with worried eyes.

          “Darling, you know I can’t fucking let that happen.” He said to you quietly.

          “Well I’m sorry, darling,” you said, looking at him, “but you don’t have much of a choice. I’m going with you whether you like it or not, and you will have to deal with it.” Negan clenched his jaw and nodded. You knew it would kill him to see you in any danger, but there was no way you could just sit behind and hope that he would come back unharmed.

          “I’ll be right back; I need to let Vicki know that I won’t be able to help with food tonight.” He nodded and you ran off towards the bedrooms until you made your way to Vicki’s. You informed her that you were going to help lead the herd away and she understood completely. She hugged you, kissed your cheek, and told you to keep safe. You made your way back out to Negan and the men and slung your katana back over your shoulder.

          “Alright darling, are you fucking ready to get started?” He asked, looking at you unsure.

          “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s get moving.” You said with Negan’s usual hard expression. You and the men moved out. You climbed around the wall on the back side of the Sanctuary. Thankfully all of the Walkers stayed around the front where the hole was.

          You and the rest of the men began to slip unseen through the woods. It was still early in the morning, and none of you had eaten yet. Lucky there were some water bottles and granola bars hastily packed for the trip, and everyone took one to fuel up for the trek ahead.

          By the time you reached that satellite outpost, it was about 2PM. The herd had faded off about a mile back. You all checked out the inside of the satellite post to ensure there was no one hiding there, waiting to attack. When you were all pleased that the outpost was empty, you went around back to where the vehicles were located. There were four motorcycles and a few vehicles left. Negan looked to you with a grin on his face.

          “Well darling, have you ever driven a motorcycle before?” He continued grinning at you with a curious look. You blushed.

          “I’ve ridden on the back of my uncle’s once, but I’ve never driven one.” You said, shyly.

          “Well then, today is your lucky fucking day baby doll. You and I are gonna be riding side by fucking side.” He chose a smaller bike for you and you sat on it. He then showed you the basics of how to run it and you practiced with it a little in the field. Once you felt comfortable enough with driving it, Negan chose a bike and the rest of the group chose their vehicles.

          “Alright, you sorry shits,” Negan shouted to the group, “Are you ready to get all these fucking Walkers away from our home?!”


	15. Bed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth wakes up in the hospital at the Sanctuary.

          As your eyelids fluttered open, your vision was fuzzy. You could hear voices speaking, but they sounded like they were in a tunnel; it echoed through your head and you couldn’t make out what they were saying. In your blurred eyesight, you could see what looked like a man standing over you, but you couldn’t tell for sure.

          You wanted to speak, but you were too weak, too tired. You realized that your head was pulsing with a headache and felt yourself grimace. You heard whoever was in front of you speak more, but you still couldn’t understand them. Their voice sounded like it was getting further away, and your vision was beginning to fade.

          As your eyelids closed, the world went black and silent.

* * *

 

Negan’s Perspective:

          As you spoke to Elizabeth, waiting for her response, you realized she was falling unconscious again. You’d been waiting by her side for a week. Every time you had to leave her to take care of business, it felt like a piece of your soul stayed in that hospital beside her. The doctor then came through the doors, responding to your shouting.

          “Hey Doc, what the fuck is going on?! She was just fucking awake, her eyes were fucking open, and she fell back out. She couldn’t respond to me or anything.” You said angrily, squeezing Elizabeth’s hand.

          “Negan sir, I told you once and I will tell you again. She fell hard, she has been in a coma, and there is nothing we can do to pull her out of that. She has to come out of it on her own. The fact that you saw a flicker of her is a good sign; she may come around sooner rather than later.” The doctor twiddled his thumbs nervously, clearly in fear of you.

          “Well you better fucking hope she comes back Doc, because if she doesn’t, it’s gonna fucking be on you. And you won’t want to see what I’ll do if she’s gone.” You growled back to the Doctor. He looked down nervously and exited the room. You looked back to Elizabeth. The huge bruise on the side of her head made you grimace.

          “I knew I shouldn’t have let you go with us. This is all my fucking fault. I could’ve fucking kept you safe, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. And now you are here in a fucking hospital bed, and you won’t even fucking wake up. I would fucking do anything to hear your smart fucking mouth right now, lipping off to me.” You looked down, closing your eyes and still squeezing Elizabeth’s hand. “I love you so fucking much. I can’t lose you. Please come back to me.”

          You hadn’t felt this low in a while. It was the last time you were holding a beautiful woman’s hand in a hospital bed. It was Lucille. “God, if you are real, please don’t let me fuck this up again.” 

* * *

 

Elizabeth’s Perspective:

          When you could finally open your eyes, it was dark in your room. You couldn’t remember how you got here. The last thing you remembered you were riding your motorcycle beside Negan when moving the herd away from the Sanctuary.

          You went to get up when you felt something tugging on your arm. When you felt for what it was you realized there was an IV in your arm. What the fuck? What happened?

          You pulled the IV out and pulled the hospital gown you had on tighter around you. You felt bare and afraid. Your eyes finally adjusted to the dark and you used the moonlight peeking in from the window as your guide. You made your way to the door and flipped the light switch. You squinted as you allowed your eyes to adjust to the light, and smiled when you saw who was passed out in a chair beside your bed.

          You walked back over and sat on the edge of your bed, and you ran your hand over his salt and pepper beard.

          “Hey, sleepy head.” You said, nudging him awake. He jolted a little bit, and relaxed with a happy sigh when he saw you.

          “Holy fucking shit, I didn’t think you were ever going to wake up.” He said, pulling you down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around you and giving you a kiss.

          “What do you mean?” You asked, curiously. “How long have I been out? What happened?” You pulled back to look at him.

          “Baby doll, you don’t remember what happened?” You shook your head, realizing it felt a little sore. “You’ve been out for a week and a half. When we were moving that fucking herd, a group of deer ran out in front of us and you hit one. We never even saw it coming. You hit your head on the ground really fucking hard, it knocked you out instantly. The herd was right behind us and I had to grab you up onto my bike, and I rushed you back here the quickest fucking way I could without driving back through the herd. The rest of the men led it away, it’s gone now.”

          “Holy shit.” You said in disbelief. “Am I okay?” Negan laughed.

          “Well I don’t fucking know, baby doll. Do you feel okay?” He smiled at you.

          “I mean, I have a little headache, and I feel kind of sore, but that’s really it.” You said, looking down at your arms and noticing the road rash that covered them.

          “Well then, I’d say you are gonna be just fine darling. You do have a bad ass bruise on your head though; it’s starting to turn green though, which is kind of fucking gross.” He chuckled.

          “What?!” You jumped up, going for the first mirror you could see. You groaned as you pushed your hair out of the way to see the large green bruise that covered the right side of your face. “That’s really fucking attractive.” Negan walked up behind you and put his hands on your shoulders, looking at you both in the middle.

          “I still think you are fucking perfect, darling. But we need to talk about something.” You turned back to look at him, he had a serious look on his face.

          “Well? Spit it out, what’s wrong?” You said, eying him suspiciously.

          “Listen, I can’t fucking have you going out with us on runs like that anymore. I knew it was a bad idea from the beginning and look what fucking happened? You coulda gotten killed.” You interrupted him.

          “Negan, stop. You can’t live your life afraid that I’m going to die. I can’t live the rest of my life being sheltered from the world because you are afraid I’m going to die. You said it yourself; I’m not like your other wives. So please, don’t lock me in a room in a beautiful dress and expect me to sit there quietly and happily. It isn’t going to happen. I’m not that kind of girl.”

          “But Elizabeth, you don’t understand-” You cut him off again.

          “No Negan, you don’t understand. What was the first thing I did when I heard there was a herd outside? I jumped into action. You can’t just expect me to sit back in the face of danger and let someone else handle it for me. That isn’t me, and that is never going to change. And if that is what you want from me, then you have the wrong woman.”

          The look of hurt that spread across his face at these words was heavy. You could see how stressed he was about you being hurt. He couldn’t handle to see the one he loved being injured, and it was clear he couldn’t endure someone he loved dying again.

          “Listen, Negan.” You cupped his face in your hands. “I know you are afraid. I’m afraid, too. But I can’t live everyday afraid that maybe I’ll die today, or maybe you will die today. The only thing I can do is live my life to the fullest every day, and spend every moment I have loving you, and letting you know how much I love you. I could stay inside for the rest of my life, but I couldn’t still die tomorrow if I catch the flu or anything else. We just have to live, and love each other. Okay?” You said, staring into his eyes.

          He nodded, and nestled his head into the crook between your neck and shoulder.

          “But if you are going to continue on like you have been, you have to promise me one fucking thing.” He said. “You gotta promise you are gonna be a little more fucking careful, please.” You laughed a little bit.

          “Yeah, I can try that I suppose.” You said, and left a kiss on his cheek.


	16. Hilltop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to figure out who put the hole in the Sanctuary's wall.

          That morning it was time to get down to business. Negan had taken you back to his room after you two talked so you could rest comfortably in his bed, but honestly you hadn’t slept very well at all. Being unconscious for as long as you were was plenty of sleep for you.

          Negan, on the other hand, slept very well. He had his arms wrapped around you all night, and though you were in and out of sleep all night, you were happy to be in his embrace again. But once he woke up, he was on fire again.

          “We need to pay a fucking visit to Alexandria and remind these fuckers that the kind of stunt they fucking pulled with the truck through the wall will NOT be tolerated.” He was clearly frustrated, both because another group had the upper hand, and because, as a result, you were hurt. You sat quietly, pondering for a moment. After a minute, you finally spoke.

          “I don’t think Rick’s group was behind this.” He looked at you with anger and shock.

          “And why the fuck not? That is the only fucking group that has retaliated thus far. Why the fuck would any other group retaliate?”

          “Well, I’m not sure, I don’t even know what other groups that we are involved with, but Rick’s group didn’t have any large military vehicles like that. They actually look like the vehicles this group called Woodbury had that my group was watching. But that whole crew got wiped out a long time ago. Is it possible one of your other groups could have gotten ahold of it to attack?” You questioned. He sat quietly for a moment, scratching his rough beard.

          “I mean, I guess it’s fucking possible. But if it’s possible for any other group to have done it, why the fuck not Rick’s group?” He growled.

          “Well, when you got me back from Rick’s group, you bashed in that guy’s head for one. I mean, I don’t think they would be so stupid to try something again so soon after that. That would just be a suicide mission.” He pondered this for a moment.

          “Yeah, you are right, that would be pretty fucking stupid of them. Rick might be a fucking asshole, but he is fucking smart.” He stayed quiet for a moment. “The main groups we deal with are Alexandria, Hill Top, and the Kingdom. We have a few others, but they are too small to do any kind of damage. Those three are the only options. And if it wasn’t Alexandria, then that leave Hill Top and the Kingdom. I really can’t fucking imagine that it would be the Kingdom. We got a deal with their leader, we don’t step fucking foot in there and they give us half there shit. They are pretty tolerant. But we have had problems with Hill Top in the past…” He trailed off.

          “What kind of problems?” You questioned. You’d never heard him speak of these other communities until now. It actually surprised you that there were multiple communities sustaining the way the Sanctuary and Alexandria had.

          “A mix up with one of our outposts that were taking care of the pick-ups for the Hill Top, one of my fucking men started dicking around wanted the Hill Top’s leader’s head. Needless to say, one of the guys ended up stabbing their leader; it was a big fucking mess. Later on Rick’s group took out that whole fucking outpost. That’s what started this whole fucking thing with them.”

          “Well then, I think the Hill Top would probably be the first place we should look into before we go straight to blaming Alexandria again.” He nodded, and grunted as he stood up and stretched.

          “Alright darling, get up and get dressed. I got you some clothes up here. We’re gonna take a trip to the fucking Hill Top. They’ve never seen me in the flesh, this should be fucking fun.” He said with a devilish grin. You loved the way he smiled.

          After you’d gotten dressed, you headed out to the courtyard of the Sanctuary with Negan. You smiled as you noticed the hole in the wall was repaired. You felt so proud to love such a strong man. No matter his methods, he had a way of getting things done.

          After loading into the vehicles as usual, you made the trip to Hill Top. From what you could see past their walls, there was a large, historical brick building in the center of the compound. It looked beautiful.

          The men guarding the walls quickly opened the gates, allowing you all to drive in. You saw small huts around the outside of the large brick buildings, may with smoke billowing out of the top. There were many small crops around the grounds, and you quickly realized where all of the Sanctuary’s fresh produce was coming from. This was a farming community if nothing else. Negan jumped down out of the truck, and you slipped out after him.

          “Alright somebody, get your fucking leader out here, we need to have a little fucking talk!” Negan bellowed, clearly frightening these quiet people. A man with long brown hair and a thick beard disappeared inside of the historic brick building, and after a minute, came out with a thin, older balding man with a small beard.

          “Hello, Negan,” the older man said in a shaky voice, “I was beginning to think we would never meet. I hope you got the liquor from us that Simon was going to bring to you.” Negan brushed past this without a response.

          “You must fucking be Gregory then. Here’s the problem, Gregory. You should never have to fucking see me. There is absolutely no reason in hell why I should ever have to come here in the place of Simon.” Negan said to him with a frightening look on his face. Gregory was clearly a coward; the look of fear on his face was more so than the fear of any of the people in his community.

          “Well, what could you possibly need to be here for, sir? Is something wrong?” Gregory stammered.

          “Well, do you know anything about a huge fucking military style vehicle plowing a nice big hole through the fucking wall of the Sanctuary? Because I’ve got a fucking feeling that you do, considering I noticed those same vehicles parked just a few fucking miles out from here.” Negan almost yelled in Gregory’s face, and I thought Gregory might just melt into a puddle there.

          “N-No, I s-swear sir! I have no idea who or how that would have happened! I swear, it wasn’t us! I am happy with the peace we have between our groups! I would never do anything to break that!” Gregory looked like he was going to have a stroke. You noticed the man who’d originally went to get Gregory was no longer anywhere to be seen. As Negan continued to shout at Gregory, you caught his attention and pointed this out.

          “Gregory! Where the fuck is that guy that went to get you! We need to have a fucking talk with him; he clearly didn’t think this was important enough to fucking stick around and listen to!”

          “W-who? Jesus? I- I mean Paul? It’s a nickname we have for-” Negan cut Gregory off.

          “Yeah, I don’t fucking care about your pet names Gregory.” Negan looked to his men. “Go get that fucking guy out of that building and bring him here right the fuck now.” The men nodded and rushed the building. After about ten minutes of searching, the men came back empty handed. Negan grabbed Gregory by his shirt and got close to his face.

          “Where the fuck did he go, Gregory?” Gregory gasped for air, clearly still terrified.

          “I-I don’t know! Paul is kind of an escape artist! He doesn’t listen to any of us; he comes and goes as he pleases. I can’t keep track of everyone!” Negan growled at this and threw Gregory down to the ground.

          “Well, you better fucking figure it out, Gregory. Or you are gonna have another thing coming. We are just gonna fucking stay here until your friend decides to fucking show back up then, how about that?” Gregory began to grasp for words again, trying to explain why it could be days before Paul came back.

          “Nonsense, Greg! If he doesn’t show up within an hour, we’re just gonna have to kill one of your people. I’ll even let you be the one to choose which will go. How about that?” Negan laughed, horror was spread across Gregory’s face.

          “So,” Negan said, “How about you give us the grand fucking tour?”


	17. Hilltop Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Negan spend time at the Hilltop - it's time for someone to pay.

          “T-the grand tour? I mean this place isn’t…” Gregory stuttered.

          “Did I fucking ask if this place was nice and fancy Gregory? Or did I fucking ask for the grand tour?” Negan said, unwavering. He held Lucille underneath Gregory’s chin at his throat, and you could see Gregory gasping for air in fear of what Negan may do to him.

          “Y-yes sir, Negan… You are right. P-please, let me give you a tour of the grounds.” Gregory took a deep breath in, attempting to recollect himself and hide the fear he was so clearly feeling. He looked down to the ground, and back up to Negan. “Please, Negan. Follow me to my home and office.” He started towards the large, historical looking brick building.

          Negan looked back at you with a huge grin on his face, propping Lucille against his shoulder. He licked his lower lip and his smile beamed at you.

          “Now that’s more fucking like it. Come on baby doll.” He held his arm out to you and you smiled, walking up beside him towards the building as he wrapped his Lucille-free arm around you. As you walked with Negan, you whispered to him.

          “You know, this wouldn’t be a bad place to have control of. The location is perfect and there is a great lookout location at the top of the building.” Negan ran his tongue across his bottom lip and you could see that he was in thought.

          “Darlin’, you are one hundred percent fucking right. Our place is pretty fuckin’ good as it is, but we don’t have any eyes in the sky in this area. It really wouldn’t be a bad fuckin idea. I think we might just need to leave some men here to keep a fuckin’ eye on these assholes.” Negan grinned devilishly, lighting a fire in your stomach. You returned the smile.

          As you reached the building, Gregory climbed the stairs and opened the beautiful white door. You entered the building to find a beautifully decorated main hall with a grand staircase and doors off to either side leading into different rooms. The main hall was crowded with your large group of Saviors filling it.

          “Excuse me sir… Negan? Uhm, what should I call you?” Gregory stumbled on his words, laughing nervously. You could tell Negan was loving the fear he instilled in Gregory.

          “You can fucking call me Negan. What do you want, Gregory?” He said seriously, tightening his grip on Lucille. Gregory noticed this grip and again, nervously laughed.

          “Negan, I was hoping to speak with you privately in my office? Perhaps have a glass of Scotch over conversation?” Negan flashed a toothy grin.

          “You know what, that sounds fucking fantastic. Come on, Elizabeth,” he motioned for you to follow and Gregory immediately spoke up.

          “I’m sorry, Negan, but I was hoping for a private conversation…” He said with a nervous glance at you. Negan began to chuckle quietly under his breath.

          “Now Gregory, anything you want to fuckin’ say to me can be said in the presence of my wife, seeing as I’m fucking sure it’s your buddy Jesus’ fault that she’s all fucking banged up the way she is.” He raised his voice in a way that made Gregory jump. “WE SHOULDN’T EVEN HAVE TO FUCKING BE HERE RIGHT NOW!” Negan shouted, dropping Lucille down to his side, gripping her tightly with his gloved fist.

          “O-oh my God, yes, of course, you’re right Negan, sir… I’m so sorry. You can bring her, certainly… Come on, then…” Gregory said, terrified. He quickly made his way to the office door, and you both followed. Negan looked down at you and gave you a wink; you returned a small grin. You heard Negan’s men in the main hall chuckling amongst themselves at Gregory’s reaction to Negan.

          When you entered Gregory’s office, it was decorated just as grandiosely as the main hall of the building. There was a large, impressive painting hanging over the mantel, and a sitting area near a large and beautiful wooden desk. The office must have belonged to someone of importance before the world ended, there’s no way it belonged to someone like Gregory.

          Gregory immediately made his way to the desk, standing in front of it with three crystal glasses, pouring a decent shot of what looked like some very good Scotch into each glass. When he was finished pouring, he handed you each a glass, and took one for himself. Negan gave him his astonishing white grin.

          “So, what might it be that you feel you need to talk about with me, Gregory?” Negan asked curiously, walking around the back of the desk and sitting back in the chair, propping his legs up on the desk and lying Lucille across his lap. You decided to seat yourself in a nice arm chair in the sitting area and watch how this unfolded. Gregory looked between the two of you, still clearly uncomfortable.

          “Well, you see, I just wanted to be upfront and honest with you, Negan.” Gregory leaned against the desk, obviously in an attempt to look comfortable with his situation. “You see, if Jesus did somehow have something to do with what happened at the Sanctuary, I honestly had no idea. Jesus is a person who has no home, he comes and goes as he pleases. He doesn’t follow our rule and we can’t control him. He’s an escape artist, and a damn good one. I don’t claim him as one of my own.” Gregory said, matter-of-factly. He took a nice large sip from his Scotch, looking at Negan with an attempt at seriousness. Negan grinned his beautiful white grin.

          “What the fuck do you not get about me not giving a rat’s ass if you claim the fucker or not?!” Negan growled, throwing back his Scotch and slamming the glass down so hard on the desk that it shattered. Gregory jumped back quickly, frightened. You didn’t even flinch, your smile only grew wider.

          “Gregory, let me make this abundantly fucking clear. I don’t give a fuck if you claim him, if you have no idea what happened, or if you never even met the motherfucker. He was a part of this group, and you fucking know him. So, all of you fuckers are going to pay the fucking price for what he did to my fucking home, and what the fuck happened to my hot fuckin’ wife over there because of that.” He stood up and leaned over the desk with his gloved hands atop the shattered glass. “Do I make myself fucking clear this time, Gregory?” Negan was visibly gritting his teeth in anger.

          “Y-yes sir… Crystal clear.” Gregory said quietly, throwing the rest of his Scotch back down his throat. You sipped yours calmly. Negan took a deep sigh, and after calming himself stood up straight and looked back at Gregory.

          “You know what, Gregory? I’m getting sick of waiting for your boy to return. I think we’re gonna deal with this right fucking now.” Negan picked Lucille up off the desk and motioned for you to follow him. Your smile beamed as you slammed the last sip of your Scotch and hopped up from the chair to follow him. Panic immediately crossed Gregory’s face.

          “W-what do you mean we’re dealing with it now?! I-I didn’t do anything to deserve being killed!” Gregory chased after the two of you. You heard Negan laughing as he walked back outside of the building to the yard.

          “Now what kind of guy would I be if I killed the fucking leader of this group, and they had no one to follow?” Negan smiled. “No, I’ve got something different in mind.” As Negan walked into the yard, he started looking around, examining the members of the group here. It was there he noticed a man that you’d both seen before, but not here. You remembered him from Alexandria. It was the guy who was afraid of you that let you in, he had a mullet. His name was Eugene.

          “You!” Negan boomed. “Now what the fuck might you be doing here, mister Eugene? As I very fucking well remember, you aren’t a part of this group. So, what’s the fucking story?” Negan beamed as he approached a trembling Eugene.

          “This group has a doctor, and one of our members are in need of his meds, sir.” Negan looked satisfied with this answer, and he wrapped an arm around Eugene.

          “Well now, if this isn’t your lucky day. You are going back to the fucking Sanctuary with me. You see, a little birdy told me that you know how to make some homemade bullets. And that’s the kind of fucking production that I need going on in my group, not in Rick and the Dick Brigade’s.” Eugene looked terrified, but he couldn’t speak. “And you tell me that these fuckers here have a doctor and meds? Now I guess it’s my fucking lucky day, too.” Negan smiled. “Gregory, bring me your doctor.” Negan motioned to a few of his men. “You guys, go pack up all the medical supplies. We’ll be taking them home with us.” Gregory stumbled over his words.

          “B-but Negan, what will happen if one of us falls ill? We need our doctor and medicine.” Negan immediately stopped him.

          “Well, that’s just too fucking bad, Gregory. I told you I was gonna deal with this right now, and you’re fucking lucky I’m not bashing any skulls in. I’d say a bullet maker and a doctor is a fair fucking trade, even if Eugene isn’t yours to trade. We’ll just let Rick the Dick give me a call about that one.” Negan said, winking at Gregory. Gregory’s jaw hung open, clearly dumbfounded and unable to argue with Negan further. Negan pushed Eugene towards his men.

          “Get this fucker and the doctor back to the Sanctuary safely. Elizabeth and I are going to go on another little run and head back later.” Negan’s men nodded their heads in agreement and Negan turned to you.

          “Well, darlin’, this has turned out to be a fucking good day if you ask me. How about me and you go on a little supply run together before we head back to the Sanctuary? I say it’s about time you get out, give that fuckin’ sword a swing and kill a Walker or two. Don’t want you gettin’ fuckin’ rusty when I might need you to have my back.” Negan smiled and winked at you. He wrapped his arm back around you as you both walked towards the truck.

          “Oh please, as if I’d be the one getting rusty. You’re the old man. You need all the practice you can get.” You giggled as you walked with him.

          “You better not be arguing with your daddy, or I’ll have to fucking punish you.” He growled sexually under his breath so no one else would hear.

          “Yes, sir.” You beamed up at him, smiling and kissing him.


	18. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Negan go for a little supply run after leaving Hilltop and get stuck in a small town for the night.

          It was about two in the afternoon now, and the sun was beaming bright in the sky. Negan drove the two of you down the road heading to a small town about seven miles outside of the Sanctuary. The truck was old and loud with a large covered cab, but it was great for transporting materials. The front seat was a bench, and it was perfect for sliding to the middle seat and snuggling up under Negan’s free arm while he drove. Lucille sat propped up in the right passenger seat.

          “It feels so fuckin’ good to just be the two of us baby doll.” Negan said to you with a smile on his face. He had the window open and the warm air moving through the cab of the truck felt wonderful. You grinned and kissed his cheek.

          “It does feel good. I wish we could just pretend life was normal and there was no dead roaming the streets,” you said as the truck drove past a Walker woman in a very ragged sundress. Negan kissed the top of your head as he continued driving.

          “I know darlin’. Maybe someday we’ll get out of this shit.” The truck entered the town and Negan slowed to a stop in what looked like would be the town square. You picked up Lucille and handed her carefully to him, and as he hopped out of the truck, you grabbed your katana and followed.

          It felt so wonderful to be out and free, especially when Negan was at your side. He made you feel safe, like nothing in the world could ever hurt you. The two of you made fun out of killing the Walkers in the square, him bashing heads in with Lucille and you cutting them in half. It was a great release to finally be able to move. No worries of being under attack, no being kidnapped. No being confined to a hospital bed because you are terrible at driving a motorcycle.

          You followed Negan into buildings, though the two of you didn’t come up with a whole lot. This town had certainly been raided and cleaned out. But you both checked every building in the area because it was a reason to be away from the Sanctuary for a while, and with each other instead.

          After hours of running through buildings and killing Walkers, you were both tired. You decided it was time to head back to the Sanctuary and get some rest.

* * *

 

Negan’s Perspective:

          You turned the key and the truck made no sound, not even a fucking sputter. Just the annoying God damn clicking of a very fucking dead battery.

          “Mother fucker!” You yelled, kicking the side of the truck leaving a large dent. This had you fuming, but Elizabeth was already checking other vehicles around. At least one of us is fucking calm, you thought. You took an angry swing at a Walker who was easing towards you, knocking its head clean off its shoulders. This made you feel a little bit better. You heard Elizabeth laugh to herself.

          “And what might you think is so God damn funny, baby doll?” You said, pointing at her with a very grimy Lucille. She grinned at you.

          “Oh nothin’, just can’t wait to see how you handle me when I get you really pissed off for the first time.” She said, winking at you. You licked your bottom lip with a devilish grin, now walking towards her.

          “Do you wanna fuckin’ find out honey? Because I’d love to show you, right fucking here.” You growled at her, backing her up against the side of a box truck. You dropped Lucille to the ground beside you and your hands caged Elizabeth in. Your body was so close to hers that you could feel her breath coming out sharply.

          “Maybe I do want to find out, daddy. Show me,” she whimpered to you. Her hands reached out to touch your sides, and you immediately grabbed her hands, slamming them against the truck behind her. She let out a sharp gasp, but the hunger in her eyes made it clear how badly she wanted more.

          You went straight for her throat. As you kissed and bit her your beard scraped against her skin and all she could do was moan, she’s like fuckin’ clay in my hands, you thought. You released her hands and quickly pulled her shirt over her head. The sun was setting and the way it danced on her skin made your hunger for her even greater.

          You pushed her back up against the truck and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding your ungloved hand down her pants and finger fucking her while you kissed her deep. You felt her moaning into your lips. When she was squirming against your finger and your hand was soaked, you decided it was your turn.

          “I’m gonna need you to get on your fuckin’ knees, baby doll.” You growled low into her neck. She beamed her gorgeous fucking smile.

          “Yes, daddy.” She said sweetly. You put your middle finger up to her lips and she sucked every little drop of her own juice off it before sliding down your body to her knees and starting to unbuckle your belt and unbutton your pants.

* * *

 

Elizabeth’s Perspective:

          You could feel how hard he was through his dark jeans as he let his head fall back so you could work for him. You unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down along with his boxers, letting them down his legs just enough so his cock could be free.

          You slowly started circling the head of his cock with your tongue and he let out a low moan before you slowly took his whole length in, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat. You heard him chuckle quietly to himself.

          “God damn baby, you are a fuckin’ show off the way you do that shit.” He groaned. You knew how much he loved it. You sucked him slow at first, going along with your hand as you pulled up. His hand tangled into your hair as he gripped it and started pushing your head. He had to always feel like he was in control, you thought. The more you sucked him the faster you went, until you could feel him trembling. He was so close.

          Finally, when he couldn’t take anymore he pushed you as deep down onto his dick as he could and his hot cum spilled down your throat.

          “Holy fuckin’ shit honey. That never fuckin’ gets old.” He said, laughing a little. He pulled you up from your knees and pulled your head forward, so he could kiss you deeply. He made you pull of your pants and you were still completely soaking your panties when he picked you up, pushing your back against the truck and wrapping your legs around him.

          He continued kissing and biting at your lips and you felt him push your panties aside and slowly push his length into your dripping pussy. You couldn’t help but moan loudly, he wasn’t small, and his cock was thicker than any you’d ever had before. He slowly lifted you up and down on his cock making you moan his name.

          “God, I fucking love hearing you moan my name baby…” He growled at you as he picked up speed and started pumping himself into you faster.

          “Daddy it feels so good, please don’t stop!” You nearly yelled to him, making his grin spread wide across his face. This only made him go harder. You started to feel the burn of an orgasm in your stomach as you bit and kissed on his neck. “I’m so close,” you barely could speak but you squeaked that out.

          With one last scream of his name you felt yourself release all over Negan’s cock, and you felt pure ecstasy as he continued pumping in and out of your sensitive pussy before filling you with his cum once again. He dropped you back down to your feet and cupped your face, kissing you deeply on your mouth.

          “I fuckin’ love you baby. You have no fuckin’ idea how much I love you.” He kissed your lips gently one more time after saying this, making you smile.

          “I love you too, Negan.” You gave him one more peck on his lips before you both cleaned yourselves up and redressed.

          “Well baby I don’t think we’re getting back home tonight,” Negan said, “so I’m gonna build us a fire and we’re gonna have to fuckin’ sleep in the back cab of the truck. I saw some blankets in one of the other cars, we’ll have to use our bags as pillows.” Negan was rubbing his beard with his gloved hand as he looked around the town square, developing his plan. You agreed and went to get the blanket, and he started breaking apart wooden pallets to burn.

          The truck was thankfully against the grassy part of the town square, so you opened the doors of the back cab of the truck and made the two of you a makeshift bed. He made the fire in front of the doors so the two of you could keep warm. The hot air began to flow in the cab of the truck, keeping it a cozy temperature. The two of you sat on the edge of the truck bed, eating a little bit of canned vegetables you’d brought with you, and enjoying the fire.

          After a while you both started to feel sleepy and Negan laid back, patting his chest so you could rest your head on him rather than the uncomfortable backpack. He covered you both in the blanket and ran his hand gently through your hair.

          “I’ve definitely slept in much more fuckin’ comfortable beds.” He groaned, and you laughed a little bit.

          “This is okay for the bed of a truck. At least we’re warm.” You said, your head nestled comfortably on his chest. You heard his breathing slow as he quickly fell asleep, Lucille snug on the truck bed beside him. You smiled to yourself. Hell would be comfortable enough if I was with you, you thought as you slowly fell asleep.


	19. Return to Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Negan return to the Sanctuary to learn that Daryl has escaped, and it's time to deal with Eugene.

          “Wake up, darlin’.” You heard a sleepy voice whisper to you. You felt Negan’s hand on the side of your face, tangled up in your hair. Your head was still on his chest and his arms were wrapped around you. You couldn’t help but smile; life felt perfect beside him.

          “Good morning handsome…” You mumbled into his chest, attempting to hide your eyes from the sunlight. You heard him chuckle.

          “No ma’am, no hidin’ them eyes. It’s time to get up. We got shit to do, like start walkin’ them seven miles back to the Sanctuary. You forget that we’re stuck out here with no functioning ride, princess?” He said matter-of-factly. You grumbled and tried to bury your head deeper into his chest, but he kissed the top of your head and gave you a gentle pat on the ass. “Come on baby doll.”

          “Fiiiiiiiiiiine…” You groaned. You forced yourself to sit up and rub the sleep out of your eyes, and Negan started chuckling to himself. “Who are you laughing at?” You said, glaring at him.

          “Oh nothin, sweetheart.” He said, still laughing. He started attempting to fix your hair so that it looked halfway normal. Even if you barely moved while you slept, your hair always managed to stand in every direction upon waking up. “You are so fuckin’ adorable.” He laughed. You fake laughed back at him, ensured that all your hair was lying down, and hopped out of the back of the truck.

          The small fire Negan build last night had long since gone out and was no longer smoking. You grabbed your katana out of the back of the truck and strapped it back around you, and Negan slipped out of the truck, grabbing Lucille on his way. You stuffed the few supplies you found in your backpacks and started the seven-mile trek back to the Sanctuary. Thankfully after mile three, Dwight, your white knight, arrived to pick the both of you up.

          “What the hell took you so long, Dwighty boy? We were stuck out there all fuckin’ night. Had to build a fire and shit. The poor princess and I had to sleep in the back of the God damn truck."

          “Sorry, sir. We called to your walkie but there was no response. Figured y’all must have wanted some alone time or somethin’. Then we found your walkie in the truck this morning, so I figured I should come and look for ya.”

          “Damn,” Negan said. “Didn’t even fuckin’ notice I was without the damn thing. No wonder it was so fuckin’ quiet and no one bugged me all fuckin’ night.” He took his walkie from Dwight.

          “We have another problem, boss.” Dwight said quietly. Negan groaned.

          “What could have possibly fuckin’ gone wrong when I was gone for less than twenty-four God damn fuckin’ hours?” Negan growled.

          “Apparently yesterday while we were at the Hilltop, Fat Joey let his guard down while he was supposed to be guarding the back gate. Somehow Daryl got loose and escaped, beat the livin’ shit out of Fat Joey’s head with somethin’, stole a motorcycle and ran.” Negan’s face twisted into a scowl.

          “FUCK! Motherfucker!” He said, punching and kicking the hell out of the dash of the truck while you sat in the backseat watching. You didn’t know Fat Joey personally, but you always found him with sandwich in hand. The only time you’d ever seen Daryl was when you first arrived at the Sanctuary with Negan, he was out on the fence wrangling Walkers. The rest of the time he stayed locked in a cell with constant supervision.

          “Well, I guess I should say some fuckin’ words.” Negan sighed angrily, clicking on his walkie. “For anyone out there who loved the obese bastard as much as I did, I just wanna say a few words.” Negan released the button to pause for a breath before he continued. “Fat Joey was not the most bad ass son of a bitch, but he was loyal. He had a great sense of humor. In fact, we were just jokin’ about oral sex with Lucille the other day. Things will not be the same now that he’s dead. Without Fat Joey, Skinny Joey is just…” Negan sighed. “Joey. So, it’s a God damn tragedy. So, let’s have a moment of silence.” Negan released the walkie once more, dropping it into his lap.

          You were laughing so hard inside at the way Negan said things. What a kind eulogy, babe, you thought. Remind me to not let him write mine if I die first.

          Dwight slowly pulled the car up to the Sanctuary where the men opened the gates, letting the car in. As you pulled into the Sanctuary, you noticed the man with the mullet, cowering off to the side. Eugene. He looked absolutely terrified to see Negan, he must be afraid of what he’ll do to him.

          “Is he holdin’ a fuckin’ jar of pickles?” Negan asked Dwight, confused.

          “It calmed him down, don’t ask.” Dwight said, annoyed. Negan looked back to wink at you.

          “Time to put on a fuckin’ show, baby doll.” He licked his lower lip and with a wicked grin, he grabbed Lucille with his gloved hand, and got out of the car, you follow him close behind.

          “There he is! The man of the hour!” Negan boomed, revealing is wicked grin to Eugene. “Come on over here, big fella.” Eugene slowly and nervously eased his way to Negan. He stayed dead silent as he looked in fear at Negan.

          “Don’t be rude, asshole. Say hello.” He stared intensely at Eugene now, making him look even more fearful.

          “H-h-hello…” Eugene looked down nervously.

          “Well, Eugene. You know what I really want to know? All I really want to know is if you are a smarty pants. Do you know things?” Negan asked slowly. Eugene stayed silent still, trembling in fear of Negan.

          “Answer the fucking question.” Negan got close to his face now.

          “I-I-I am indeed a smarty pants… I taught myself to cast bullets… I found- I found a machine shop with the necessary…” Eugene trailed off. “I read a lot… And although my memory is not considered eidetic, I don’t skin, and I don’t scrimp… If knowledge is dropped I do indeed pick it up.” Negan began to chuckle. The way this guy talks is so weird, you thought.

          “Aaaahh, you really are just some asshole.” Negan said smiling. The saviors around Eugene began to chuckle amongst themselves, and Eugene took notice.

          “N-no, I’m not. I have PhD’s in Biochemistry, as well as Immunology and Microbiology, and I’ve completed my Doctorate which makes me a doctor.” Negan began walking around Eugene, licking him bottom lip with a grin. “Prior to the collapse I was part of a ten-person team at the human genome project, working under Doctor T. Brooks Ellis, to weaponize diseases to fight weaponized diseases… Fire, with uh… You know, fire…” Negan stood tall over Eugene, still making him look very nervous.

          As Eugene continued to try to ramble on, he looked over nervously when he heard the bottom half of a Walker pinned to the fence separate from the rest of its body and splatter onto the floor in a pile. You kept your eyes on Negan’s face.

          “Uh huh…” Negan said. “Alright then, Doctor Smarty Pants. You ought to be able to crack this without breakin’ a fuckin’ sweat. You see I have a lot of free labor here at the fence. The living-dead pricks help kick the riff raff out. But the problem is, they don’t keep, they fall apart. Like that poor sack of- pile of shit, there.” Negan said, pointing to the Walker Eugene was looking at, horrified.

          “So, Doctor Smarty Pants, how do we keep them on their feet?” Negan questioned, staring into Eugene’s eyes. Eugene immediately started stuttering, looking around for any answer. After a few moments of silence, Negan sighed with frustration, starting to run his free hand over his beard when suddenly Eugene spoke.

          “You, uhm, smelt on the rigs, correct? I saw that among the legacy equipment on the floor that you possess an operational smelter.”

          “And?” Negan questioned.

          “You already possess the means to solve your issue,” Eugene said calmly, now. “Step one, melt down scrap metal. Step two, pour it over the compromised Walkers there in contact with the chain link. The liquid metal will harden, both maintaining bodily integrity for the Walker as well as the fence. Bonus points for covering their head, which will protect them from head trauma from hostiles and calamities.” It was then that Negan leaned back with surprise.

          “God damn if that ain’t the coolest thing I’ve ever heard in my life!” Negan boomed with a huge grin at Eugene. “Not only is that practical, it is just bad ass!” Negan said excitedly, getting close to Eugene again. This gave Eugene a look of slight relief. Negan licked his bottom lip, continuing to grin and stare at Eugene. “Oh, look at you Doctor Smarty Pants!” He wrapped his arm around the still slightly trembling Eugene, patting him on the back.

          “Does Rick have you doing this kind of valuable stuff for him?” Eugene gave no response. “Oh, his loss… Our gain. I think I gotta give you some kind of signing bonus here.”

          “Well, I w- I was gifted these pickles…” Eugene mumbled. Negan started laughing to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

          “Ohhh, no.” Negan said slowly. “As a token of my gratitude, I’m gonna send you over a few of my wives to your apartment tonight, show you a good time.” Eugene looked at Negan with a scared and confused look on his face.

          “Now I don’t think I have to worry about this, but who knows how truly smart you are.” Negan said, tapping on the side of Eugene’s head. “No sex. That is a grave no-no. However, you can have a little dinner, some drinks, share a few laughs. There is nothing like beautiful women that smell good to make you feel human again.” You immediately felt fire rise in your chest. Even though he was never spending time with the wives anymore, he still hadn’t gotten rid of them completely. So, hearing him talk about them like this ticked you off.

          “I wouldn’t know anything about that…” Eugene said quietly. “D-did you say wives, meaning plural?” Eugene asked, looking confused.

          “Hell yes I did.” Negan said, smiling at him. “Now, what does Doctor Smarty Pants say to his new bestest friend in the whole wide world?” Normally you might laugh or smile at this, but the way he was talking about his wives like it was a good thing still had you angry. Eugene stayed quiet, looking off at the Walkers on the fence, and Negan brought him back to Earth with a whistle. “I said, what does he say?”

          “Thank you… Fully, completely, sincerely, seriously. Thank you.” Eugene said to Negan calmly. Negan grinned.

          “Okay.” He said, patting Eugene on the back. “Why don’t you go have some fun.” One of the saviors than escorted Eugene off back into the building. Negan grinned wickedly back to you, walking towards you. “Now, how about that? Today is a productive damn day!” He said to you proudly.

          “You know what, speaking of your wives, what the fuck are you planning on doing about them?” You said to him angrily. He looked shocked.

          “Excuse the shit out of my God damn French, but what the fuck did you just say to me? And in that fucking tone?” He started to look angry, but you didn’t care. If he loved you, it was time to get rid of them once and for all.

          “Negan, if you love me, you are going to get rid of them. I don’t care if it puts me in danger because I am singled out. I can handle myself. I want you to get rid of the others. I want everyone to know that I am the one and only wife now.” Negan looked at you with a hard frown on his face. You knew he didn’t want people to think you had such an influence on him. Even though he loved you, it is hard for him to show the rest of the Saviors and the Sanctuary that his wife is telling him how it’s going to work. His brow furrowed, and he ran his bare hand over his face and down his beard. He gave a huge sigh.

          “Alright honey. I’ll fuckin’ get rid of them. But this is gonna put you in danger. The world is gonna know that you are the one fuckin’ thing in this world that is precious to me, and there are a lot of fuckers out there that really hate me. They will do anything to hurt me, and that fuckin’ means hurting you. I really don’t fucking like that idea.” You cupped your hands around his face, standing on your tip toes to reach him.

          “Don’t worry about me babe. I’m going to start handling myself. If I’m going to be by your side, that doesn’t mean you are protecting me. That means we are protecting each other.” You kissed him sweetly on his lips and felt them turn up in a smile.

          “God, I fuckin’ love you. This is like some Bonnie and Clyde shit. You’re fuckin’ incredible, Elizabeth.” He kissed you deeply on your lips.

          “Oh, I know.” You smiled and winked at him, giving him one more peck on the cheek.


	20. The Only Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wives say goodbye and Elizabeth and Negan enjoy a cozy night back in their bed.

          After the long exchange between Negan and Eugene and staying out in the middle of nowhere all night, Negan decides it’s time for you two to head to his room and relax for a while. You lead the way down the long hall to his room as he follows you down the hall, the sound of his boots hitting the ground almost deafening in the silence. He whistles his tune as the two of you walk, and you are so happy to be back home with him. As the two of you walk, Sherry must have noticed his whistling because she pokes her head out of the door.

          “Hi Negan!” She beams, smiling her biggest smile at him. He immediately starts to chuckle to himself, stopping both of you in your tracks. You glare at the girl. She really thinks she is something special to this man, you thought. Maybe she was at one point, but not anymore.

          “Sherry, I’m not fuckin’ doin’ this shit with you today. Don’t even fuckin’ start.” She immediately turned into a frown.

          “What the fuck, Negan?! You’ve been with this bitch non-stop, and you just expect us to be okay with it? You know, your other wives have needs, too! You bastard!” She glared directly at you, she looked disgusted. You looked at Negan and he looked at you. You nodded to him to get on with it.

          “It’s fuckin’ done, Sherry. It’s all fuckin’ done. You know, what? As a matter of fact, get all the fuckin’ girls together, right fuckin’ now!” His voice boomed, loud and angry. He started swinging Lucille in circles by his side, walking towards the doors. Sherry suddenly looked nervous and began to back away into the center of the room. Your devilish grin spread across your face. I’m probably enjoying this too much, you thought. You followed behind Negan into the room, and then stood proudly beside him as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

          “Alright now, ladies. Everybody is gonna sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up. You know how this goes. I fuckin’ talk, you fuckin’ listen, and that’s how this is gonna be. It’s not gonna be a fuckin’ democracy, so don’t even think about piping up.” All the women clad in black dresses and heels, with perfectly manicured nails, hair, and make up done sat down around the room, staring up at the pair of you. You suddenly began to feel insecure. You were a mess. Your hair hadn’t been brushed since yesterday, you were still wearing the same clothes you went to Hilltop in and they were covered with questionable Walker stains. All these girls were staring at you, and you looked like hell. Negan hugged his arm around your shoulders tighter, and began to address the women, and suddenly your insecurity melted away.

          “As you all might have fuckin’ noticed, I haven’t been payin’ even the slightest bit of attention to you. Well, y’all can start by thanking Sherry for that shit. She pissed me off fuckin’ good two weeks ago, and if we’re bein’ completely fuckin’ honest, she made me realize why I like Elizabeth so God damn much.” She said, looking down at you and grinning.

          “You know what, y’all ain’t doing shit for me. You’re sittin’ here all fuckin’ pretty, not doing shit, just getting by on your good fuckin’ looks. I’m sick of that shit. You know what this little bad ass does?” He asked, pointing at you with his gloved finger as he kept his arm around you.

          “She fuckin’ takes care of business. She goes on runs with me. She goes to other fuckin’ communities with me, she’s there for every God damn thing. This little fuckin’ princess even hopped on a God damn Harley beside me to held lead a fucking herd away from this place to keep everyone’s fuckin’ life safe. And what the hell did y’all do during that? You sat here, waiting for someone to take care of you. Well ladies, guess fuckin’ what? I’m done with it.” He boomed down at them. They all sat in shock of what he was saying, but this was one of the nicest things Negan had ever said about you. He made you sound like you were his equal, and that isn’t something he did for anyone.

          “So, what are we going to do?” Amber said, meekly. She looked up at him as if her whole world was crashing in.

          “You’re gonna fuckin’ work for points, and you’re gonna live just like the rest of the fuckin’ Saviors. You’re gonna do your God damn part. No more sitting around on your pretty little asses, gossiping and thinking you’re better than everyone. Oh no, honey. Thank fuckin’ shit is over.” Negan said, his Cheshire grin spreading across his face.

          “Then what about her?” Tanya said, glaring up at you. “She’s a wife, isn’t she? If you’re getting rid of your wives, she’s going, too. Right?” You looked up at him, curious as to how he’d respond to this.

          “Wrong!” He said in a high voice, leaning back and letting Lucille drop to his side. “As a matter of fucking fact, she’s gonna be my only wife. She’s the only fucking one I need. You know why? Because she doesn’t fuckin’ need taken care of. She has her own fucking brain. And you know what, she actually fuckin’ cares about my wellbeing, which is something I know we can’t say for any fuckin’ one of you.” You were beaming. Even if you’re clothes were tattered and stained, and you hadn’t bathed in two days. Nothing could bring you down from the high you were feeling.

          “And you know what, I’m even gonna give you girls a fuckin’ gift. You aren’t tethered to me anymore. I don’t fuckin’ care who you are with anymore. You can be with anyone you fuckin’ want. You can be skanks if you want, I don’t give a shit. Go enjoy your fuckin’ freedom,” he said, the girls all lit up, “but remember to fuckin’ enjoy it within reason. If you break the God damn rules, you’re a regular fuckin’ person now. No special fuckin’ privileges. You’ll meet Lucille just like everyone else that breaks my fuckin’ rules.” All the girls nodded understandingly. “Now go talk to Dwighty boy. He’ll get you some fuckin’ real clothes and job assignments.”

          For the first time, you saw true happiness on Sherry’s face, and that’s when you realized why. Sherry could finally be with Dwight again. That’s all the two of them ever really wanted, even if Sherry pined after Negan. She honestly just needed attention, and she’d have gotten it from anyone that she could have. Negan released you, spinning on his heel in an about-face and heading towards the door.

          “Come on, baby doll. Time to relax.” He held out his hand to you and you gripped it, following beside him. You had the best feeling in your body. You nearly felt high. This man was giving up all these women for you, and just you. It was all you really wanted for him, and in such a short time he’d fallen so hard for you that he was willing to do it if it made you happy.

          When he arrived at his doors, he pulled out his keychain full of keys to the building and opened the door. You followed him inside and he closed the door behind the two of you, locking it. He took off his boots and rested Lucille in the chair, and as you always did, you kicked off your boots and rested your katana with Lucille.

          “So, princess, what do you think about that-“ Before he could finish your lips were on his and he quickly cupped your face, kissing you so deeply you could feel it touching your soul. Once he released you a grin spread across his lips.

          “Damn, baby. You loved every fuckin’ second of me telling those girls to hit the road, didn’t you?” He said, smiling down on you.

          “Maaaaaybe just a little bit.” You admitted, smiling happily back up at him. He leaned down and gave you another quick peck on the lips.

          “Good. Now come on, gorgeous. Gotta wash all this shit off us, I feel fuckin’ grimy.” You nodded in agreement following him to the bathroom. You turned the shower on for the water to heat up and the two of you stripped down, climbing into the shower after him.

          “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Negan. I mean that.” You said, looking up at him as he let the showerhead soak your long, blonde hair.

          “Only for you princess. You’ve got me wrapped around your little fuckin’ finger. But don’t you dare fuckin’ take advantage of it. I will punish you if you do.” He growled, leaning down to kiss and nip at your throat. You dropped your head down to the side willingly, your body prickling with goosebumps at the feeling of his beard rubbing against your skin while he kissed and bit.

          “Yes, daddy.” You could barely speak; every time he began touching or kissing you, it was almost like your body would just melt for him. He growled into your neck.

          “I fuckin’ love hearin’ you call me daddy, kitten… Such a good little girl for me.” You couldn’t speak, the way he spoke to you just put you in a daze. “No fuckin’ tonight, no punishments. You’ve been a very good girl for me baby, we’re going to relax tonight baby doll.” You grinned lazily.

          “That sounds nice daddy…” You mumbled. You cleaned each other lazily, both sleepy. The hot water only made the both of you feel even more tired. Once you were both clean you left the shower, each taking a plush grey towel for yourselves and drying off.

          Once back in the bedroom, he put on a pair of boxers and you stole one of his white t-shirts. It was oversized on you and hung to your thighs, but it was comfortable for sleep and it smelled deliciously of Negan. You both climbed into his large bed, snuggling up under the dark sheets and comforter. You rested your head on his chest as usual and he ran his fingertips lazily over your cheek. You kept your eyes closed, snuggling into his chest.

          “You know, the way you spoke about me to the wives really made me happy.” You said quietly but happily. You felt a grin wash over his face.

          “What do you mean, baby? You mean when I told them about what a little fuckin’ bad ass my girl is, and how they don’t compare?” He said cockily, kissing your forehead.

          “Yeah, that.” You said grinning. “But the way you made me sound like your equal…” You trailed off. “I’ve never heard you do that with anyone.” You started to run your fingertips in circles lightly over his chest, through his dark and curly chest hairs.

          “That’s because no one has been my equal in a long fuckin’ time, sweetheart. Until now. I’m dead fuckin’ serious when I tell you I love you honey. I would do anything in this shit stained fuckin’ world for you. Anything to make you happy. Anything to be worthy of a girl like you lovin’ an old bastard like me.” He said, chuckling a little bit. You laughed lightly at this, too.

          “You aren’t an old bastard. Well, at least not to me. Well, anymore…” You said laughing, him acting fake shocked and hurt.

          “God damn baby girl, shot right through the fuckin’ heart. You can be so fuckin’ cruel, way worse than me.” He said, jokingly.

          “Oh pleaaaaaaaaaaase.” You said dramatically. “I’m not the one out here bashing in skulls with a barbed wire covered bat.” You said, poking him in the chest annoyingly and making him grab your hand and kiss you again.

          “You better be good princess, or else I’m gonna have to break my promise and punish you.” He growled with a smile, making you giggle.


	21. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth realizes that today is Negan's birthday, and decides to surprise him (this chapter was written to celebrate Jeffrey Dean Morgan's birthday!).

          You awoke the next morning as you usually did, Negan’s warm embrace surrounding you. As you moved to get up, you were surprised that for the first time he didn’t awake. He continued to breathe slowly and calmly.

          You slipped out of bed, his oversized white t-shirt still dangling down your thighs, and you decided to enter his small kitchen area to make some coffee. As the warm drink brewed you quietly looked out the window with the sun shining in. You watched as the Saviors mulled around the grounds, working on their assigned tasks.

          After the coffee was done you poured yourself a large cup and made your way back to Negan’s office, sitting in the large, comfortable office chair behind his desk. You leaned back in the seat, relaxing as you noticed a calendar he’d made. You leaned forward and set your mug down on the desk, looking closer.

          It was April now, and looking down at todays date, the twenty-second, you realized that he’d written in his birthday. You blushed. It wasn’t something the two of you had ever discussed. I guess it just wasn’t something that really mattered in this new world, but he made the point to write it down, even if he hadn’t said anything to you.

          A small smile began to tug at the corner of your mouth as you started to formulate a small plan to surprise him. It was then that you heard him. You picked up your coffee cup and leaned back in your chair once more, looking up at him as he lingered in the doorway.

          “Well look at you, darlin’. Making yourself comfortable.” He said with a grin, crossing the room to stand over you, leaving a kiss on your forehead. He was still in his boxers. “I smelled that coffee brewin’, you know I had to get up for that.” You smiled, rising to your feet. “

          I’ll go get you some sweetheart!” You gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

          “No cream or sugar, darlin’…” He mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. You quickly returned to find him back in the bedroom, pulling on his clothes and getting ready for the day. You brought his coffee to him and set it down on top of his dresser for him. After he pulled on his t-shirt he began drinking his coffee, sighing as the warmth went through his body. The two of you went and sat on his couch while you finished your coffee.

          “What’s on your schedule for tonight, boss?” You questioned him, your bare legs lying across his lap as he stroked them with his gloved hand, sipping his coffee with the other.

          “Today we are just going on a few supply runs. Not a hard fuckin’ job, but it’ll fill the day up. You know I gotta go swing my dick around, if I don’t show up occasionally, these fuckers will forget who’s the boss.” He said, grinning at you handsomely.

          “Is that all?” You asked innocently, pretending not to know about his birthday.

          “Yeah, that’s about fuckin’ it.” He said, taking his last gulp of coffee. He patted your legs, signaling for you to move them so he could stand, and you obeyed. He stood up, rinsing out his coffee cup in the sink and leaving it there for someone to come along and wash it. You finished yours too and followed suit.

          He quickly pulled his boots on, wrapped his red scarf around his neck and slid on his worn leather jacket. You loved the way he looked in these garments and watched him lovingly as he finished dressing. He then picked up Lucille, propping her up on his shoulder. He turned to grin at you.

          “Have a great day baby doll, you know I’m gonna fuckin’ miss you a whole shitload, right?” You walked up to him, wrapping your arms around him tight and giving him a long, slow kiss. You giggled at him.

          “You know, you have such a way with words.” You teased. “Yes, I know you’ll miss me. And you know I’ll miss you too. Please be safe. I’ll see you tonight?” You questioned, hoping he would say yes.

          “You fuckin’ know it, darlin’.” He winked and with a grin, he opened the door and walked out, pulling it shut behind him. Now it was your time to get to work. If you were going to surprise Negan for his birthday, you were going to have a lot to get done before he got back.

          You went back to the bedroom and began to get dressed. Negan was having your clothes brought to his room now, so it was safe to guess this was also your bedroom now. You pulled your ripped-up jeans over your legs, hooked on your bra, and pulled a fitted tank top on over your head. Your hair was hanging in its long, blonde waves, and for once you looked well rested. It was nice to feel like everything was finally going well.

          After you were satisfied that you looked good, you decided to make your way down to the kitchen. It had been a while since you worked kitchen duty or seen Vicki, so you decided that she would be the best person to spend the morning with, making Negan a birthday cake. As you made your way to the kitchen, you heard a woman humming to herself and it made you grin.

          “Hi, Vicki.” You said happily, and she spun around on her heels. She had a huge grin on her face and she quickly made her way across the room to you, wrapping you in a huge hug.

          “Hi there gorgeous! Oh, I’ve been so worried about you, it’s been forever since you’ve been down here.” She said, hands rested on your shoulders in a motherly fashion. You hadn’t realized it, but she was right. After the Walker invasion, you were unconscious in a medicated coma for nearly two weeks, and then you’ve spent the last few days with Negan in Hilltop and out on runs.

          “I’m so sorry, Vicki! After the invasion and I got hurt and I was in the medical wing with Doctor Carson, and I went on some runs with Negan the last few days-“ She cut you off.

          “Honey, all is forgiven. I’m just glad you are okay, so no worries.” She grinned, rubbing the sides of your arms one more time before she continued making breakfast. “So, sweetheart, what brings you down here today? You know you don’t have to do kitchen duty, I hear that Negan gave up all of his other wives just for you.” She said, smiling over her shoulder at you. This made you blush.

          “I guess I have a little power over the boss.” You said, chuckling to yourself. “I actually came down here to ask you a favor, Vicki. I was looking at Negan’s calendar on his desk this morning, and I never realized it before, but he has it written in today that it is his birthday. He never said anything to me, but I would really love to surprise him.” She grinned widely, wiping her hands on her apron.

          “Now, aren’t you the best damn wife there ever was?” She said, chuckling to you. “I never heard one of his other wives even mention his birthday, come to think of it. I think that we do have some boxed cake mix. We can doctor it up, frost it and add some fresh fruit, and I think he’ll fall in love with you just a little bit more.” She said, winking.

          “You are the best Vicki!” You said to her happily. Vicki quickly finished up breakfast and you helped her take it out for serving before the two of you started on the cake. You had chocolate cake mix, and after baking the cake you frosted it with a jar of Nutella you’d found. You decorated the cake with fresh raspberries that were picked the day before and once it was complete, you thanked Vicki for all her help and took the cake back up to Negan’s bedroom, leaving it in his refrigerator to keep the berries and Nutella cool.

          Once this was done you went down to the market and began to choose out things you thought he would like. After hearing old stories of him being a gym coach, you picked him up a football. You picked up a few candles, remembering that he had a lighter in his room already. You found some other small birthday items, like party hats and streamers and decided that even though he’d absolutely hate them, you had to get them just to drive him insane.

          Once you were satisfied with your birthday haul, you bagged up your items and made your way back to his room. You unbagged everything and started to decorate. It was already nearly 3PM by this time and you knew Negan would be home soon, so you hurried.

          You stole tape off his desk and began hanging streamers all around his living room. When you went to put the tape back, you realized that he’d need a birthday card. It was an idea you hadn’t thought of since before the world went to shit, but you just felt like you had to. You pulled a blank piece of paper off his desk and folded it in half. On the front you did a poorly drawn sketch of Negan holding Lucille and smiling down at a big birthday cake with a candle sticking out of the middle of it. On the inside you wrote, “Happy Birthday, Old Man. Loving You Always, Elizabeth.”

          You pulled the cake out of the fridge, setting it on the coffee table in front of his couch. You propped the card up beside the cake, surrounding it in small tea light candles. You also stuck the football on the corner of the table. You comically put a party hat on top of your head. He was going to hate you for this, but you knew he’d secretly love the attention and the fact that you figured out what today was.

          You grabbed his bottle of bourbon and two crystal glasses and set them on the table alongside the cake and gift. You decided to watch out the window for his trucks to arrive which didn’t take long. After about fifteen minutes of wait, the gates pulled open and you knew it was nearly time. Negan didn’t hang around outside for long after runs, he usually came straight up to his room for a drink.

          You quickly lit the tea light candles around the cake, turned off the lights and pulled the curtains closed. The only light left in the room was the flickering of the small candles, and you were completely satisfied with your work. You hoped it would be a pleasant surprise for the man who had given you everything you could want in this new world.

          After just a few short minutes, you heard his boots marching down the hall towards his room and he whistled his tune cheerfully. He must have had a successful day with no issues from his other communities. You heard his keys jingle outside the door as he unlocked it, and the moment he opened the door, you started on him.

          “Happy birthday to you…” You started cheerfully. The look on his face was priceless as he stared through the doorway in disbelief, a huge smile painted across his face. “Happy birthday to you!” You closed the space between the two of you as he walked in the door, pushing it shut behind him and setting Lucille down in the chair by the door.

          “Happy birthday, my love.” You sang sweetly, reaching up and popping a party had onto his head. “Happy birthday to you.” You finished off, standing on your tip toes and kissing him deeply. He pulled back still in shock with a smile on his face.

          “How the hell did you even know princess?” He said, confused but still happily. He flicked at the party hat on top of your head.

          “I pay attention,” You said, happily. “And I may have noticed your calendar on your desk this morning while I was drinking my coffee.” He smiled at you. “Why didn’t you say anything Negan?”

          “I dunno darlin’, I guess I figured birthdays didn’t really matter much anymore. But I gotta admit, this is a pretty fuckin’ nice feeling.” He grinned wide, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you up against him. He gave you another big kiss.

          “Well, come on honey, you still have to blow out your candles and make a wish.” You grinned and pulled him by his gloved hand to the couch. The two of you sat down.

          “God damn baby doll, did you fuckin’ make this cake by yourself? It looks God damn delicious.” He said, staring down at the work you’d put in, all for him.

          “I might have had some help from Vicki. I hope you like chocolate.” He gave you a peck on your cheek, still looking at you with wonder.

          “I love chocolate baby. And I love you. This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me, you know that darlin’?” You smiled happily.

          “I’m happy that I could do this for you.” You rested your head on his shoulder. “Go on, make a wish.” You giggled. After pondering for a moment, he blew out his candles and got up and turned on the lights. He sat back down with you and grinned, looking at the football and the card sitting on the corner of the table.

          “Did you get be a fuckin’ football babe? You know that is like the coolest shit ever? Please tell me you know how to throw this fucker.” He said happily, picking it up and spinning it in his palm. He checked out his handmade card, chuckling to himself. “This is so going on my fridge.”

          “I can throw a perfect spiral, old man.” You smiled, once again resting your head on his shoulder. He poured the two of you a glass of bourbon and handed you yours, resting back on the couch and pulling the party hat off his head and stacking it on top of yours.

          “You are the most perfect fuckin’ wife a man could ask for honey. Thank you for everything you did for me today. I fuckin’ mean that. It’s been a long time since… Well-“ He cut off. “Since I’ve had anyone who cared about me like you do. You had a relaxed smile on your face as you curled up with him on the couch.

          “Well, you’d better get used to it, because you’re stuck with me now.” You sighed happily, letting your eyes rest as you sipped your bourbon.


	22. Good Girls Get Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Small time jump!] Negan has a surprise for Elizabeth!

          It was already August. You couldn’t believe how quickly the summer had come and gone. There was already a slight chill in the air most days, and you knew that soon the leaves would change with the incoming of fall.

          The summer was a beautiful one, and there were very few disturbances for once. It was almost as if there were peace in the communities, and peace for you and Negan. With the lack of trouble, Negan got some time here and there to relax with you. It almost felt like life was normal. You woke up every day wrapped tightly in his arms, and there was no better way for you to exist.

          He would go about his business, visiting communities, collecting goods, and ruling the Sanctuary, and you would help where ever you could. Any part of the Sanctuary that was in need while the boss was away had you to look to as second in command.

          It was the evening now, and you sat outside in the vegetable garden picking and pruning. There was a light breeze and it sent a chill up your spine. It was then that you heard the low chuckle of Negan creeping up behind you. He wrapped his leather coat around your shoulders. This brought a smile to your face. Ever the gentleman… You thought.

          “Evening, kitten.” He growled low against your neck, leaving a small kiss. “Daddy’s home, and I’ve got all sorts of surprises for you.” He left a few more kisses on your neck right below your ear, and you could’ve melted against him. He new exactly how to turn you to liquid.

          “And what kind of surprises might those be, daddy?” You asked eagerly, a childish grin on your face as you turned to look at him.

          “Now, now. What kind of fuckin’ surprise would it be if I just told you? I’d much rather show you.” His Cheshire cat grin took over his face. He lifted you to your feet and you wiped your hands off on your jeans before taking his hand to follow him.

          He swung Lucille at his opposite side, whistling as he lead you by hand back to your shared room. The Saviors you passed in the halls of the Sanctuary always kneeled as you passed by, it was something that used to bother you, but you’d now become accustomed to since becoming Negan’s wife.

          The two of you quickly reached the room with the length of his legs and your eagerness for his surprise driving you forward. He unlocked and opened the door, letting you walk inside first. You both removed your shoes, leaving them by the door and Negan leaving Lucille propped in her usual living room chair. You spun on your heals to face him.

          “So, what’s my surprise?” You gleamed up at him. He grinned back down at you.

          “Go to the bedroom, it’s in there.” He said in his low, deep voice. You practically sprinted to the bedroom, leaving him in the dust as he chucked to himself.

          When you got there, you noticed a pastel pink duffel bag sitting on the perfectly made bed, clad with its black comforter. He followed you into the bedroom at a much calmer pace, still grinning.

          “Can I open it?!” You begged him. He walked up to you and you wrapped your arms around his waist as he cupped your face in his hands, the right still covered by a black leather glove.

          “I’m not really fuckin’ sure, kitten. Have you been a good girl while I’ve been away?” You frowned up at him, pushing your bottom lip out dramatically.

          “Of course, I have!” You said, frustrated.

          “What do good girls get?” He asked you, still holding your face in his hands. You grinned.

          “Good girls get treats.” You repeated his rule back to him. He grinned devilishly at this. He loved it when you were obedient.

          “Then go ahead.” He kissed your forehead and spun you back around to the bed. You unzipped the pink duffel bag and looked inside. You could barely hold yourself together as you squealed with excitement at what you found.

          Inside the bag was all your favorite toys. Bed restraints, whips, handcuffs, ropes, an eye mask, and a few other things that it was clear Negan meant to use on you. As you dug through the bag excitedly, Negan came up behind you and rested his hands around your waist, pulling you tight up against him. He leaned down and his chin rested atop your head as he watched you go through the bag.

          “What do you think baby doll?” He asked curiously. You squirmed around eagerly, so excited that he’d brought you all of this for the two of you to play with.

          “Where did you find all of this?! I mean I know I’ve told you I’d like to do all of this with you at some point, but this is like nice stuff from a store!” You were gushing to him.

          “Babe, I have my fuckin’ ways of findin’ shit I want. Especially when I wanna find shit that you want. So… I think we should start fuckin’ playin’.” He growled, spinning you around to face him and surprising you. He picked you up, wrapping your legs around him and started to kiss you deeply. It was clear he didn’t want to waste any time; he must have been thinking of all the fun he could have with you all day.

           He walked around to the side of the bed and laid you down on your back, immediately crawling on top of you, pinning your arms down to the bed as he kissed every bare inch of your skin. You loved how intense he was when he wanted you, it was almost like an animalistic craving, and he had to fill it.

          He let you go only to let you take of your clothes as he set up the bed restraints. Once you were completely bare, he laid you back, strapping in your wrists and ankles so you couldn’t go anywhere or fight back. He took the eye mask out of the bag and you started to argue.

          “But I want to watch what you’re doing!” He rubbed his hand over your thigh and brought it down hard over it, rubbing it again after you yelled out in pain. “You don’t get to fuckin’ argue darlin’, and you definitely don’t get what you want for talking back.” He sat over you and slipped the mask over your eyes as you groaned in defeat. You knew he was going to tease you in every way, and you wouldn’t be able to see or anticipate any of what was coming.

          Without your sight, every touch he left on your body felt electric, as if the sense had been heightened 100%. He began kissing and biting over your neck again, and the intensity of his breathe, teeth, lips, tongue, and beard brushing over your skin left you squirming.

          You began to feel him traveling further down your body as he kissed, licked, and bit your breasts, holding them both in between his rough hands while he pinched one nipple, focusing his mouth on the other and then switching.

          He knew how sensitive you were under his touch and he could feel you trembling, and you knew he was addicted to every second of it. He loved knowing the power he had over your body and knowing that you were only for him to enjoy this way.

          As he rose and continued to sit over you, you heard him remove his glove from his right hand and you knew what he was preparing for. You heard the glove hit the floor and felt him move off to your left side as he rested his hand on your stomach before gently sliding it down your side, tickling you slightly, and letting his fingertips trail down your thighs before creeping their way back up towards your pussy. You felt him slip his middle finger in between your soaking wet lips gently, moving up towards your clit where he began to rub while he slowly pushed his middle finger deep inside of you. You moaned out for him, you were aching to feel him inside of you.

          He slowly and rhythmically pumped his middle finger inside of you, and after a bit of this and rubbing your clit decided to add a finger, and then another. You were squirming, trying to grind against his hand but he held you down at your stomach and then slowly started to slide a soaked pinky into your tight ass. You could feel yourself getting louder and louder, but you couldn’t stop it.

          “I want you to get even louder for me princess, I want everyone to fuckin’ hear what I’m doing to you in here.” The feeling was overwhelming as he brought you closer and closer to an orgasm just with one hand, you couldn’t focus on any one sense anymore. You felt the fire in your abdomen ignite and you came hard on his hand, but he didn’t stop. He continued to toy with you until you rode out your orgasm.

          “That’s a very good girl, darlin’.” You could hear the grin in his deep voice as you tried to calm your breathing from the intensity of what he’d just put you through. You heard him start to remove his shirt, and then the undoing of his belt. He quickly pulled it through all the loops of his pants and you heard it escape with a loud snap. All you could hear was the sound of the belt slapping in the palm of his hand. You knew he’d folded it over to toy with you. You winced slightly every time you heard it slap in his hand, not knowing when to expect it on your skin, or where. Suddenly he crashed through your thoughts has he brought it down over your left thigh, making you scream out in pain. He started to rub the spot immediately.

          “Was that too hard baby girl?” He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

          “No sir, it just surprised me is all.” You heard him chuckle.

          “That’s my good girl. I fuckin’ love it when you listen to me and use your god damn manners. I think you deserve a reward.” You heard the belt crash to the floor, then the unbuttoning and unzipping of his pants. You then felt his fingertips over your left thigh as they lazily made their way down to your ankle where the restraint rested. He undid the left ankle, and then the right, leaving your legs free again. You stretched a little for comfort, and then felt him climb up in between your legs with nothing on, just his skin against yours.

          “Since you’ve been so fuckin’ good, I’ll even let you watch this time darlin’.” He leaned over you, pulling off your mask. You blinked quickly as you let your eyes adjust to the light, and then you could see him. Your favorite part of Negan was his bare chest and arms. You loved the hair on his chest, and all his tattoos, though they were aging along with him. He was perfect in your eyes in every way. He leaned over you once more to kiss you deeply, and then he went back to work.

          He pinned your legs back by your arms as he slipped his rock-solid cock into you, and you sighed as your body adjusted to his size. He slowly pushed inside you as he leaned back down to your lips, continuing to kiss you as he fucked you. Your hands were still restrained, and you desperately wanted to dig your nails into his back as he was inside of you. He could see the look of desire in your eyes and it made him grin as he gained speed and depth on you.

          You couldn’t help but lay your head back and he pulsed in and out of you, harder and deeper with every breathe he took. He didn’t want to wait any longer. With your head back, he started licking and biting at your breasts as he continued pounding you, and you felt another orgasm brewing inside of you.

          After another minute you couldn’t take it any longer. You screamed out for him as you came for the second time and hearing you in ecstasy pushed him over the edge with you. He collapsed over top of you, undoing your hand restrains as he pulled you into his arms and you laid your head over his chest. You both took a minute to catch your breathe before you spoke again.

          “You know how much I fuckin’ love you, doll?” You smiled against him.

          “Almost as much as I love you, I’m guessing.” He laughed quietly as you felt him lay back completely and relax.

          “Pretty fuckin’ close I’d say.”


	23. The Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan goes out about his business in the communities and Arat gives you a warning.

          You woke to the tickle of a beard lightly touching the skin of your belly, followed by gentle kisses, and the sun warming over your body through the large window. You grinned sleepily as you pushed your nails through his messy hair, carefully pushing his head lower until he obliged, deciding you would be a good replacement for his breakfast.

          Soon, with a quickly placed kiss on the lips, he was out the door and on the way to his typical daily routine. Things had been so smooth the last few months, you’d easily slipped into the newfound comfort of his routine. You helped where you could and did as Negan asked. You were his right hand over even Simon, now (much to Simon’s disdain).

          It was unfortunate because, though you’d had issue with Simon in the past, you’d concluded that he was a great person and right-hand man. Even so, Negan trusted you over any of his men, and there was nothing you could say to change that. And if you were being honest, you loved that he trusted you enough to give you a position of power. It made your feelings for him that much stronger.

          You quickly pulled on your jeans, tank top, and boots and went about your day around the Sanctuary. You checked in at every station offering a smile, a kind word, and help where it could be used. For the first time in a few days you got a chance to talk to Arat when you stopped by her work station.

          “Hey Elizabeth, I need to talk to you about something…” Arat had a major look of concern on her face, and it worried you for her.

          “What’s going on? Did something happen?” You asked her with urgency.

          “Nothing has happened yet, it’s just… I’ve heard some rumors around here that someone has it out for you, and I’m not sure who. But I think that something is up, and I think you need to talk to Negan about keeping someone with you, okay? I just don’t want anything to happen to you. Even if it’s a bunch of bullshit, it never hurts to be safe.” She said. You laughed nervously.

          “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about it. Things have been so calm lately, I don’t think anything like that would happen. The people are happy with the peace we have right now, they wouldn’t do anything to ruin that…” You trailed off, watching Negan’s truck pull back through the gate. Knowing he was home safe always brought a smile to your face. Arat’s hand on your shoulder brought you back to reality.

          “Listen Elizabeth, I’m serious. If you don’t say something to Negan, I will. I don’t want anything to happen to you, whether you believe the rumors or not.” You sighed heavy.

          “Fine, I’ll say something to him.” You put your hand over hers. “Thank you for caring, even if I think you’re totally batshit.” You smiled at her and she laughed back, using her hand on your shoulder to shove you a little bit.

          “Good, now go see your man. I’m sure he’s had a long, hard day…” She said, throwing the back of her hand over her forehead dramatically, making fun of her boss. This made you laugh.

          “Hey, don’t make me tell him about that, too!” You said to her over your shoulder, chuckling as you walked towards Negan. He smiled as he saw you approach him.

          “Hey there, baby doll. How was your day?” He stretched out his arms as you wrapped yours around his waist tight.

          “It was fine,” you inhaled his scent, which was less pleasant than usual, “better than yours by the smell of you.” You fake gagged at him. He chuckled.

          “Yeah, we ran into some shit on the way back from Alexandria. A holy fuck ton of Walkers blockin’ the road, had to clear some of them fuckers out of there.” You grinned up at him.

          “Well, I’m glad to see you home safe and sound.” You started walking towards the Sanctuary with him and decided to get Arat’s story out of the way sooner rather than later.

          “So, I need to talk to you about this before Arat loses her shit… But she’s apparently heard rumors floating around that someone here has it out for me, and she thinks-“ Negan came to a halt so quickly that you ran into him. The look on his face was solid and angry, it made you feel uneasy.

          “She fuckin’ heard what? Oh, THIS shit will not motherfuckin’ fly!” He said angrily, stomping his foot into the ground with his grip on Lucille visibly tightening.

          “She, uh… She thinks that you should assign someone to be with me when you aren’t around. She’s worried that someone might attempt to hurt me, and she just wants to be safe…” You said meekly; there was nothing you hated more than feeling powerless and requiring a baby sitter made you feel exactly like that.

          “Simon is gonna be with you every fucking moment that I’m not, you got that?” He looked at you with utmost seriousness in his eyes, and you knew you had no choice but to oblige.

          “Yes, I understand.” You mumbled quietly. He gripped your chin with his gloved had and pulled your face up to look at him.

          “Darlin’, it’s not because I don’t think you can handle yourself. You know I think you’re the most bad ass fuckin’ chick I’ve ever met. I just can’t take the chance of anything happening to you. You know I’d never fuckin’ forgive myself.” He had concern in his eyes now, and you saw his face soften. It was so clear how much he cared for you; it would crush him if something ever happened to you. You grinned at him.

          “Don’t worry, I know. Thank you for always keeping me safe.” You wrapped your arms around him for a quick squeeze, and then continued back down the hall with him towards the cafeteria. It was there that you found Simon. Negan immediately made his way straight towards him and you followed close behind. As you approached Simon looked sort of anxious.

          “Simon, we need to talk.” Negan said in a low and serious voice. Simon looked from Negan down to you, where you gave a small smile and a quick wave.

          “Uhm, yeah boss. What’s going on?” Simon said, the anxiety sounded thick in his voice now. It was strange for him to seem so nervous.

          “Someone’s been spreading some shit around that they’re planning to do something to Elizabeth, and we just can’t fucking have that. When I’m not around, I’m assigning you to be with her everywhere she goes. Nothin’ is going to happen to a pretty little hair on that head, are we fuckin’ clear?” Negan looked directly into Simon’s eyes, and you saw him visibly relax at this declaration from Negan.

          “Oh, is that all? Yeah, of course boss.” Simon grinned down at you, and for some reason it made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. “Don’t you worry, nothin’ will happen to her while I’m around.” Negan patted Simon hard on the shoulder.

          “That’s the shit I like to hear.” With this, you and Negan departed back to your room. For some reason you still couldn’t shake the unease you felt when Simon smiled at you. For some reason it made you feel sick to your stomach.

          Once you and Negan reached the room, you both showered, relaxed and got in your comfier clothes. When dinner came you ate together watching an old movie you had on DVD. Once you were finished, the two of you turned in for bed.

          The following morning Negan was in a hurry. Unfortunately, there was no time for your lovey morning routine, he had a lot to get done today and it was all outside of the Sanctuary. You groaned knowing you’d spend the day followed around by Simon, but you guessed there could be worse company.

          When Negan was done getting dressed he made his way to the door with Lucille, and Simon was already waiting outside. You gave Negan a quick peck on the lips.

          “Remember, nothing will fucking happen to her while I’m gone, or you will pay for it in a mighty fucking unpleasant way. Got it, Simon?” Simon grinned that discomforting grin at Negan.

          “Crystal clear, boss! You have nothing to worry about.” You felt the anxiety you felt last night wash over your skin again, leaving the hairs over your arms and neck once again standing at attention. You watched as Negan walked down the hall, his long legs quickly pulling him further and further away from you.

          You walked back into the room and Simon followed you in, closing and locking the door behind him. You felt unease when you heard the click of the lock, spinning to look at him.

          “What?” He said, grinning. “If someone is out to get the princess, you can’t be too safe. Right?” He said, walking towards the living room area and sitting on the couch. “Now go do whatever you gotta do, I’d prefer to not sit in this damn room all day.” You nodded, and quickly made your way to the bedroom, locking the door behind you.

          You washed your face in the bathroom, brushed your teeth, and combed your hair, braiding it as you always did. You quickly pulled on your jeans, boots, and a t-shirt over your underwear and made the bed before you left. You couldn’t wait to return to it with Negan later tonight. You sighed deeply as you unlocked the bedroom door and walked out to meet Simon.

          “Alright, let’s get today over with.” You grumbled.


	24. Violated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of hard to write, but necessary for me, and necessary for the story. That's all I'll say.

          That day was like any other, except for the fact that you constantly felt Simon’s eyes on you as you went about your business. Though it should’ve made you feel safe, for some reason you only felt anxiety. The way he watched you, he almost seemed hungry. It wasn’t like it used to be. For an instant you worried that maybe Simon was the one that wanted to hurt you, but you quickly pushed that thought aside. There was no way that one of Negan’s top men would try something on you. They would know it would be a death sentence.

          As your day ended, you were ready to head back to the room. Of course, Simon continued to keep a watchful eye on you all the way back and followed you inside as you were to not be left alone. Once inside you kicked off your boots and set down your katana in the usual weapons chair.

          “I am going to go get a shower before Negan gets home, you’re welcome to leave if you don’t feel like staying. I’ll be just fine.” You turned and started to head for the bedroom.

          “Are you so sure about that, princess?” You heard Simon say from the doorway. Before you could turn around all the way to make eye contact, his hand was wrapped tightly around your throat and he was pushing you into the bedroom. You were quickly slammed down on the bed on your back and as you were trying to fight Simon, his hand only gripped tighter around your throat as his other arm attempted to pin both of yours down.

          The longer you fought him you realized you were seeing stars, and soon you didn’t have the energy to fight him anymore. Whatever he was saying to you sounded muffled, and everything looked blurry, so you just decided to close your eyes.

* * *

          Your eyes fluttered and as you tried to move, you realized that you were restricted. You felt rope wrapped around your arms secured behind your back, and around your ankles so you couldn’t move your legs. It was then that you realized you no longer had a shirt or pants on, only your bra and underwear. You started to panic a bit internally but tried to seem calm on the outside.

          “Oh, the princess is finally awake! It’s about fucking time.” You heard Simon get up from a chair in the room, his boots slamming down to the ground and making their way across the room to you. It was then you saw him peering down over you with that bastard grin on his face.

          “What the fuck are you doing Simon? Do you realize what Negan is going to do to you?” Simon flipped open a knife and pressed the flat side of the blade against your lips. There was an immediate fear that radiated through your body, but you continued to try to stay calm.

          “Does it really fuckin’ look like I care what he can do to me? Listen here and listen really fuckin’ close. Negan isn’t coming back, so you can kiss that little dream of him rushin’ in here, bashing my head in, and saving you goodbye. ‘Cause it’s not going to happen.” You just looked at him stunned and in silence.

          “What do you mean Negan isn’t coming back?” You said in a low tone.

          “I said, he isn’t coming back. There’s a few of us here that don’t quite thing Negan is fit for leadership of this fine outfit anymore. So, we’re taking him down, and I’m taking over. I sent some men today who agree with the cause to follow Negan and make sure he gets done in. Got confirmation over my walkie about an hour ago sayin’ he was chased into a house of Walkers, and they blocked the only exit for him and there’s no damn way he’s escaping that.” You swallowed hard, starting to feel real panic now. There was no way that Negan could be dead. Everything has been so peaceful, it’s not possible that all this was happening. And then you realized that Simon was a lunatic who was planning to take over.

          “So, if Negan isn’t coming back, what are you going to do to me?” You asked, confused. “Why not just kill me and get it over with?”

          “See, now that was what I was thinking!” Simon said, pointing at himself with the tip of the knife. “But then I was watching you all day today. Following you around like he said, just in case something happened, and he did happen to come home as scheduled. But when I got that confirmation, I started to really think about it. And I followed behind you as we walked back up here, and I watched that sweet, tight little ass of yours the whole way back up and I couldn’t help but think I could just keep you tied up in here, so I could play with you whenever the fuck I want…” A grin that could only be described as evil curled over his lips.

          “I’d kill myself before I’d ever submit to you, you’re pathetic.” You said as he just continued to grin at you. You stared up at the ceiling, refusing to make eye contact with him and that was when you felt the blade drag down the side of your left arm, still tied behind you. You winced at the stinging sensation it brought but tried to bite your tongue so as not to show how bad it really hurt.

          “Well, if you won’t submit to me, maybe I’ll just have my fun bleeding you out all over this bed until I decide to take what I want from you instead.” He wiped the blade clean on your shirt that was lying next to you on the bed.

          “Go ahead, I’d rather bleed out slowly than be stuck here with you.” You felt the blade pull up your left leg from your angle to your upper thigh and winced hard again.

          “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to bleed you. Stubborn little princess.” You closed your eyes tightly and tried to ignore as he continuously cut into the flesh of your arms, legs, and stomach.

          Things went on this way for a few days. He would cut you. He would whip you with the toys Negan brought you as a gift a week or two before that. It only brought pain in this instance, as he was whipping over your cut flesh, causing it to bleed again. You felt the fresh blood ooze over the blood that had already dried over your skin. Sometimes he would untie your legs, so you could go to the restroom. He’d offer you food, but you would always deny it. You’d rather starve to death than be stuck here with him.

          One day, he’d finally had enough of torturing you. He finally decided to take what he was intending to the entire time. He kept your arms tied behind your back but untied your legs and laid you face down on your stomach. He proceeded to take from you exactly what he wanted, and there was no fight left in you. You finally believed that Negan wasn’t coming back, and this was how you would die. Being used and tormented by this man until you could be with Negan again. You tried to close your eyes and picture anything but what was happening to you, though your tears soaked the pillow your head was buried in.

          I give up, you thought. You win, Simon.

* * *

 

Negan’s Perspective:

          You’d found a car and managed to hot wire it. It still had a small amount of gas in it, but not enough to get you the entire way back to the Sanctuary. You’d have to walk some of the trip, but at least it wasn’t the whole fuckin’ thing.

          You were so fuckin’ pissed off you couldn’t see anything but red as you sped down the road towards the Sanctuary. You were completely covered in Walker guts, bashing one of them in and covering yourself in guts was the only way you’d survive the sheer amount that were locked into that god damn house with you.

          You smelled like rotting shit. You wanted to take a fucking shower. You wanted shit to be normal again. But the panic inside of you wouldn’t let you focus on that. You were afraid of what happened to Elizabeth since you’d been gone.

          There’s only one mother fucker that could’ve set this all up, and you know it was Simon. After him executing all the men in Oceanside, even the young fuckin’ kids, you knew this was him. This wouldn’t be the first time, that fuckin’ asshole. This is how you get repaid for trying to give that cockbite a second chance. There wouldn’t be another. Your gonna kill that son of a bitch.

          Once your car died you got out, got Lucille who was grimy with rotting Walker brain, and started walking. Thankfully you weren’t far from home, and you smelled like such shit that any Walker you passed didn’t even fuckin’ notice you.

          When you finally made it back to the Sanctuary, it was pitch black and the middle of the night. The guard at the gate held a gun on you, and you told him to put it the fuck down.

          “Sir, we thought you died out there!” The guard said, kneeling in front of you.

          “Oh, don’t you fuckin’ worry. Daddy’s home, and I’ve got all kinds of surprises to roll out.”


	25. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan returns to find Elizabeth (This is a short chapter, I just felt it and wanted to get it down before it was gone).

          You didn’t move much after Simon was done with you. You didn’t want to move. Your body had all but given up. You hadn’t eaten in days, you refused everything he offered. He wanted you to eat so he could keep you alive to continue the torment. You at least wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.

          If Negan was dead, and after the amount of time that had passed you believed he was, you wanted to die and be with him. This life wouldn’t be worth living anymore. The world was shit and piss and rot, and the only thing that made it worth living in was him. He was the only light in your life. Tears streamed down your cheeks and onto the sheet as you thought of him. The ache in your chest at the thought of his loss was undeniable.

          It felt like you’d laid there for hours. Simon had left the room long ago, and you hadn’t moved since. You heard boots stomping down the hall toward the room, and the dread that left with Simon returned. You wished he’d just kill you. You didn’t want to exist like this anymore. The lock on the door clicked open, the door opened and closed. And it was then you heard something drop and boots rushing the floor to get to the room. You didn’t open your eyes.

          “E-Elizabeth?” A thick, weak voice managed to get out. This wasn’t Simon. Your eyes flashed open and you saw him. Were you dead? Were you imagining things? It looked like Negan, but he was covered in blood and guts.

          “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, I’m gonna fucking kill that mother fucker… Oh fuck baby…” Tears were streaming down his face, but you continued to lay there, confused. Maybe it was the lack of food and sleep, maybe you were seeing things. He wiped his face and knelt beside you, touching your face. He looked so sad. You didn’t want him to look sad. His touch felt so real, but you didn’t understand how it was possible.

          “Baby, what did he fuckin’ do to you…” Negan sobbed. He couldn’t hold his emotion seeing you like this. Negan began to untie your arms first, and then your legs. Your skin was raw where the ropes kept you bound for those days. Once you could move, you looked down at your body for the first time in days. You were coated in dried blood from the cuts. The cuts were not completely covering you, but they were long, and they weren’t shallow. They were scabbed over now. There were marks from where Simon had whipped you over the cuts, reopening them. There was so much dried blood on your skin, you wanted to heave but there was nothing in you to throw up. It was then you looked at Negan. You really looked at him for the first time since he’d come in the room.

          “You’re okay?” You started to cry, collapsing onto his chest. You didn’t have the energy to stay up anymore. Negan supported you, holding you close to his chest, now sitting on the bed. He pulled off his leather coat, so he was less covered in guts.

          “Yes baby, I’m okay… I’m so fucking sorry Elizabeth. I’m so fucking sorry I ever left you with that sadistic mother fucking piece of shit… I’m gonna make him pay for everything he’s done to you. He’s not getting away with this shit.” He picked you up carefully and you winced at this touch on the cuts. Your whole body ached. He carried you into the bathroom and sat you down on the shower floor. He pulled his glove off and got your luffa, covering it in soap and began to gently scrub the dried blood off you as you leaned back against the shower wall.

          After everything the last few days had put you through, you couldn’t help but be thankful for this moment. For Negan to be in front of you, living and breathing. Him being so caring for you. Seeing those tears flood his face broke your heart, but it was in that moment that you realized how much he truly cared for you as he carefully and as gently as possible cleaned your body. The look of worry still on his face brought a small smile to your face. This man nearly died, but here he is, worried about you.

          “Why are you smiling darlin’?” He asked you, the look of stress still painting his face as he gently scrubbed at your chest and stomach after finishing your arms.

          “I’m just really happy you are here.” You said weakly. You were so tired. It was probably the lack of food, or the warm water. You were just so tired. You rested your eyes.

          “It’s okay baby girl, you relax. Nothing else is going to happen to you.” He continued to clean you as you kept your eyes closed, drifting in and out of sleep. When he turned the shower off, deciding you were sufficiently cleaned, you barely even stirred. He picked you back up out of the shower and you lazily wrapped your arms around his neck. He grabbed a towel and walked you out into the living room, laying you on the couch as opposed to the blood-stained bed. He gently dried you off and wrapped you in a blanket laying across the back of the couch. He sat beside you, resting your head on his lap as you snuggled up to him. You were hungry, but you just couldn’t care right now. You needed sleep.


	26. Speak Your Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth wakes up to the doctor checking on her and has a talk with Negan.

          When you woke you were dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of underwear. You were laid out on the couch, and the doctor was examining the cuts on your body. It was then that you noticed how bad you ached. Your entire body was sore, and you felt pain whenever the doctor touched your skin.

          “Hey doc… How bad are they?” You mumbled sleepily. He jumped a little at the sound of your voice but quickly relaxed.

          “You are lucky to have not gotten an infection, but you should be just fine.” He continued checking the cuts over your body. “Did he do anything else to you that I should check? Any other harm that I haven’t found?” That was when you remembered what happened. You drifted off into your thoughts for a moment.

          “Elizabeth?” The doctor asked again.

          “Oh, uhm, no. There was nothing else. Just the cuts, whipping, and tying my up with the ropes.” The doctor eyed you suspiciously.

          “Alright, well if this is it you should be fine. If you recall anything, don’t hesitate to come see me.” He started packing up his things. Negan walked out of the bedroom then, more relaxed than you’d ever seen him in the middle of a day. He was in grey sweat pants and one of his white t-shirts. You wondered why, but then you looked out the window and realized it was still night. You felt bad that he’d woken the doctor to come check on you.

          “Hey darlin’.” Negan said quietly. You sat up so there would be a spot for him on the couch beside you. When he sat down you immediately snuggled up close to him, putting your head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around you. The doctor let himself out of the room, locking the door behind him.

          “I’m so sorry, Elizabeth… I wanna say I had no idea, but that feels like a fuckin’ cop out. I knew what a sick fuckin’ psychopath Simon is, I just chose to see the god damn good I thought was there and give him another chance… I should’ve never trusted him with you.” He held you, but not too tightly so that your wounds weren’t in pain.

          “Negan, it isn’t your fault. I trusted him, too. Neither of us would have expected what he was up to. Everything was just so peaceful lately, I thought maybe that times like that were finally over… I guess not.” You hugged your arms around his chest tight, not wanting to let go.

          “Yeah, that’s true… I guess quiet time is fuckin’ over.” He mumbled.

          “What happened to you out there?” You asked him quietly.

          “Once I left here with the men, we headed out a decent distance. About twenty miles south of here. We found this neighborhood that looked nearly fuckin’ perfect. Like it hadn’t even been touched since all this went to shit. We got in after breaking down the gate, pulled the trucks in, and killed the few wandering Walkers around the area. We were standing outside of a decent sized house when Logan pulled his fuckin’ gun on me.

          We sat there bullshittin’ back and forth about why that was a really fuckin’ stupid idea for a few minutes before him and a few of the other men started shooting. I fuckin’ ran into that big ass house and pushed a few Walkers out of the way before I realized that the inside of this god damn place was full of them. Those assholes barricaded the doors, and I made my way upstairs into an empty bathroom and got that door closed and locked.

          I sat in there for a while figuring out how I was gonna get out since all the windows in the fuckin’ place was boarded shut. Eventually opened the door, killed one of those living dead fucks, covered myself in guts and made my way out. Found a car with a little gas in it, hotwired it, drove it ‘til it died, and walked the rest of the way back.”

          “Jesus Christ…” You mumbled. “I thought you were dead… Simon told me you were dead. I just gave up after a while. I don’t even know how long you were gone anymore.”

          “Three days.” Negan grumbled, frustrated with himself. “Three fuckin’ days that fuckin’ asshole was in here, cuttin’ you and fuckin’ hurting you. He’s not getting away with that shit.”

          “Where is he?” You asked.

          “In a fuckin’ cell downstairs, waiting for me to come kill him. I needed to make sure you were okay before I took care of that useless pathetic waste of fuckin’ space.” You felt the anger coming from Negan when he spoke about Simon, you could see the veins in his arms pulsing, and feel his skin getting hotter.

          “Negan, I need to tell you something.” You said quietly with your eyes shut. You didn’t understand why you felt embarrassed and ashamed of this. It was something that happened TO you, not that you did to yourself. But still, you couldn’t shake how uncomfortable it made you feel in your own skin. You knew you had to tell him, even if it made you sick to your stomach.

          “What is it darlin’? Are you okay?” He looked at you with concern deep through his eyes.

          “Simon didn’t only cut me…” There was a long pause. “He raped me.” You didn’t look up right away, and Negan didn’t say a word. When you did finally look up to him, there were two emotions painted clearly on his face. Anger at Simon and himself, and sadness for you. He cupped your face in his hands, running his calloused thumbs over your cheeks and a tear that you didn’t really notice fell down your cheek onto his thumb.

          You couldn’t hold the emotion of what happened to you inside anymore. The shock wore off, and now it just felt like an empty hole in your chest. More tears raced down your cheeks as you suddenly broke down, and Negan pulled you into his chest. You sobbed there for a while and he held you through every moment. Your tears soaked his shirt. You weren’t sure how to mentally handle what happened to you, but you were glad that Negan was here now. You were so happy he wasn’t gone like you thought he was. He was here now, and he would protect you.

          You knew he’d never let anything like that happen to you again. You knew it wasn’t his fault that it had. In his mind he felt like this was all his fault. He would hate himself for the rest of his life for what happened to you, but you didn’t want him to feel like that.

          “I’m so sorry baby, I’m so fucking sorry…” He repeated quietly against your head as he held you tight to his chest. You slowly started to calm down following the breakdown. Your breathing calmed, and you stuck to him. You didn’t want his arms away from you. You wanted to stay wrapped there forever. You felt so safe there, nothing could hurt you. After a while of just sitting there with him holding you, you spoke.

          “I want to speak to him before you kill him, Negan.” You pulled away a bit, looking Negan in the eyes.

          “Elizabeth, I just don’t think that’s a good idea… I don’t want you anywhere near that motherfucker. What he’s done to us, what he’s done to YOU… I don’t even want him to be able to speak a fuckin’ word to you. I don’t want him to even catch a fuckin’ glimpse of you.” Negan’s jaw was clenched, you could see how hard this was for him to handle without walking down there right now and bashing his skull in.

          “Negan, I know how you feel about it. But it’s something I need. I need to speak my piece before he’s gone.” Negan pondered for a moment, and finally let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his beard and his hand down the length of his face.

          “Fine, baby doll. But I’m gonna be there for every fuckin’ moment of it. And when you’re done, I’m going to kill that motherfucker.”


End file.
